The Goddess's Journey
by Dark Princess Hime
Summary: She joined to fulfill her assignment. She has better ability than Sanzo & made the group relationship smooth. Especially to Sanzo. On the other hand, another girl looks lyk she knows everything! Who are they? How does Kanzeon knows them?
1. Flood Village

****

Gensomaden Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey

Ó Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Note: This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot. 

****

Summary: One girl unexpected joined the party to do her assignment but she had lost her memories. Who is she? Is she a spy? Together with a new demonness whom will the party meet again in their journey?

* * *

**__**

Episode 1: Flood Village

The sun set down and it started raining heavily. It was flooding everywhere. Thunder roared and the lights in the nearby village were shut off again due to the weather. "Get off me you stupid-monkey!" Gojyo demanded angrily with veins popping out dragging Goku off his head. "Scary…" He mumbled with sweat drops and held Hakkai's waist. "That doesn't look an ordinary weather, does it?" Hakkai was still smiling looking at Sanzo, who was looking up the sky under a roof outside an inn. "Qyuu~~" Hakuryu landed on Hakkai's shoulder. 

"Welcome," A brown-headed man greeted them from the inn with his twin daughters, as the same age as Goku. They had long brown hair; like their father, in two ponytails. "Hello sweeties," As usual Gojyo's flirting voice to the two cute girls. They blushed and shut their mouth with the trays. They ran in a room and collided to someone. A girl squeaked in the room. "They're sure look pretty cute," Gojyo praised happily. "Pervert…" Goku murmured from behind with irritated eyes. "My name is Ta'ari. That's my daughters," He introduced.

"One room please," Hakkai ordered smiling. "Write your names here," He said showing out a book. Sanzo had veins popping out reading the names on the book. Hakkai giggled and whispered, "I have no ideas in naming." Hakkai wrote were _'First brother, second brother, third brother and fourth brother.' _"So are you guys friends or brothers?" Ta'ari asked smiling. "Friends," Hakkai replied and Sanzo behind him growled. "They are not my friends…"

"Let me show you to your room," He brought with him a light candle walking up the stairs and the boys from followed from behind. "A good nice sleep would let me forget about this strange weather," Goku said happily and felt Sanzo stopping. He jerked to him, "What's the matter, San~zo?" Sanzo eyes looked different and turned to the room door where the girls had entered. 

"What are you girls doing? Are you playing around again?" They heard a girl yelling from the room. "She sure look angry," Hakkai reminded and Hakuryu agreed. "Sorry about my daughter's voice," Ta'ari apologized, "She's acting a little strange lately." "Why is that?" Gojyo pondered but he was already up. Sanzo felt the place was suspicious.

"I'm hungry!" Goku complained with his stomach grumbling. He hold on his stomach and looked at Sanzo, "San~zo~~" He was trying to jump over him but he avoided. "I am going out," He said with annoying look. "Where are you going? It's raining," Hakkai reminded and Gojyo agreed. He lit up his cigarette and started smoking. He exhaled out smokes from his mouth, "And get soaked…" "It's better than being here with a hungry stupid-monkey," Sanzo replied and held on the handle of the door. 

Outside the room there was a woman holding on the handle of the door too and stopped shocked when Sanzo opened the door by force. They saw a pretty girl on the door. She looked baffled and a little scared. She had two sky-blue fangs in front with tied up long sky-blue long behind her head. Her eyes were purples big and were sparkling prettily. She was wearing an ordinary shirt and jeans. They had never seen a woman like her before. Sanzo's expression changed for some reason. 

"Pretty lady!" Gojyo transformed into chibi running towards her like a Zambi but was pulled by Hakkai. He looked at the girl and smiled, "What brings you here?" "Uh?" She snapped, "Sorry to disturb you but…" She showed a tray full of food with glasses and a jar full of water, "I am serving dinner." She smiled.

"Food~~" Goku drooled happily and prayed, "Thank you, sister." "You can put it there," Hakkai pointed at a table and she walked towards it. She put down the table and caught a glimpse of Sanzo's fierce eyes. To her, it was familiar but she paid no attention and headed to the door, "Excuse me…" All of a sudden, Sanzo shut the door and it startled her. Her eyes widen, "What are you doing?" "We need to ask you a few questions," Sanzo's deep voice entered in her ears and she felt she knew the voice somewhere.

She was insisted to sit down in front of them while they ask questions. "What's your name?" Gojyo was restless to know. "My name is Maya," She replied quite nervous. "What cute name," He praised and held up her right hand, "Name's Sha Gojyo." She sweat dropped and saw a boomerang fan heading towards him. It hit Gojyo and he crashed down. Her eyes changed into dotted eyes looking him on the floor. "I'll ask it once," Sanzo's pierced into her ears and she felt scared, "What happened here?" "Why is it flooding here?" Hakkai added. "Does demons attacks here always?" Goku added between the boys.

She looked down and had an evil grin, "I knew you boys aren't an ordinary boys." Gojyo stood up surprised. "You all are demons, am I right?" She pointed at the boys. "Good guess," Goku looked flattered with red cheeks. "How did you know?" Hakkai pondered. "I am not a demon," Sanzo corrected angrily with a vein popping out his temple. "I know you are not a demon," She looked at Sanzo with different expression, "Genjo Sanzo!" They were shocked.

"Momo, Mimi, come in here this instant," Their father yelled from inside but there was no reply and he dashed out, "Momo! Mimi! It's not the time for hide and seek." He only saw heavy rain splashing on the ground, "Momo? Mimi?" He looked left and right but there was no sign of them. He saw two necklaces that owned by both of his twins. His eyes widen and dashed out leaving a note.

"You are clever," Sanzo praised with a grin, "You must be a demon." "Sanzo, I don't think so," Hakkai corrected and Goku nodded, "I don't sense any demonic energy from her father." "Father?" An eyebrow shot up; "He's not my father." Everyone looked at her. "I am just a lost child that was saved by his wife a few weeks ago, who died in the flood," She started to tell the story about a few weeks ago. 

__

"Mononoke?" Taa'ri was holding unconscious Maya turning to his wife. Her wife was a pretty lady and had blonde long hair. She was standing there alone, "I sense demons around here." "What?" He questioned. "Go now and save that girl!" She ordered and smiled, "And take care of the twins, Ta'ari-san." He stopped and saw her running in the forest. He put unconscious Maya on the safe ground and ran back in the forest.

"Did the demons ate her?" Goku asked. "After that, Ta'ari-san went back in the forest but he couldn't find Mononoke-san as he knew she died in the flood," She added and started pleading, "Please, I know you guys can destroy those demons. Please destroy them for this family and village safety!" "What's important in this village anyway?" Hakkai pondered. "I don't know," She replied, "But legend said that a Guardian Goddess landed to this part of land to protect this land and married a human. One of these people here may be the descendent of her."

"Mononoke, I won't lose our daughters. I promise you that!" He traveled in a dark forest to find his daughters in soaking wet, "Not like the time I lost you." He was watched by a few demons on the trees.

To be continued

****

Episode 2: Weapon appear!

Review 


	2. The unexpected

Gensomaden Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey ****

Ó Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Note: This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot. 

* * *

****

Episode 2: The unexpected

The storm was strong that night and they were red eyes in the bushes. The rain was heavy that no one dared to go out that night. The door of the inn was widely open. The groups were in the room discussing with the sky-blue haired girl, who was sitting in front of them. They looked serious except Goku, who was eating happily in the corner.

"So demons are after her meat for eternal life?" Hakkai pointed smiling. "I think that's their target for years," She stood up and bowed at them; "Please help them, I beg you." Her eyes were trembling and Sanzo felt that she was overcoming her cry. She straightened up; "Monomoke-san risked her life to save me and never did I repay her." Sanzo saw something different through her eyes.

Sanzo spotted a golden necklace on her neck. It was shinny and was very familiar. "Is that the same necklace as the twins?" He asked and everyone looked at him and then to the necklace. "This?" She held up the necklace, "No. I had it ever since I remembered." Sanzo walked towards her and held on it, " 'To Chan Sakura, love from your fiancee.' " She had a little blush when she could see him up close. Sanzo saw two letters on it; 'K' and 'S'. "Your name is Sakura?" He asked again looking at her eyes, that her heart started beating. 

Suddenly there were sound of roar from downstairs. "Come down now, you wretch!" They snapped. "The village people?" She questioned. "Don't tell me they hate you?" Goku guessed rolling his eyes. She looked at him and smiled innocently; "They're not to be blamed. The descendant Goddess risked her life to save me in addition the rain never stopped ever since I came." Sanzo felt a strong aura coming from her.

"Where's Taa'ri? Not here to protect you?" The people laughed but she didn't paid attention. She just looked them but then visualized that Taa'ri had gone out the inn to find his daughter. She gasped, "Taa'ri-san?" She started running to to door but Sanzo stopped her. "Out of the way, Sanzo!" She barked angrily and the people were surprised. "Sanzo!? The Genjo Sanzo!?" "The twins are in the demons' hand and Taa'ri-san is trying to save them," She exclaimed, "I need to save them!"

"How can you tell?" He asked and she stopped. "I... I don't know..." She replied stupidly and looked back at him; "But I visualized that he had gone after them!" "Tell me, how can you help them?" Sanzo asked again and she smiled widely. "From the help of four of you, of course." They crashed down sharing the same huge sweat drop. "Don't depend on us!" Sanzo scolded angrily with veins popping out. "But you are the only ones who can rescue them!" She corrected and had a serious expression; "If you won't help them, I'll go by myself!" She pushed Sanzo out of the way and dashed out under the heavy rain. 

Deep in the forest, Taa'ri was serious holding a stick. He was watched by demons; which were hiding in the bushes. Taa'ri was brave, as brave as he could. "Let go of my daughters, you demon!" Taa'ri barked angrily to the demon, who was sitting on the throne with his twins lying on the ground hopeless. "Why, I'm flattered," The sharp eared demon thanked. His skin was blue. "And what exchange would you give me?" "Death!" He claimed and every demon laughed.

Sakura puffed in the middle of the dark forest alone, "Taa'ri-san!?" Suddenly she felt an evil aura from behind and tried to avoid but a weapon appeared on her right palm that hit a demon by mistake. The weapon was silver long with a half moon-shape on an end. She looked at it baffled; "Where did I got this?"

"Look! I knew she wasn't an ordinary girl!" Goku pointed with red cheeks. She heard them and turned to the boys smiling. "I didn't do this because of you;" Sanzo harrumphed with crossed arms. "Because of me or not," She smiled happily with a sparkling look; "Thank you!" With a sparkling, fair complexion, Sanzo couldn't stop staring at her. "Where did you got that great weapon?" Gojyo asked and she shrugged. Sanzo snapped when Goku jumped onto him. "It appeared for no apparent reason;" She showed the weapon to them. They stopped and looked serious. They nodded at each other. "Don't get lost;" Sanzo ordered her and she nodded. He pulled her arm and they entered in the dark forest. 

"It's dark! I can't see anything!" Gojyo complained angrily. "I can't see!" Goku complained too and was hit. "Goku?" Gojyo questioned. "Sanzo!? Sanzo!?" She called as she felt Sanzo had released her arm, "Where are you?" She turned around and around. She stopped when she saw so many red eyes in the dark. She gasped and hit them with her weapon kinda scared.

__

"Nicely..." She heard a familiar voice from her right and turned. The figure was glowing and it smiled. She couldn't him clear and swung the weapon around to hit demons in her surrounding. _"That's it..." _It whispered again and he blurred away, _"My love..." _"Wait! Wait! Don't go! Who are you?" She stopped when she saw Taa'ri and the twins on the ground; "Taa'ri-san! Momo! Mimi!"

She snapped when she sensed an evil aura up front and looked at it. It had sharp ears and was sitting calmly on the throne. "So you're the one that made Goddess Monomoke risked her life to save;" The demon's voice raised up and Sakura felt that she knew him somewhere or another. He looked determined, "You are so mysterious and surprising. I can't predict what's in your mind." "Let go of them!" She screamed angrily and the rain and storm stopped all of a sudden. "What are you?" The demon looked scared and curious. He sniffed, "You're not a human, are you?"

She looked baffled; "What?" The demon felt something and turned. He was too late, Goku attacked him from behind. "But you can't smell our blood." The others were attacking the other demons. She smiled happily; "Sanzo!" "Darn..." Gojyo murmured; "I should have told my name!" He sighed.

"Um..." Taa'ri woke and her daughters were on his side. "Dad!" They cried happily and hugged him. "Momo! Mimi!" He said happily and hugged them. "Maya..." He called her but she didn't turn. "Maya!" He threw a bucket to her. A bump was produced and turned to him, "What do you want, old man?" The boys had dotted eyes. "And I told you my name is Sakura. Chan Sakura!" She corrected and entered in the room; "So, are you okay?" "Kind of," He replied, "Thanks." "Thank Hakkai here," She pointed at Hakkai, "He healed you." He looked at Hakkai; "Thanks." "You're welcome..." He smiled.

"Taa'ri-san, I made up my decision," She said to him; "I need to go and find who ever I am." He smiled, "Do so. I don't mind. You were right being a daughter and an older sister." "Take care," She smiled and went out. 

The twins kissed Gojyo's cheeks from sides as their gratitude. Gojyo was flattered but when they kissed Hakkai and Goku, he crashed down. Sakura giggled from the stairs, "So are we going?" The boys turned to her. "Did I heard it wrong?" Sanzo looked at her; " 'We'?" She nodded and pleaded; "Please please! May I go with you guys?" Sanzo crashed down; "What?" "For some reason, I need to do something that I don't know," She replied and they crashed down, "And I think to know it be going on a journey."

"I don't mind;" Goku shrugged, "She know how to cook." "True, she's a wonderful entertainer to accompany us," Hakkai added agreeing. "I couldn't say 'no' to a lady;" Obviously, Gojyo winked. Sanzo tsked; "Fine, don't be a burden. "Aw... I won't," She replied pleased. "Let's go, we don't have all day," Sanzo ordered and Hakuryu transformed into a vehicle, "By the way, what shall we call you?" "Sakura!" She smiled running to them. "We're going to the west," Goku pointed the sun. She jumped to the vehicle nodding and waving to Taa'ri and the twins. _"We'll be back and visit you one day, twins' family."_

To be continued

****

Episode 3: The Fake 

Review 


	3. The Fake

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Resha: Wine!? GiLa aNiMe, we are not allowed to drink those.

****

GiLa aNiM3: *already drunk* What were you talking about again?

(-sweat drops-)

****

Hakkai: GiLa aNiM3 is not a good drinker, is she?

****

Gojyo: Resha, it's good for your health!

(-sound of a bommerang-)

****

Sanzo: She's under age!

****

Resha: I won't get drunk! Obviously... 

(-sound of gunshot-)

****

Gojyo: Careful with that Gun, you may get us killed!

****

Sanzo: Goku and GiLa aNiM3 are under age! Why the heck did you gave the drinks to them?

****

Hakkai + Gojyo: *looks each other* Because they wanted too!? *shrugs*

****

Sanzo: ### Grrr...

****

Hakkai: Anyways people, They do not own the Gensomaden Saiyuki. The respectful owners do. *duck*

(-wines thrown all over-)

****

Hakkai: Um... Sanzo... that wines are expensive you know...

****

Resha: Sigh...

****

Note: This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot. 

****

Gensomaden Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey

Ó Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

**__**

Episode 3: Fake

"Going to the west we go ~ to find someone to destroy ~ ordered by a Goddess ~ before it revives ~ with the help of Genjo Sanzo ~" They sang in the vehicle with annoyed Sanzo. Veins were popping from his temple but he kept calming. But eventually it failed and he whacked Sakura with the paper fan since she was the closest. She was sitting in the middle of Sanzo and Hakkai. Hakkai giggled. 

"Why did you do that for?" She had a red color bump on the left side of the head and Sanzo looked proud. "To keep you quiet," He replied looking left. She fisted angrily with flames behind her; "I'll kill you, Sanzo!" She gripped her fist tight that she would kick him off the vehicle but Hakkai calmed her from behind. Inside head, she was hitting Sanzo again and again in chibi. She sighed and when Hakkai stopped the vehicle, she turned to the front. They saw someone in rat cloth standing on their way.

"Hey who's that?" Goku pondered, "He's blocking our way." They saw a woman's face in the rat cloak and she was looking at Sakura, who looked baffled. The woman had an evil grin and jumped in the bushes. Sanzo's expression was different, "I sense that something might happen." "?" Sakura turned to him, "Like what?" "You'll see," He said, "We need to get to a town as soon as possible before the sun set." "Okay!" Hakkai agreed and moved the vehicle.

The woman in the bushes looked at Sakura and smiled. Suddenly smokes surrounded her and she opened her rat cloth. She had two sky-blue fangs with long untied sky-blue hair behind. Her appearance looked exactly like Sakura. Her smile widens. 

The boys and Sakura were in an inn. They sat down and had drinks. "I want every food in this place!" Goku beamed raising up his arm with red cheeks as Sakura sweat dropped from his left. She startled avoiding away from Goku when Sanzo whacked him with the paper fan. She had squinting eyes looking at Goku's swirl eyes. Hakkai giggled, "You're getting expert in that." "Tell me about it," Gojyo grumbled, "He has three targets to hit with that." 

Sanzo hrmmed and ordered a beer. He looked at Sakura who was still looking at Goku, "Tell me something." "Hrm?" She looked at him. "Don't you remember anything?" He asked seriously. She had a questioning look, "Transparently nothing. Well, there's one thing I remembered." "What is it?" They asked. "I know I have a fiancee," She replied smiling and they crashed down. She held up her necklace, "_'To Chan Sakura, love from your fiancee.'_" "We know that!" Sanzo scolded angrily with veins popping out from his temple, "Something else than that." She thought and pointed up the ceiling. The boys looked up the ceiling in chibi with stupid expressions. "I feel that I used to stay up there," She added in chibi and they crashed down again. They sweat dropped and Gojyo was heading to the other room; game room. Sakura crashed down as Sanzo whacked her with the paper fan, "That's nonsense." Hakkai giggled with sweat drops. 

Gojyo was having fun playing the card game. He won every time since he started. Just then, few girls surrounded him and praised him. He laughed, "I have luck in playing card game. That's my specialty." Some girls kissed, hugged and held him and he liked it a lot. 

"So playing cards huh, Goj~yo?" He heard a familiar voice from behind. He turned and she was Sakura with no sleeves shirt and short skirt. "Sakura?" He turned with an eyebrow shot up, "Sexy cloth." She thanked smiling and wrapped her arms onto his shoulder, "Care to win another one for me?" "Sure, my pleasure," He agreed, "Promise you kiss me." She smiled. 

"Is that Horny Cockroach still playing card game?" Goku whined childishly, "I'm bored. Aa… San~zo." He faced Sanzo and crashed down when he threw the paper fan to him. Sakura laughed, "You knew he will call your name." "That showed clearly since he had been take caring…" Hakkai pointed. "Owned," He corrected. "… Owned Goku since he saved him…" Hakkai added. "Saved him?" Sakura repeated, "Does Goku need protection? He's too powerful." "I wasn't free once. I was jailed in the mountains," He smiled casually and her expression changed. "Aww… Goku… I don't know…" She retorted softly. "It's okay," He hugged both Sanzo and Sakura, "I got you two as my parents!" Sanzo and Sakura's expression changed and whacked him. He crashed down and a sweat drop formed on Hakkai's head. "Serves you right," She cleaned both her palms and her eyes widened immensely.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Goku asked on the floor. "I feel something. Could it be?" She pointed, "Gojyo's in danger."

"I won, Sakura. What do you think of that?" Gojyo smiled looking at her. She smiled and dragged him up the stairs. He had a questioning look, "Where are you taking me?"

"Have you seen Gojyo?" Hakkai asked the counter and he had question marks all over. "Hakkai, he doesn't know Gojyo," Sakura pouted childishly with irritated eyes and crossed arms. "Who's Gojyo?" His eyebrow shot up and Goku marched up to him. "He has red eyes, red hair with an antenna on his head like a cockroach. He's a pervert and would sleep with any pretty lady," He explained insulting. "That's over," Sanzo whacked on his head, "He has cruel intention." "Now that's over," Goku hissed from below. Hakkai and Sakura shared a huge sweat drop behind their head.

"Aw… that customer," The counter replied and pointed Sakura, "He had ordered a room with this fine lady." "Room?" The boys repeated looking at her. Her jaw was widely dropped down, "I never did!" She walked to him, "Can you tell me their room? I am her twin sister." Goku had his jaw dropped and Hakkai had an innocent smile. "Are you going to sleep with someone?" The counter asked and saw Sanzo wrapping his right arm to her. "Sanzo?" "That's non of concern," he said and she had vertical lines on her face. They walked up the stairs.

"Does Sanzo likes Sakura?" Goku asked Hakkai from behind but he just giggled, "Hakkai! I am talking to you?" He jumped over him. "I'll tell you later."

"Do I have to throw you off so you will stop holding me?" Sakura stopped annoyed on the first ground. He put down his arm with no expression. "This must be their room," She opened the door and their expression changed when they saw different couple on the bed together looking at them with dotted eyes. Sakura panicked, apologized shutting the door. They then paused when they heard Gojyo's voice and the same voice as Sakura from the next door. They looked at each other and nodded.

They ambushed in and they had their jaw widely dropped down when they saw another Sakura on the bed with Gojyo. "Sakura?" He questioned and looked infront of him, "Two Sakuras?" "How dare you think she's me!" Sakura had her head bigger than her body, "She doesn't act like me. Her hip are bigger than me and her complexion, it is not as fair as me!" Hakkai and Goku felt small behind her. The woman in front of Gojyo steamed up and pointed, "How about you? You don't act like a girl. Your breasts are small and you are short-tempered." Goku looked at Sakura's breasts and nodded, "She is right." Sanzo hit him angrily while Sakura boiled up. "Let me break her into pieces," She claimed angrily. "Heh!" The woman said and kicked Gojyo away. She stood up and wings appeared on her back that pushed Sakura away.

Two antennas were dragged out from her head and it sounded like a cockroach. Sakura squeaked and vanished without no one knowledge. The enemy laughed, "The Sanzo party are clever enough but how did she knows?" "It's non of your concern!" Sanzo aimed his gun to him but Gojyo stopped him. "Let me!" He demanded, "She humiliated me. I should slept with a human than a cockroach." He looked disappointed. "Queen Cockroach to you!" She corrected with a high pitch. "A half demon I see," Hakkai pointed, "A special one." "Related to the Gyumao's revival," Sanzo added. "That's non of your concern!" She said angrily.

Gojyo tried to attack the Cockroach but its' wings were protecting itself. "The wings are a good shield," Gojyo praised and she was flattered. She snapped when he saw Gojyo running to corner. Her eyes widened when Goyjo pointed a pesticide spray. "I like it when you are fond of me but I am not fond of Cockroaches," He sprayed and it fainted. "But Goj~yo, you are a Cockroach," Goku pointed childishly at him in chibi. He looked at him angrily, "Shut up or I'll spray you!"

"That's done," Gojyo said happily and looked at his friends, "Don't remind me that I nearly slept with a Cockroach." Hakkai and Goku had an innocent look. Suddenly the enemy dragged Gojyo's leg, "This is not the end yet!" Sanzo aimed his gun and pulled the trigger, "I had enough of this nonsense." The enemy yelled and turned into dust. The wind blew the dust out of the window. "Thanks, I owe you that," Gojyo smiled. "I didn't meant to save a pervert like you," He corrected putting back his gun.

"Where's Sakura?" Hakkai pointed looking left and right. "She was here a moment ago," Goku replied and they looked up when they heard shivering from above. "What are you doing up there?" Gojyo asked stupidly. "Don't you know I hate insects? They are disgusting, scary and most of all, they are very dirty!" She said angrily. "Aw…" Gojyo had an evil look, "So you are scared of insects huh?" He transformed into chibi looking for an insect and she yelped when he showed up a spider. She jumped away and hid behind Sanzo, "And I am not fond of Spiders too because they don't like me and I don't them like either." Sanzo tsked and walked away, "I need to get my rest." Sakura looked at his move, "Wait up Sanzo, I don't want to end up with insects!" 

Gojyo smiled and walked out. "Hakkai," Goku looked up at him, "Does Sanzo likes Sakura?" Hakkai smiled and walked out. "Hakkai!" "Could be!" 

Inside the room, someone was laughing in a high pitch. The sound was coming from a small bee, "So she's still alive?" 

"I am sorry, Sakura but she looked exactly like you," Gojyo had apologized a thousand times but she never paid attention. "You should be ashamed of yourself," Goku said, "You knew that was not her. You knew she doesn't act like that." "Shut up, I am not talking to you," Gojyo scolded and they started fighting. Sakura sighed with sweat drops, "Boys…" She looked in front and smiled, and fisted, _"I'll restore back my memories. I will." _

To be continued

****

Episode 4: Lady Demoness 

Review 


	4. Lady Demonness

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Resha: Er... Sanzo, are you all right? 

****

Sanzo: *drunk* Shut up! Or I'll kill you! *starts shoting*

****

Hakkai: He's already drunk... *smile smile*

****

Resha: Eeps! Everyone's drunk... Hakkai's that's your thousandth wine.

****

Hakkai: I can drink more than that! *smile smile*

****

Resha: But but...

****

Gojyo: Ey, Sakura. I am kinda dizzy, can you bring me to a room? 

****

Sanzo: *threw paperfan to Gojyo and returned back to him* *Half a sleep*

****

Gojyo: *swirls eyes*

****

Hakkai: The two irresponsible girls do not Gensomaden Saiyuki. Kazuya Minekura do!

(-snores-)

****

Resha: Yaa! Don't go to sleep!!

****

Note: This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot. 

****

Gensomaden Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey

Authoress - Wenna Demon Sin [GiLa aNiM3] & Resha Valentine

First of all, a hundred thanks to;

****

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan

Hikari88

Episode 4: Lady demoness 

They were still on the road, singing as usual actually provoking Sanzo but he was sleeping calmly. The boys behind, Gojyo and Goku weren't fighting, they were tired to fight. "I am hungry…" Goku complained and jumped onto Sanzo's lap, "San~zo~!" Sanzo woke up and hit him with the paper fan. Goku landed back on the back seat with cross eyes. 

Sanzo had veins popping out from his head; "You wake me up!" "You can't blame him, Sanzo," Sakura said from his right, "He was just complaining that he is hungry. We haven't eaten so much for the past few days." "Thank you for understanding," Goku smiled happily with red cheeks. "Hey, I am hungry myself," She said in chibi and the others sweat dropped.

A few hours later, Goku looked half dead behind and Gojyo looked desperate. Hakkai was still smiling calmly. Sakura was looking around and Sanzo had the same expression. 

"Hakkai," They heard her voice, "Why are we moving slowly?" Hakkai had a question look, "What might you say that?" "Well, I saw a bird passed by," She replied and pointed another bird. The boys shared a big sweat drop, they compared the bird's and Hakuryu's speed. 

"Hakuryu, are you hungry?" Hakkai asked and it qyuued. "I take that as a 'Yes'" Sakura pointed and the vehicle transformed back into Hakuryu's original form.

"I knew that would happen," Sanzo said dusting down visible dust from his cloak. Goku was lying on the ground thirsty and murmured drooling, "Dumpling… candy…" 

Gojyo looked at him in chibi with irritated eyes, "He's dreaming." 

"What do you feed Hakuryu anyway, Hakkai?" Sakura held on her head. She stopped and turned. "Did you see something, Sakura?" Hakkai asked and Gojyo and Sanzo looked ready. "I felt someone was behind me," She swung out her weapon out and pointed it at the sand on the ground, "Reveal yourself!"

A figure popped out from the sand. It was wearing a desert rat cloak. "Who are you?" Sakura pointed angrily and she saw a pretty smile in the cloak. She put down her rat cloak from her head and looked every one of them. She had long green fangs up front and long green hair behind. She looked pleased in something. She headed to Hakkai and grabbed Hakuryu from his palms, "He's hungry…" They looked baffled. "Follow me, I'll show you to my house," She commended and they followed from behind. 

Should we follow her?" Hakkai pointed. "For some reason, I know her somewhere," Sakura murmured from behind and Sanzo tsked. He followed from behind. "Goku, come on!" Gojyo pulled his hair. Goku was drooling, "Dumplings…"

They reached at a wooden, one storage house. It was cute that Sakura would love to stay there all her life. "He has lost water uptake," The woman said and put her rat cloak on a black sofa folded. She took a small bucket of water and put Hakuryu in it. 

"Dehydration, you mean?" Sakura pointed and she nodded. They heard a sound of small animal from the kitchen refrigerator. "Found the kitchen, did you, Goku?" The woman giggled and Sanzo felt she was suspicious. He never trusted anyone except one, that is, a beautiful princess in a blue gown that always appears in his dream asking for his return. 

"How did you know his name?" Hakkai smiled wondering. "I know you all," She replied somehow knew something, "Aren't you the Sanzo party that everyone is talking about?" She looked up at Sakura and had a pleased grin. "So you know me too?" Sakura pointed herself. "I know you are a short-tempered…" She smiled and Sakura's eyes transformed into irritated. "Thank you, that's very helpful," She said with cross arms. 

"Goku, don't take everything!" Gojyo yelled angrily from the kitchen and started a wrestling game. "Do you stay here?" Hakkai pointed and cuddled Hakuryu up on his shoulder. 

She nodded looking down, "For centuries…" They had a questioned look. She flapped her hand in chibi with sweat drops, "I meant since I was born…" "Does any demon attack your place?" Sanzo moved away the curtains and looked outside the window. "Often," She replied and dried up her hands. She headed to the kitchen, "Let me make your afternoon tea." "Really? You'd do that for us?" Goku felt impatient and jumped up and down. She smiled, "That's what I can do for guests." 

"Can she be trusted?" Hakkai asked. "She look suspicious," Sanzo said. "You always say everyone is suspicious. Maybe even your mother," Sakura insulted angrily from his front and she walked in the kitchen as Sanzo boiled up, "Let me help you." "Now… Now…" Hakkai calmed him with sweat drops as Sanzo was gripping his fists tight. 

"Let's eat," They said together. "This part is very quiet," Sakura chewed her food, "So you stayed here every since you were born." 

She nodded, "Yes. After my parents died, I heir this house for protection. They say this house is protected and no demons would dare enter." "How did you parents died anyway?" Goku asked and Gojyo stepped on his feet, "What?" 

She smiled, "My father is a demon and my mother is a human." "So you are a taboo?" Sanzo said with usual expression and Sakura nudged him. She nodded, "Yes I am like Gojyo here. They were killed by demons."

"I am sorry…" Sakura said softly. "Aw… that was decades ago. Everyone dies," She flapped her hand again and they all shared a huge sweat drop. "By the way, you must be lonely staying here alone," Hakkai reminded looking at her. Her eyes changed, "You don't know how lonely I was…"

Hakuryu qyuued and landed on her shoulder, cuddling her neck, "Hakuryu…" Hakkai smiled, "You're the only one instead me Hakuryu ever sit on." "Really?" "Yes!" They giggled together and the others had sweat drops.

The next morning, the sun was shinny prettily and the birds were chipping beautifully that the bees were sucking honey from attractive flowers. The woman was washing the dishes humming and was disturbed by Hakkai. "Good morning," he said and walked to her, "Doing breakfast I presume." 

She nodded, "Please help yourself. Breakfast will be ready soon." Goku was still sleeping dreaming of food, Gojyo was shining up his weapon while Sanzo added up some bullets. Sakura was outside breathing the morning air. 

Hakkai sat down and waited for her. She stopped cleaning the dishes and took a deep breath. She turned and sat down opposite to him, who had a questioned look. "Hakkai…" 

She said in a soft tune, "Is it alright if I follow you everywhere?" Hakkai smiled with a questioned huh. She looked down and her fangs blocked her eyes, "Is it alright if I am in love with you?" Hakai held on her hands and she blushed looking up at him, "Hakkai?" "You can follow me everywhere and you can be in love with me too," He had the cutest look and her eyes changed, sign of happiness. 

Goku was heading towards the kitchen jumping up and down. He stopped when he saw the couple in the kitchen. He hid beside the wall and peeked at them in chibi. Sakura saw him and followed to peek too in chibi. Out of curiosity, Gojyo transformed chibi and peeked. Their jaws suddenly dropped down and Sanzo saw them. 

He peeked above Gojyo and looked down at them three, "What are you guys doing?" Hakkai and the girl stopped what they were doing. She was blushing red and Hakkai had an innocent look. "Sanzo?" The three kids in chibi questioned surprised on the ground. "That's too young for you, Goku," Sanzo turned and headed to the front door, "Let's go. We don't have enough time." 

Hakkai stood up and smiled at her, "Thank you for your hospitality but we need to go…" 

She had a disappointing look and made a decision, "Can I join you?" Sanzo turned to her in a quick motion, "What?"

"I know how to nurse, battle, heal and even make food," She said, "Please let me join you." Hakkai smiled and turned to the boys, "I don't mind, do you guys?" Sanzo was trying to refuse but Sakura blocked him. 

"I don't mind. I can't be the only girl in the company, can I?" "Neither do I. I can't say no to a beauty," Gojyo agreed. Goku applauded, "Great, I can have a perfect family." They all looked at him with a questioned look as he was mumbling all alone. To him, his friends are his family. Sanzo as a father, Sakura as a mother, Hakkai as an older brother, Gojyo as someone to fight with and addition the new woman as an older sister. "How about it Sanzo?" Sakura turned to him in chibi. His eyes were irritated and turned, "Let's go." "Yay!!" Goku and Sakura jumped happily.

"Are you sure that's not food?" Goku was drooling at the woman's pet that she was riding. 

"No, this is my pet. I've raised her for a long time," She replied. The animal had a round big face with long 4 legs. It had the colour of light red. "By the way," Hakkai was driving smiling, "What's your name?" 

"My name?" She repeated, "My name is Saemi Erika." "Erika?" Sakura repeated in a bolt of the blue. "What's the matter?" Sanzo looked at her. He wasn't worried; he looked more concerned. "I don't know," She turned to Erika, "But I think I know her name." Erika had a special smile and galloped forward, "To the west we go ~ Ye ha ~" 

"So Erika," The Goddess of Mercy was holding up a red rose, "At last you found them. Good for you." She looked at a frozen boy as age as Goku, "Nataku, see that girl. Remember her? Yes, Sakura, she lost her memories and how can she restore them back?" She turned to the reflection of Sakura on the river, "Yes, I know what you are thinking." A new reflection appeared; it was Sanzo. 
    
    To be continued

****

Episode 5: Sacrifice

Review 


	5. Sacrifice

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Hakkai: G'morning all! *stretch stretch* Resha, did you have a nice sleep last night?

****

Resha: Sorry, but I couldn't. I was insecure since Gojyo was beside me all night... *red eyes* Hakkai, watch him for me okay... I am going to sleep... *snores*

****

Hakkai: *giggle giggle* As usual, they do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki. The great Kazuya Minekura does. 

****

Note: This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot. 

Gensomaden Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey

Authoress - Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

Episode 5: Sacrifice 

They stopped when it was Sunset. It was orange and it looked very romantic. They were lucky to find an oasis in the journey. The day was hot and Gojyo was drinking the water desperately. 

"San~zo, I am hungry…" In a bolt of blue, Erika threw a dumpling into his mouth. He chewed. "Better let him hunger than feed him," Sanzo said angrily. 

"Sanzo, you got to be nice to him. He's only a kid," Erika said and Sakura agreed. "By the way, why aren't we in town?" Sakura turned at them all, "I mean, should there be a town nearby? I don't want to spend the night sleeping on the ground and hurt my back." 

"Get used to it," Sanzo said. "Erika…" Sakura faced her and she had questioned look, "Are you sure we never meet before? I mean I sense that I know you… are you my sister?" "How can she be your sister when you don't have any confidence like her," Gojyo corrected and crashed down when Sakura threw the paper fan to him like a boomerang. "She's a fast learner," Hakkai praised and Sanzo grabbed the paper fan back. 

"Don't you remember anything?" Erika pondered curiously. "Well, this necklace tells me that I have a fiancee," She showed her necklace. Erika took a look at it and his eyes widen, "'K'… and 'S'…? To Chan Sakura, love from your fiancee. _Wait a minute…" _She looked at Sakura, who was looking at it, _"Her fiancee was Homura but why 'K'?" _

"There's something craved behind that necklace," Goku pointed, he was shorter than both of the girls. Erika turned the necklace, "Constant with the stars above, you know that you are loved…?" 

"I bet this man is one romantic man," Sakura smiled looking at it, "I am looking forward to meet him." _"I know now…" _Erika thought and smiled, _"When she was here with Konzen-sensei, they made love and their love with never fade away, no matter what."_

"I can make you remember," Erika said in chibi and everyone looked at her. "How?" Sakura was pleased. Erika grabbed the paper fan from Sanzo and hit Sakura's face again and again with it, "There? Do you remember anything?" 

Her eyes changed into swirls and she crashed down into the water behind her. The boys shared a huge sweat drop behind their head. Sakura stood up and choked Erika up, "NO, I still don't remember!" She was soaking wet. She walked to the land like a giant, "I need to have my night bath."

They set up the camp there and it evening. Goku looked left, right, back and front. Gojyo pointed at him looking at Hakkai, who shrugged. He put off his T.shirt with a happy expression. The girls walked out from their camps giggling and in a bolt from the blue, Goku quickly blocked his body with his shirt smiling. Sanzo was behind him and had an irritated look. Goku crashed down in a flash as Sanzo hit him right on his head. The girls entered in the women's part of bathing while the boys waited at the opposite part. The place can be used by travelers since in the middle of the oasis, it had blocks of rocks to cover the girls from the boys.

The girls were cozy in the cold water and they would rather be in it than walking under the hot sun. Sanzo wasn't having a bath, he was looking up the sky, remembering the beautiful princess that always appear in his dream for his return. He was sitting on top of the rock; that snapped Erika. She called Sakura softly and pointed at Sanzo. She squeaked softly and Erika whispered to her as she had an idea. Sanzo yelped as the girls throw a big rock on her that the other boys shared the same huge sweat drop. The girls high-five each other for their success. Sanzo had big veins popping out from the rock and stood up angrily that pushed the huge rock away. The girls were giggling and Sanzo stopped when he saw Gojyo peeking in chibi. He threw the rock to him and he was squeezed. "Serves you right," Sanzo was proud.

Erika, who couldn't stand missing Hakkai, climbed up the rocks and looked passionately at him. She sighed when he had a cute look. "Erika, what are you doing?" Sakura looked up at her baffled and she had vertical lines on her face when the boys looked up. Hakkai, for no reason, slipped into the water that made the boys changed their case to him. It was a long minutes that he haven't popped out. Sanzo, who reacted so fast, jumped in the water to help him but Hakkai was already out, "I was foolish…" Sanzo popped out from the water with an irritated look. He was soaking wet.

Sanzo's cloak was hanged in the middle of the palm tree and he looked very annoyed and cold. He looked at Hakkai but he just shrugged. He looked at Gojyo; he looked refused. He looked at Sakura, who handed out her biggest trousers. His eyes were irritated and grabbed the trousers. Erika handed out a big red cloak but with a slit on the waist that gave Sanzo goose bumps. 

Sanzo walked out from his camp and Gojyo and Goku puffed out laughed. "You look very pretty, Sanzo," Gojyo praised and he aimed the gun at him. 

"Remind me again, I'll kill you," He said angrily. "Chill, Sanzo," Sakura smiled, "History can write about you." "Genjo Sanzo with slit on the waist…" Erika added in chibi made her crashed down when Sanzo hit her with the paper fan. He aimed the gun at Sakura, who was giggling but she didn't pay attention. He grumbled and put back his gun. 

"Who's still hungry?" Sakura asked innocently and Goku, obviously raised his arm. 

"Me! Me!" She stood up and took Sanzo's cloak that was hanged. The other looked at her move and eyes widen when she made his cloak as fish bait. 

"What are you doing with my clothes?" Sanzo hit her head angrily and took back his cloak to dry. 

"I was going to fish…" She said with lip alert. "Not using my clothes!" He said angrily and she pouted. 

Goku was sitting outside alone since he couldn't go to sleep. He looked at the sky and saw visions of his old friends. He looked down and drew his friends on the sand, "Who are they anyway?" They were the Konzen's party, Nataku, the beautiful princess; who Sanzo always dreamed and a pretty girl with long green hair. He stopped and rubbed the sand so no one will see it. He stood up, "Show yourself, demon!" 

"Demon? Where? Where?" Sakura popped out from her camp and Erika still had her eyes closed. "I want to fight him! I want to fight him!" She rushed forward in chibi but Gojyo pulled her collar. 

"Stop there, horsy," He said and looked at the demon, "Who might you be very rude to attack middle of the night?" 

"So…" The demon's voice raised from the trees, "Chan Sakura had joined the party." 

Sakura stopped seriously, "How do you know my name?" 

"Isn't it obvious when you joined in the party?" Eirka reminded yawning. 

"Oh… I knew that…" She replied with a sweat drop. 

"What's all the fuss here?" Sanzo walked out his camp and the demon had his jaw dropped down. 

"Was I given the wrong information? They said 4 men and 2 girls," The demon said in squeaky tune that Sanzo pulled the trigger towards him. "Hm… Genjo Sanzo, if I am not mistaken," He guessed, "This Genjo Sanzo act like a woman." Sanzo shot him again and again but couldn't get aim. 

Every one of them battled the demon and lasted for along time. He was very good that he hurt both Gojyo and Goku. Erika started healing them. Hakkai collected his Ki and threw it to the demon. He laughed and hit the Ki which headed to Sanzo's cloak. 

"Sorry Sanzo," Hakkai apologized and more veins popped out from his head. The demon saw Erika busy healing and aimed at her. He ran towards her with sharp fangs. 

"Erika!" Hakkai yelled and blocked her. He was stabbed on the waist and Erika's eyes widen. 

"Hakkai?" He fell down on the ground with a pleased smile and bloods follow from his body. "Hakkai!" Erika crawled towards him.

"Why you darn demon," Sakura headed towards him but he kept dodging. 

Erika put his lower jaw up and let him sit infront of her, "I won't lose you, Hakkai." She used her ultimate, last energy to heal him fully. A white ball occurred from her palms that she pushed it into Hakkai's body.

Sanzo kept shooting but it was useless. "Try that for a change," Sanzo pointed Sakura from behind and she slashed him into half. "That's the consequence to hurt my friends," She said angrily.

"Hakkai, I'll come back for you. Wait for me, I promise," Erika's eyes filled with tears and she was fading away. She transformed into small white balls that floated in front of Hakkai. He opened his eyes and looked everyone, "Where's Erika?" No one replied and he looked at the white balls in front of him, it transformed into a scarlet ribbon and landed onto his lap, "Erika…" _"I promise, Hakkai. Wait for me."_

They were on the road the next day and Hakkai looked different. Sakura was as usual in middle of Hakkai and Sanzo and she was sewing Sanzo's cloak. "It's a good thing Erika thought me how to sew," She pouted angrily, "I'll have my revenge!" Hakkai looked up the sky and visualized Erika smiling in the air, "Erika…" Sakura stopped sewing and looked at him. 

What happened before - _"Hakkai…" She said in a soft tune, "Is it alright if I follow you everywhere?" Hakkai smiled with a questioned huh. She looked down and her fangs blocked her eyes, "Is it alright if I am in love with you?" Hakai held on her hands and she blushed looking up at him, "Hakkai?" "You can follow me everywhere and you can be in love with me too," He had the cutest look and her eyes changed, sign of happiness. They were getting nearer and Eirka lost her blush bit by bit, "Ha…kkaii…" She closed her eyes and their lips meet. They stopped and crashed down when they heard Sanzo's usual voice and had sweat drops._

"Oi, continue your sewing," Sanzo ordered, actually he was concerned. "Stupid-monkey!" "Pervert Ero Kappa!" She looked left and right with a questioned and continued sewing while pouting about Sanzo. _"I'll wait for you, Erika…" _Erika smiled in the air at them.

To be continued

****

Episode 6: Protection

Review 


	6. Protection

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Sanzo: ... What are you looking at? ...

(-no one in the room-)

****

Sanzo: Fine! That annoying irresponsible pig headed girls does not own Gensomaden Saiyuki.

****

Goku: I do! *jumps out off no where*

****

Kazuya Minekura: *whacks Goku* Hey, I made that anime!

****

Sanzo: ... ... Who called him? ... ...

Note: This is the same story as _The Angel's Journey_, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot. Gensomaden Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey ****

Authoress - Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

****

First I like to thank you,

Crystal D. Starlit

Marie

Episode 6: Protection 

Goku was sleeping tired of fighting with Gojyo. Gojyo was just lying on the vehicle, nothing to do and at least Goku wasn't complaining but his stomach was complaining. It sounded it could be heard by everyone in the vehicle that they had irritated eyes. Hakkai giggled, "He's not complaining." 

"True…" Sakura agreed shutting her ears, "But it hurts my ears. His stomach growls louder than Snorlax." Everyone shared the same huge sweat drop. Sanzo had veins popping out from his head and pointed his gun straight at Goku's stomach after hitting his head. 

"Huh? Huh?" Goku woke up and squeaked looking at the gun, "Sanzo, what are you doing?" 

"If I shot your stomach, then it won't be growling like crazy," He said still with veins. Goku's expression changed and blocked his stomach, "What are you talking about, Sanzo? If you shot it, where am I going to put my digested food?" 

"Try sending it to your brain," Gojyo teased pointed his head and they started to fight.

"Dumplings ~ dumplings ~ Pam ~ Pam ~ candies ~ candies ~ cake ~ cake," Goku sang dancing walking to an inn with the others. 

"Goku's felt hungry," Hakkai pointed. "Don't go with 'felt' just go with 'looked'," Sanzo corrected angrily annoyed. 

Sakura giggled and dashed forward. She stopped in front of an inn and waved to them, "Here's a nice spot!" Sanzo's expression changed and warned her. Sakura felt an evil aura behind her and turned wailing out her weapon. 

"Chan Sakura is good that what was told," A black demon with sharp ears praised licking his blood on his chin. 

"You? Who are you?" Sakura had angry, curious eyes that entered in the demon's eyes. He hehed, "It's not of your concern when you are going to be eaten." 

"Eaten?" Goku pointed and looked up at Sakura, "Can you be eaten?" She kicked him angrily, "I am not edible!" 

"Why her? Why not someone else?" Hakkai pointed. "Since her meat blood is different from other," The demon vanished and Sakura looked disappointed. "I should have killed him just one attack." She clicked her fingers. 

"Nice room," Sakura jumped to the bed as the boys insisted her to sleep on the bed including Sanzo. [Author: *shrugs* How should know he insisted? Maybe he is used to sleep on the ground.] "And a nice cuddling bed," She jumped up and down on the bed. 

"Thank you," Hakkai thanked the servant and closed the door. He turned to them, "Time for bed, children." He looked at Gojyo, Goku and Sakura. "Who you calling children?" They wailed like children. Hakkai giggled and he shut off the lights.

Outside the window, there was someone peeking outside the window. His face had scratches and had an evil grin. He made some grumbling sound. "Goku, are you still hungry?" Sakura complained sitting, "You're stomach is growling. Do you need to eat?" She looked down at Goku, but he was sleeping comfortably that a sweat drop formed on her head. She turned to the window and looked up the sky. She looked down at her necklace, "Constant with the stars above, know that you are loved…" She smiled and laid back but before she did. A long scale ambushed in the window and shut her mouth from screaming. Other scales tied up her hands and legs and she was pulled out, _'Sanzo!' _Her eyes widened trying to tell Sanzo but he couldn't hear her.

"Kon~zen… Kon~zen…" Goddess of Mercy cuddled his cheeks that night that annoyed him. "What do you want, old lady?" He said angrily, "My name is not Konzen!" She pointed at Sakura's bed with her face. He had a questioning look and turned. His eyes widen and turned back to the Goddess, but she vanished. He stood up and woke everyone up.

Sakura was strangled up on the tree tied up by the scales that were produced from the previous demon and she was unconscious. A scale cuddled her face and the demon had an evil grin, "You're one different Goddess, Chan Sakura. But don't worry, everything will end soon after I drink your blood..." Before he could kiss her on the lips, her necklace shone and an aura from him pushed from her. "What the?" He questioned, "What's that necklace?" The letter 'K' and 'S' on the necklace were glowing beautifully that hurt the demon's eyes, "Where does this light come from?" He crashed down when someone hit him on the back.

"Darn you Demon," Goku complained yawning, "It took us all night if this light never shone." 

"Tell me about it?" Gojyo replied with not fully opened eyes. 

"Boys, you can continue your sleep later after doing the job," Hakkai said. 

"Or do you want to sleep forever," Sanzo pointed his gun to them that they refused. "Aw… no, that won't be necessary," They said with sweat drops. 

"Sanzo party…" The demon grumbled and tsked, "I should have done it earlier." He widened up his eyes that the other scales headed them, "Meet my scales!" Goku attacked the scales but was hit on the back. Hakkai avoided while Gojyo was hitting the scales from being hit. Sanzo was shooting them but got healed in just a second. 

__

"What is it?" Sakura opened her ears and she felt that she was floating. She saw her necklace shinning in front of her. "The necklace?" "Sakura…" She heard voice and turned, "Who is it?" "It's very pretty," She heard a young girl's voice nearby, "I knew it will turn out well." Sakura kept turning and turning around but there was no one around, "Reveal yourself!" "I added some powers in it so it will protect you when I am not around," Another deeper man voice said and it echoed into her ears. Sakura knew that voice, "Sanzo?" She turned and saw a girl with short sky-blue hair smiling happily. Her eyes widen, she looked exactly like her. She saw a long blonde hair with purple clothes in front of the girl and before he turned to her, she woke up.

"Uh?" She blinked and saw Gojyo protecting her, "Gojyo?" "Hey, how about sleeping with me tonight as your repay?" He winked handsomely that Sakura kicked him with her tied legs on his nose and Sanzo threw the paper fan to him. She looked at Sanzo with dotted eyes and her expression changed into serious when Sanzo, himself, faded into the man with long blonde hair in her dream. It faded back to Sanzo and she shook her head, "That's not a good thinking, Sakura." 

The demon expression changed and paid no attention to the men. He headed back to Sakura and pulled her away. She transformed into chibi startled when he was pulling her like a lightning, "Let go of me!" She kicked the demon's head and landed back on the ground as he crashed down. "Taking me away is not a good thing," She puffed back in chibi and crashed down when the scales were pulled back. She sweat dropped on the ground annoyed, "I'll get you!" She jumped and her butt ached making her feeling an electrical move in her veins. The boys shared the same sweat drop. She wailed out her weapon seriously, "Goku, let's kick his but!" 

"My pleasure," He was ready with his Almighty Staff and they headed towards the demon. The demon had sweat drops and tried to escaped but turned to dust screaming. Both Sakura and Goku jumped back like a pro. They high fived and danced, "Who's the strongest? ~" Sanzo and Gojyo crashed down. 

"Hey," They were walking back to the inn and Sakura raised up her voice, "Who told you I was captured?" 

Sanzo tsked, "I don't want to talk about." Hakkai chuckled, "I bet Goddess of Mercy told you." 

"Goddess of Mercy?" Sakura's eyebrow shot up; "Who's Goddess of Mercy?" 

"The Goddess that is fond of Sanzo," Gojyo teased and avoided his bullet. "Goddess of Mercy…" She repeated thinking and stopped, "That name is very familiar. I think I've meet her." She dashed to Sanzo in chibi and jumped to his head, "Sanzo! Sanzo! Can you make an appointment for me and that girlfriend of yours?" 

They boys from behind stopped with a strange expression. She crashed down when he threw her to the ground with veins popping out from his temple, "She is not my girlfriend and I don't like her." The boys shared the same sweat drop. 

She pouted on the ground with cross arms, "But I just want to meet her maybe she know anything about me!" She stopped and looked down at her necklace, "She maybe know who gave this to me." 

Sanzo stopped but then he walked ahead, "You wouldn't have any fiancee." "Why is that?" She stood up dusting down visible dust with a crooked look. 

"Because you are an inconsiderate, playful, naughty, ugly and annoying that no man would want you," He replied with closed eyes and she steamed. She ran towards him like a cow and punched him, "That's what you think!" They started to fight and the others laughed. 

To be continued

****

Episode 7: Scarlet Ribbon 

Review 


	7. Scarlet Ribbon

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

GiLa aNiM3: Who was the helper Disclaimer yesterday?

(-everyone points Sanzo-)

****

Sanzo: No one was in the room and I was forced to be the Disclaimer.

****

Goku: And Kazuya Minekura sensei came! *points*

****

GiLa aNiM3: Who? *sparkling eyes* Kazuya Minekura sensei???? Whaaaaa!! This is the best day in my whole life. I got the chance to see Kazuya Minekura sensei!

****

Resha: Who's he again? O.o

****

Hakkai: The one who create us! *points*

****

Resha: Oh really, why does he look like Gojyo? o.o

****

Hakkai: Oh that's because he is disguising to be Minekura sensei because he need to go home for while. 

****

GiLa aNiM3: What!?

****

Gojyo: Hakkai, you shouldn't have said that... She's boiling

****

GiLa aNiM3: SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! 

****

Note: This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot.

First of all, I love to thank to:

Gensomaden Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey ****

Authoress - Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

Episode 7: Scarlet Ribbon 

"San~zo, I am hungry…" Goku complained after a few hours eating, "And my stomach is grumbling…" "Just as I expected…" Gojyo pouted with irritated eyes, "I wonder how Goku don't get fat eating so much food." Hakkai giggled from upfront, "I guess the snails in his body ate them." 

"Eh?" Goku had a questioned look, "Are there snails in my body?" "Well, Goku, usually someone that eats so much would get fat but some people don't because that have some kind of snails somewhere in their stomach and those snails eats the food that are eaten," Sakura explained seriously. 

"Like you," Sanzo pointed and she steamed up again. She stepped on the chair vehicle like a giant, "Why I…?" Hakkai put on the brakes and she was hit on the screen vehicle in chibi. "I am so sorry… I need to stop…" Hakkai said with sweat drops. "Ouch…" She complained with tears and tripped down the screen. 

"Where are we, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked and a sweat drop formed on his head when he saw Goku on the ground half dead. "I don't know, but I sense we should be here…" Hakkai replied seriously looking at an old abandon temple, _"I can sense something that will happen here…" _

"Why? Did 'his' girlfriend told you?" Sakura had irritated eyes looking at Sanzo and Hakkai looked at Sanzo, who turned to her. She crashed down after being hit; "She is not my girlfriend!" Goku jumped up and transformed into serious, "I smell blood…" "Same here…" Gojyo agreed with a confident look.

Sakura flinched with vertical lines on her face. "I sense demonic energy," Hakkai added seriously and Sanzo harrumphed. She sulked in the corner with more vertical lines on her face. Their voices were … cruel. "Guys…" She had sweat drops but it vanished. She turned to the temple where she visualized a door appeared and it opened. She at first wanted to ask but she was distracted. She then asked questions that the boys turned to her baffled. "What?" "When?" "How?" "Why?" "Where?" "Sakura?" Goku asked but she rushed in the temple. "Sakura!?"

They ran in the temple and there were 5 doors. "Waitaminute!" Gojyo stopped rushing, "Where did she go?" "I think it's here," Hakkai pointed the second door. "I think she went in here," Goku pointed the fifth door. Sanzo was in front of the first door. "Okay, I'll go here," Gojyo pointed the third door, "Return back here when there is nothing." They dashed in. 

Running in the door, they went back to the entrance. "Now, how did that happen?" Goku had dotted eyes looking at them scratching. "Where the hell did you go, Sakura?" Gojyo messed up his hair like crazy. "Let's go in here," Hakkai entered in the fifth door but it ended at back to the entrance again. 

"I'm dying…" Goku cried in chibi. Sanzo thought and pointed, "I got an idea. Follow me!" He entered in the first and then to the second, to the third and to the fifth. They looked like snakes from above. In the end, they entered in the fourth door and a room appeared.

Sanzo tsked proud of his work and the guys applauded from behind, "You're good, cool, Sanzo." They stopped when they felt a strong demonic energy and saw Sakura in the air above a pit with full of spells that made her hair longer than before. She was in while bubble ball in the air at the center of the room. Her head was looking down and was wearing a white dress with a ribbon on her waist.

"Sakura?" "I have a strange feeling about this," Sanzo pointed seriously as he had a look at the pit with full of demonic energy spells. It was producing demonic powers. "Sakura is controlled by that energy," Hakkai pointed still smiling. A sweat drop formed behind the other boys' head. Hakkai just giggled.

Suddenly they heard someone laughing in air. "So, you've found the way in, huh?" That voice came out from Sakura's mouth and when they had a look at her, her eyes were dark red-green, "Very good, Sanzo's party!" 

"Who are you?" Goku fisted that his Almighty Staff appeared in his palms. "What do I look like to you?" Her head was higher than before looking cruelly at them.

"A soul demon that possesses living body to get their second life, am I right?" Hakkai pointed up smiling casually. Sanzo and Gojyo sweat dropped from his sides. "Good guess, Cho Hakkai," The demon praised smiling cruelly looking down at him. 

"Even then," Gojyo overruled, "Sakura can't be easily beaten!" Hakkai smiled, "I suggest you better go out from her body before she get mad. She's short-tempered, you know." Sanzo and Gojyo crashed down. 

"Get out from her body!" They heard Goku's angry voice from behind and turned. He was gripping his weapon tight, "I said 'Get out from her body! NOW!"

"Hrm..." The demons raised up the eyebrow looking intensely at Goku, "I feel so much power from you." She floated up and when she saw Goku heading towards her to attack, she stopped him, "If you hurt me, you'll hurt her too." His eyes widened immensely and he landed down. "I am inside this Sakura's body and if I'm hurt, she's hurt too," She laughed in a high pitch. "That isn't a good news," Gojyo said and Sanzo tsked, "Oi, what should we do?"

Goku gripped on his weapon tighter and there were drips of blood streaming down from his palms, "Let go of her... Get out from her body... NOW!" Suddenly a strong aura coming out from Goku pushed her to the wall. "Goku, you baka-saru, stop it!" Gojyo retorted back and pulled his arms from behind. 

"Let go of me!" He demanded trying to get lose, "I will kill this soul demon!" "Then, what should you do? Attack her, Sakura's body?" Gojyo corrected angrily from behind and he stopped. He landed down onto his knees and paled, "I don't want..." "Huh?" Gojyo had a questioning look from behind. "What's the matter, Goku?" Hakkai held on his shoulder.

"I don't want to lose another friend! Like we lost Erika!" Goku screamed and there were streaming tears on his cheeks coming down and out from his eyes. Hakkai snapped remembering Erika's death. He looked down and this showed that he was depressed.

"Erika... yes... she's dead... that's obvious, when she is WEAK!" She beamed up and started laughing. Hakkai stood up angrily, "Erika's not weak! She's strong and kind-hearted!" An eyebrow shot up, "Hrm... so you're the one she sacrificed for?" He clenched his teeth angrily fisting. The enemy was provoking him. She saw a scarlet ribbon and took it in such speed. Hakkai's eyes widened immensely, "The ribbon..."

"What a pretty ribbon..." She checked it, "It looked like blood." "Please, give that back!" Hakkai pleaded back, he knows that was the only thing Erika left him. She tsked and giggled. She raised up her arm and her fingernails were sharp, "I'll make you suffer first." She started tearing the ribbon with her long sharp fingernails as Hakkai's eyes widened immensely. _"Erika..." _

Suddenly there was a sound of thud and smoke from that ribbon that made everyone hit to the wall. "What the hell –" She cursed angrily and floated back. Everyone saw a shinning light in the middle of the room. "That woman sure look sexy, I wonder she's single..." Gojyo pointed and Sanzo whacked his head. 

"Play time is over, Yuen," A familiar and sexy voice was heard from the shinning light and the light was going down slowly. "It's Erika..." Goku pointed and Sanzo and Gojyo looked confused, "It's really Erika!" 

"Yes, Goku, you are definitely right," She looked down at him smiling, "Thank you for remembering me." She looked at Hakkai, "You too Hakkai." Her hair was white short with a beautiful gown. "Erika..." Hakkai whispered and smiled, "You keep your promise..."

Erika faced Sakura, who was not herself and pointed her, "You're not Sakura!" Everyone crashed down. "Of course she's not Sakura! We know that!" Sanzo had veins popping out from his temple with his fist shaking. They started battling but Erika stopped all of a sudden, "When will you stop hunting Sakura?" 

Sakura (demon) panted, "Because she came from a tribe we hate and why do you have to help her? You are one of us, demon!" 

"Oh, could Sakura be a demon exterminator?" Hakkai pointed up curiously and Gojyo shrugged. "I am a half demon and my half is Sakura's tribe!" Erika corrected, "But who I am, is what I am!" "You never change, do you?" The demon said, "Sakura isn't one of your family!" "She's my childhood and bestfriend!" She screamed and everyone stopped.

__

"Erika?" Sakura was sitting alone in the dark place shivering. She could hear Erika's voice, "Erika?"

"Sakura?" Sanzo questioned after hearing Sanzo's voice. "I didn't hear her, do you, Goku?" Gojyo looked at Goku but he shook his head left and right. "Sakura, I know you're still in there. Talk to me!" Erika make a communication inside Sakura, "It's me Erika!" 

__

"Erika..." She looked weak and tried to stand up, "Erika... you're alive... but where are you?" She fell down as someone pushed her. "Go back to sleep!" An annoying creepy demanded. "Who are you?" Sakura yelled. She laughed, "Don't you know me, Goddess Sakura?" Sakura snapped, "Goddess?" "I am the last soul demon that your sister let go!" She added and Sakura moved backwards. "Sakura, don't listen to her!" She heard Erika' voice, "Fight with it!" "It's useless, Erika, Sakura won't come back ever again!" The enemy laughed, "Don't worry, Goddess Sakura. I won't kill you for the time being. I'll kill your friends first!" Sakura's eyes widened immensely, "Friends?" She saw her friends in her mind and it suddenly focused to Sanzo. She fisted, "No! NO!!! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" 

Now everyone in the room heard her. "Darn this girl!" The demon cursed, "She's stronger than expected." She collected more demonic spells to herself to weaken Sakura inside her.

Erika, who was on the corner, got a great idea. She garbed Sanzo and threw him onto Sakura's body. She pulled his arms behind Sakura letting him hold her. Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku had crooked expression. "What? Let go of me!" The demon screamed and Sanzo seemed to ignored it, well actually he seems to like it, he knew that's the only way to help. The demon clenched her teeth pushing him away but it was useless. At the end, she got mad and got out from Sakura's body. 

She floated through the air and it looked like a ghost. Sanzo jumped down and landed with Sakura in his arms. The demon panted, "This is just the beginning!" "Hak~kai~chan!" Erika waved and turned t Hakkai, "One fire ball please." Hakkai nodded and positioned his palms on his waist, "One fire ball coming right up!" He smiled happily and he threw the fire ball straight to the demon chest and she screamed. She vanished and turned to dust.

Sakura blinked her eyes and saw someone in front of her. Her sight become clearer and saw Sanzo. She blushed intensely with her eyes widened immensely, "San... zo?" "So sleeping beauty, you're up already?" Gojyo teased with irritated eyes and both Sanzo and Sakura had an intense hiding blush. They quickly whacked Gojyo's head with the paper fan at the same time.

"Er... Where's my horse?" Erika pointed looking left and right in chibi. "I need to eat it!" Goku replied smiling with red cheeks. "Yup, Goku was so hungry!" Gojyo added. Erika's eyebrow shot up, "Yes, then again, where's my horse?" 

"Goku quickly finished eating it after you vanished that time," Hakkai smiled immensely and innocently that Erika's mouth quickly widened. "What?!" She screamed and her jaw widely dropped down. She turned to Goku with a death glare, "How dare you eat my favorite pet, you baka-saru?" Goku snapped and looked at her with veins popping out, "What did you say? How about you? A glowing white ghost!?" They quarreled for a while and there was a sweat drop formed behind Hakkai's head. 

"You ate my horse!" Erika pointed angrily with her face larger than her body. "Yup, you ate her horse," Gojyo followed Erika's words from behind her. "Hentai!" Erika turned to him fisting. 

"Hentai?" Goku's eyebrow shot up and took out a small scrape book. He started scribbling, "Ero Kappa! Hentai Ero Kappa! Baka Ero Kappa!" He pouted childishly. A few seconds later, Goku said it out loud pointing Gojyo, who boiled like crazy. He grabbed him up angrily, "Where did you got that?" Goku grinned evilly. Erika grabbed the scrape book and tried to read it, "What the hell is this? This is just scribbles." 

"Goku doesn't know how to write," Hakkai pointed up after a giggle. "He doesn't even know how to read," Gojyo added retorting. Goku boiled. "By the way," Erika was cooler than before and looked left and right, "Where's Sanzo and Sakura? Do they have to take all day?" Hakkai shrugged, "I don't know and I don't mind if they did take all day." They all giggled together. 

Sanzo and Sakura were still in temple to find her clothes that the demon left. "Yaa!! Found you at last!" She jumped to the corner and cuddled her clothes. 

"They are just clothes..." Sanzo pouted angrily, "You have more clothes on the Jeep!" She turned to him, "Hey! This is Mononoke's special clothes before she got married!" She stood up and dusted off visible dust of the dress. He harrumphed and she had irritated eyes. She walked ahead; "You boys won't understand girls not even a million years." 

Her eyes immensely and looked innocently as she tripped on a rock. She screamed and crashed down. Sanzo didn't laugh, he just looked at her, "What's wrong now?" He asked when she couldn't stand up. She held on her leg and looked up at him biting her lower lip, "Er... Sanzo, I bruised my ankle..." His expression looked the same and kneeled down in front of her. She had a questioning look, "Huh?" 

"I'll give a Piggy back," Sanzo suggested and she felt she sulked. "I didn't know you'd know that, Sanzo," She shivered and jerked, "Are you Sanzo I know?" He tsked and grabbed her back lifting her up. She blushed intensely, "Sanzo?" It was a rare moment and Sakura was starting to like it. She rested down on his back smiling comfortably and blushing. She felt more secure, in addition, his back was warm as if she felt it a long time ago. Since she was tried, she accidentally gone to sleep. Sanzo seemed to like it too but his expression changed to annoyed when Sakura was drooling on his back. 

The others outside saw them and blinked their eyes. They shook their heads and stopped blinking. Hakkai smiled, "What keep you two so long?" Sanzo tsked, "This girl is pain in the neck!" He carefully placed her on the vehicle seat that woke her up. She blinked and looked left and right, "Where am I?" 

"Hime!" She heard Gojyo and turned to him, "Did you have fun on Sanzo's back?" He teased and they both had another hiding intense blush. A gunshot passed Gojyo and luckily dodged, "Okay, okay, I was just joking." Sakura sighed and raised up her arms that sweat drops formed behind her head, "I haven't changed by clothes yet..." 

"You can change your clothes at the next town," Hakkai intentionally moved the vehicle smiling casually and she shrieked. "Or you can change it here!" Erika had evil eyes behind her, floating. Gojyo nodded drooling, "Yeah, that would be interesting!" Erika sweat dropped, "I shouldn't have said that." Sakura harrumphed and sunk in her seat annoyed, "You wish!"

"Hah..." Hakkai felt the warm breeze, "What a peaceful day." "You wish!" Sanzo and Sakura pouted childishly. 

To be continued

****

Episode 8: Can't Let You Die

Please Review


	8. Can't let you die yet!

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination.

****

Gojyo: on bed hurt Darn that GiLa aNiM3, she may look sexy and pretty but I don't like her attitude.

****

Resha: Speaking of her, where is she?

****

Goku: Drinking wine with Hakkai in the garden!

(-sweat drops-) (-irritated eyes-)

****

Resha: Then, who's going to do the disclaimer?

****

Sanzo: Let me...

****

Resha: O.o are you Genjo Sanzo? You know, he won't volunteer.

****

Sanzo: Both the irresponsible stupid girls do not own the anime.

****

Resha: ### Oh that's very helpful... GiLa aNiM3, did you hear that?

(-crashes of wines-)

****

Note: This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot.

I'd like to thank:

Kairi-chan

Gensomaden Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey ****

(c) Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

****

Episode 8: Can't Let You Die

The party was camping in the forest and the owls were making their usual sounds in the surrounding but that doesn't scare the girls. "Ero Kappa!" Goku's annoying scream was heard by every animal in the forest, "That last dumpling belongs to me!"

Gojyo gulped thinking, "I didn't see your NAME on it!" "You ate it..." Goku pouted childishly. "Yes, I ate it," Gojyo provoked him. "You Ero..." Goku fisted and Sanzo aimed his gun at them.

"Urusai!" He scolded angrily with a vein. "It's good being a fatherhood," Hakkai got some air after a hot drink and he giggled.

Erika agreed giggling, "Guess your right, Hakkai. They are like brothers." "Brother?" Gojyo and Gojyo glared each other to death.

Gojyo snapped and looked left and right, "By the way, where's Sakura?"

"She said that she is looking for something deep in the forest," Hakkai pointed the forest. "She did?" Why? She could be killed!" Erika worried standing and then sat down, "Nah, who cares, she can watch over herself." A thunder strike and she had her eyes irritated.

"That's because she's a burden," Sanzo overruled and he was heading towards the forest. "But why is Sanzo-sama heading towards the forest?" Gojyo beamed childishly, "Worried about Sakura hime?" Sanzo tsked and retorted, "Watch your mouth or I'll rip it off." He entered the dark forest.

"Really why am I heading this stupid forest?" Sanzo asked himself, "I am not worried about that Neko-headed Sakura." He snapped and saw the beautiful princess in a blue gown that always appears in his dream asking for his return. This one is clearer than before, he could see she had short sky-blue hair looking at him happily.

Meanwhile in the forest, Sakura was having her special lifetime. She was in a river and having a special secret bath. She sighed, "I haven't got any bath for a few days. This is the life." She laid her head on the water. She was of course naked and no one was around. Sanzo reached there and washed his face as he spotted the river. While he was cleaning, he heard a familiar singing voice and felt suspicious.

"Take my hand,

take my whole life to,

but I can't help, ****

falling in love,

with you..."

She started humming prettily that attracted Sanzo. He then saw Sakura's back. "Aa... I love this world!" She raised up her arms happily. She heard someone's footstep and turned. Her eyes widened immensely as she saw Sanzo. Quickly he shut her mouth to prevent her to scream. Her eyes were still wide opened stunned of Sanzo's sudden arrival.

"Hrmm... hrm... hrm... [what are you doing here, you hentai]" She scolded angrily but he didn't understand a word. "Be quiet!" Sanzo hissed angrily. She nodded and Sanzo pulled away his hands.

"What are you doing here?" She retorted angrily and swam backward, "Are you peeking on me?" "Why would I?" He had irritated eyes, "And who would?"

"Shut up!" She said back angrily. "You were singing and thought that you were a demon," He stood up and turned away. "What demon would sing?" She overruled annoyed, "And besides, you know my voice when I always sing on the way!".

Sanzo looked differently, "... The words are familiar..." She had a question look. "It seemed that I know those lyrics somewhere... somehow..." He added and the silence broke. "Stop staring at me like that!" He said annoyed, "Get dressed before the others get wrong about this." She blushed and agreed. She got up from the river and quickly put on her clothes. "I wish I could stay in the water a little longer," She pouted childishly.

Back at the camping place, Hakkai and Erika were having a great time laughing and smiling together that annoyed Gojyo and Goku, who were on the corner. "What are they talking about?" Goku hissed irritated.

Gojyo shrugged, "I have no idea. But I am very envious that Erika had interest to Hakkai than me!" "Baka, how would Erika had interest in you?" Goku groaned angrily to him and Gojyo whacked his with the cooked fish.

"Okeari nasai," Hakkai and Erika greeted both Sanzo and Sakura. "Where have you two been?" Hakkai asked curiously. "I thought Sanzo went to the deep forest NOT to find Sakura?" Goku overruled childishly, "Beside you did say she was a burden..."

"Bur!? Den!? Whaat!?" Sakura yelled angrily and childishly with veins popping out.

Middle of the night, while they were sleeping. Goddess of Mercy popped out to where in front of Sanzo. Before she could hold his chin, Sanzo woke up hitting her hand.

"What do you want, old lady?" He groaned angrily. "Konzen... No... Genjo Sanzo," She said intensely looking at him.

"I did followed your orders to the west, what more do you want from me?" He stood up angrily. She hehed, "Genjo Sanzo, you have so many problems in your hands." She looked at Sakura sleeping and drooling.

"What do I have to do with her? She's a just a burden," He corrected and put out a cigarette, "And if she goes into danger again, don't expect me to-" He stopped.

"You're wrong. She always been a burden since you meet her," She retorted back softly still looking at Sakura, "But deep inside you, Genjo sanzo, you love to rescue her!"

Sanzo's expression changed and aimed his gun at her. "I've told you a hundred times," She reminded him, "Humans can't kill Gods until you get your memories back, Konzen." She then vanished a few seconds them.

He tsked and put his gun down. He looked down at Sakura, who was sleeping, drooling and snoring.

"Aaa... I won't get from this water..." Sakura was having a dream of her lifetime. Being in the water.

"A burden, huh?" He still stared her and his expression changed when he compared her with the beautiful princess who he knew since a long time. He laid himself back to his mat and tried to get some sleep but he heard bushes. He tsked and threw his cigarette. He was careful and went to sleep.

"So this Genjo Sanzo has some relation with a Goddess who ordered him to west, huh?" A demon said on the tree and threw a fireball towards Sakura. Sanzo's eyes widened in reaction and hit the attack. The demon's eyes widened immensely.

Sakura woke up and blinked. She saw Sanzo in front of her and she blushed red. Their position were right and they others looked at them with dotted eyes, "Sanzo?" "Chat later," Sanzo stood up seriously, "We got a demon to settle!" Sakura looked at his move stupidly. "Since when?" Erika pointed with dotted eyes and Hakkai shrugged.

"But all I can say is we need to exterminate this demon..." Hakkai stood up smiling. "... That disturbed our beauty sleep," Gojyo added annoyed and his weapon appeared.

"Who are you?" Goku screamed at the enemy, "Why do you always want Sakura be to be killed?" He summoned his Almighty Staff. Sakura was still blushing red and shook her head violently, "That cruel ugly corrupt monk won't do such thing!" She heard gunshot that her eyes changed to irritated. She stood up; "No way he'll do it!" She fisted and turned with crossed arm.

"Why should you protect her?" The demon retorted back, "She's a-" Before he could continue, Erika could know where he was and attacked him from behind. "Shut up and start attacking!" She beamed angrily from behind.

Hakkai made out five fireballs and he dodged. "Not even Hakkai-chan's fire ball?" Erika started whining and screaming, "What kind of demon are you?" She pointed at the demon. Hakkai sweat dropped from behind while the others had irritated eyes. "Erika, that's not like you!" Gojyo corrected, "You are not a whiny, you know that." She was in chibi with her eyes filled with tears.

"I did heard Gojyo said you have confidence not like me!" Sakura corrected irritated. A pan was thrown to their faces. "Shut up! My emotion is not controlled by you!" Sweat drops formed on Hakkai's head as Erika had veins popping out. Gojyo and Sakura had swirls in their eyes. Goku peeked at them in chibi, "Darn, the fish is dirty now." Sanzo quickly whacked him and kicked him, "Stop thinking about food, you baka-saru!"

The demon tsked, "So the great powerful Chan Sakura was just a rumor." "Rumor?" Everyone questioned. "They say you went to the Tenjiku to kill the Gyumao's revival experiment," He added in the dark, and his voice was cruel. Sakura snapped and her head started to hurt, "Tenjiku? Gyumao?"

"Er... Sakura, did you go there?" Hakkai pointed up, "It's dangerous there you know." The demon laughed in a high pitch, "Nothing's dangerous to a-" He was hit on the back again. "Oops!" Erika looked innocent and apologized, "That was an accident." Everyone shared the same sweat drop.

__

"Did I?" She held on her head with sweat drops trying to think but she felt her head was going to pieces somehow. She was whacked with a paper fan. She looked up and saw Sanzo angry look, "Attack that demon, you neko!" Her eyes widened and looked at the demon. She stood up and a weapon appeared on her palm, "I bet you know my memories! Tell me!" She dashed towards him in a high speed.

"Sakura?" Everyone questioned shocked. She was fast. She wailed her weapon and the demon vanished. "You mind is filled with problems!" The demon was above her and she looked up. "Sakura, above you!" Gojyo warned.

Sakura screamed but the demon dragged her from the waist. He brought her up in the air, "I'll be promoted for this." He started laughing. "Sakura!" She didn't response. She just sweat dropped. She blinked slowly momentarily and snapped. She tried to get lose, "Let go of me! Let go of me!" A strong wind started. The demon laughed, "Don't do nonsense, Chan Sakura. No matter what, you won't escape from me!" Her eyes widened immensely, _'Sanzo...'_

Erika ran to them, "Sakura, repeat after me!" Sakura looked at her and saw Erika mumbling. She was chanting and Sakura didn't understand the point of repeating but she started mumbling and chanting. The demon had a questioning look. Sakura's eyes widened immensely without the pupils and there were some kind of lighted balls on her palms. Erika had an evil grin, "Royalty Heavenly Punishment!"

"Royalty Heavenly Punishment!" She repeated back and the demon's face was changing, as if it was burning because of the strange spell. He immediately released Sakura. He screamed and turned to dust. Sakura fell down to the ground slowly and started thinking. She knew that spell from someone. She shut her eyes and saw a long blonde haired man smiling to her, he was clearer. She opened her eyes, "Who is he?"

She felt that she was falling and started crying in chibi. The others sweat dropped. Suddenly she stopped before reaching the ground. She was in chibi and stepped down. She jumped down with a puppy look. She screamed, "I floated!" Erika crashed down. Sakura jumped up and down happily in chibi singing; "I floated! I floated! I floated!" Everyone shared the same sweat drop.

Goku crashed down, "I am hungry!" There were more sweats drops and he was whacked. "He need night snack, you know, Sanzo!" Erika smiled. "Night snack? Is there a night snack?" Gojyo looked stupid. "To Goku, it does," Hakkai pointed up and everyone looked at Sakura, who was serious.

She was thinking and looked at Sanzo. She felt a warm stare of him and she blushed. She snapped and shook her head violently. She puffed, _'Not true! Sanzo wouldn't have any relation to Konzen!' _She was with sweat drops and looked scared that everyone was left out.

Sanzo turned and sighed, "She's a burden all right." He went back to sleep and Sakura looked sad. She bit her lips, Sanzo was right. She is burden, why the hell did she follow anyway? Being a burden to Sanzo? She wonder she could ever restore her memories. Who is she? Who's her family? Where she came from? She always question herself. She looked up the sky and watched the stars. She thinks that she used to live up, possible or impossible? She looked at the others but they were sleeping comfortably. A sweat drop formed behind her head after a crash down.

The next early morning, there was a figure looking at her. The sun was already up and everyone woke up except Sakura. "Sakura's not up yet?" Hakkai turned curiously as Hakuryu transformed into a Jeep behind him. The figure was Sanzo, he was planning to whack her but instead he brought her up to the Jeep. Everyone looked stupidly at his move. "What are you looking at?" A vein popped out from his temple. Their eyebrows shot up, "You know, Genjo Sanzo wouldn't volunteer to do such thing." Gojyo and Goku shrieked when a bullet passed by.

"Even though you are a burden, I can't let you die..." He whispered beside Sakura as his eyes were blocked, "Somehow..." The Goddess of Mercy in heaven grinned violently.

To be continued

****

Episode 9: Mr. Emotional Sanzo

Review


	9. Mr Emotional Sanzo

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination.

****

GiLa aNiM3: Ey, where's Gojyo?

****

Hakkai: At the hospital...

****

Goku: Half dead...

****

Resha: I didn't know GiLa aNiM3 is that strong!

****

Hakkai: Hrm... Sanzo accidentally shot directly to his head...

(-oohs from the others-)

****

GiLa aNiM3: Is he alive yet?

****

Sanzo: Does that answer your question? points Gojyo on the door

****

Gojyo: I am back...

****

Resha: You look hurt!

****

Gojyo: I WAS SHOT DIRECTLY TO MY BRAIN! GOOD THING I AM IMMORTAL!

****

GiLa aNiM3: I thought the one immortal here is Goku!? O.o

****

Hakkai: Anyway, minna! Enjoy reading this part...

****

Note: This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot.

**Firstly I like to thank:**

Kairi-chan

Gensomaden Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey ****

Authoress - Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

Konzen, ****

You maybe out there,

Somewhere,

But I don't know where you are,

I wish you were here,

With me,

So we could be together,

Forever.

__

Chan Sakura –heaven-

****

Episode 9: Mr. Emotional Sanzo

There was a sound of fighting on the road and it was obvious that it was the Sanzo's party. They were having fun, to Hakkai eventually. Sanzo and Sakura were very irritated, who wouldn't? Luckily, Sakura was not as worse as Sanzo. Sanzo stepped on his seat that the jeep grumbled for a second. He pointed his paper fan towards the two boys behind, who quickly behave, "Do you want to die that easily??" There were bold veins on his head.

They keep quiet like good boys. Hakkai giggled, "Isn't the weather great today?" Erika giggled as she looked at the boys' expressions. Sanzo sat down and Sakura looked at him, "You are quite angry!" He paid no attention to her and tsked.

"I know you boys are bored, we can always have fun any time!" Hakkai pointed smiling widely and Erika agreed with another giggle floating in between Gojyo and Goku. They harrumphed. They pouted.

"Look, it just came true!" Hakkai put on the brakes and everyone shrieked especially when it was a shocking 'brake'. "Hakkai, don't do that!!" Gojyo yelled from behind angrily and saw a group of demons. An evil grin slashed on his face, "I am really in a bad mood now!"

"We won't let you go any further, Sanzo-ikkou!" One of the demons claimed. "I have heard that sentence when a group stop us," Sakura looked annoyed and down, "Don't you have any good words?" She yelled at them and the demons had sweat drops.

"Kill them!" He yelled to his group and Goku jumped off the jeep looking awfully exited. "Let's have fun Let's have fun " Goku made a melody and Hakkai added. "Fun is good Fun is good " Erika let out another giggle from the jeep. Sanzo started shooting when they were just a few centimeters from him.

A few minutes later, the sun was going to set down and still they were battling. Goku dropped down with a crooked look, "I am hungry..." He complained and wailed out his Al Mighty Staff, "Why are they increasing??"

Gojyo agreed and turned his chain around him, "Yeah, the number is much bigger than the other groups!" Sanzo tsked and a gun shot was heard, "Fools!"

The girls were still on the jeep. Erika was supporting however Sakura was just watching. She felt a dark aura and turned. They heard a rumble sound as Sanzo whacked her head with the paper. She had crosses eyes and revived. She looked up at him, "What did you do that for?" She messaged her head.

He paid no attention to her and put his paper fan in his cloak with a tsk. Hakkai giggled with a sweat drop. "For the great work you guys done, I'll cook you something special tonight!" Erika jumped off the jeep and flew to Hakkai. She held onto his strong arm, "Naa?"

"What do you mean by special?" Sakura muttered and complained, "I don't want to sleep on the 'ground' again!" Everyone stared at her and she immediately reacted, "What?" They felt an aura especially when everyone looked serious. Sakura checked her surrounding, "I don't feel anything!" She hopped off from the jeep, "What are you guys doing anyway?"

Sanzo was listening to something else but Sakura keep on asking. "What is it? Do you hear something, Sanzo?" She asked and Sanzo ordered her to shut up and out of the blue a long arm went out from the bushes and grabbed Sakura on the mouth. She sweats dropped and the guys immediately saw this. Sanzo tried to reach her arms when it was trying to reach him. _"Sanzo!" _She screamed with tears and was pulled in the bushes. He ran into the bushes with the others from behind.

They ran through in and in the bushes but Sakura nor the demon were not around. Goku looked around, "Where are they?" "It's like as if they disappear just like that!" Gojyo added looking around above. "Not in a second!" Erika added worriedly.

Sanzo tsked and walked back to where they ran into. They looked at him, "Where are you going?" "Just follow me if you don't want to be left behind!" He ordered and entered in the bushes. "Oh to think we are upset but he is more upset!" Gojyo pointed and dodged a bullet. "What did you say?" They heard Sanzo's angry scream and Gojyo apologized.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Sakura was on the ground alone, tied up in ropes around her wrists and legs. She was unconscious and there was a demon just sitting on a tree branch. His eyes were sharp and long. His eyes were red and he was only wearing trousers. There were deep scars and scratches on his body. He stared at Sakura and licked his lips. He was waiting for her to wake up.

A few minutes later, Sakura opened her eyes and flinched when she realized her hands and legs were tied together. The demon landed down and she looked at him. "Who is it?" She retorted angrily. "That's a handcuff so you won't flee from me," He replied with an evil look. "You? What do you want from me?" Sakura screamed to him, "I have no relations towards demons and every demons is after me, why?" "No relation?" He repeated and put out a loud laugh, "Don't speak pointless things, Chan Sakura!" He was now looked serious and evil. Sakura moved backwards scared. He stepped towards her slowly and Sakura was scared. She couldn't do anything, _"Sanzo..."_

A human stepped in the forest and the demon immediately vanished for some reason. He saw Sakura on the ground and looked at her for a while. Sakura blinked and somehow couldn't see the human clear. When she opened her eyes, she saw a brown-headed man about his twenties untied the ropes on her legs.

"Are you okay ms," He asked. He looked sweet, "It's a not good thing to wander around here at this time!" "Hey!" She was ataken back and he untied the ropes on her wrists, "I am not just an ordinary girl!" She messaged her wrists. He stared at her and gives her a hand to stand up. She looked up at him and could tell that he can be trusted. She held on his hand and stood up with his help. He gave out a smile.

The group stopped to a nearby cottage and river. Goku immediately jumped off the Jeep forgetting about the dissappearance of Sakura. He headed towards the river and tried to jump into it. "Otto!" Gojyo grabbed his collar and he clung on him for a while in chibi, "Don't jump into conclusions, Baka-saru!"

Sanzo had irritated from a distant and looked at the cottage. Hakkai was heading towards the door and he knocked. An old woman opened the door and greeted, "Yes? May I help you?"

"Obaa-chan I am hungry!!" Goku complained and fell down beside Hakkai, trying to get sympathy. Erika and Hakkai shared the same sweat drop. "Oh dear!" The woman looked worried, "Please come in! Don't just stand there!" She insisted them in. Goku jumped up and ran into the cottage. Gojyo and Sanzo had irritated eyes, "Baka-saru..." Hakkai giggled.

"It's rare to get visitors here, you know!" The old woman served dinner, as it was dinner. "I see..." Hakkai replied and gave a small bite of meat to Hakuryu, who was on his shoulder. He smiled to him. He looked the woman, "Thank you for your hospitality, obaa-chan!" There was a sound of cricket beside him. It was Goku, eating like a wind.

"Mind your manners, Baka-saru!" Gojyo whacked his head and they started to quarrel. Sanzo seemed not listening to this. He looked moreover concerned of something.

"Do you live here all alone?" Hakkai asked again and Erika was just beside him, since the woman couldn't see her. "No, I stay with my son here!" She smiled and turned to a room, "Yuhi, visitors!"

"Hai, mother!" Someone replied and everyone looked at the room. A figure walked out and he was brown-headed young man about his twenties, "Welcome!" He gave them a respectful smile.

"I am done!" They immediately turned when they saw a familiar voice. There was a sky-haired girl walking out the toilet drying her hair smiling sweetly with a long big shirt, "That feel so good!" "Sakura?"

"Sakura?" Yuhi and the old woman repeated. Sakura opened her eyes and Erika was jumping over her. She shrieked and stopped her. "So here you were here when you disappeared!" Gojyo pointed, "You got the borzu worried here!" He pointed to Sanzo and he dodged a fan whack.

"Sakura, are they your accommodates?" Yuhi asked and she nodded. "I have been with them for 2 months now!" She smiled and hit Goku's head, "Don't finish it all, baka!" She was whacked by a paper fan and looked at Sanzo, "Teme, why did you that for?"

He looked at her and she felt uncomfortable, "It wasn't my fault that I was nearly kidnapped!" His eyes narrowed staring at her and she gave up. "Okay fine. It was my fault, if I didn't ask questions and noisy, I wouldn't be kidnapped!" Sanzo looked relieved and sat down. It looked like he won THAT battle. Hakkai and Erika giggled.

Sakura was in a separate room and Yuhi was just standing opposite to her, smiling sweetly like always and Sakura seemed to be annoyed with his 'sweet smile'. She is usually used to see Sanzo's crooked look. He stared at her a second. "What?" An eyebrow shot up, "Is there something on my face?" She held on her face and looked at the mirror, "I look beautiful as always!" She had a sarcastic laugh.

Yuhi laughed too and saw her pushing him out. "I need to have my beauty sleep!" She pointed. "Okay okay!" He replied and stopped. He turned, "I need to talk to you for second!" He looked serious and she had a question look.

Gojyo looked at Erka with a perverted look, "So." He walked over to her, "Erika's going to sleep with?" "Hakkai!" Erika immediately replied and ran over to Hakkai to hug. "Hakkai hakkai hakkai!" She jumped up and down while having her arms around Hakkai's neck. He smiled, "Hai hai, Erika-chan!"

Gojyo had an irritated look. "Chaa!" Erika retorted happily and kissed his cheek, "I love you, Hakkai!" Goku sulked in the corner feeling strange somehow. "Qyu Qyu" Hakuryu cuddled Hakkai's head from behind, he was teasing. The couple smiled at him, "Yes, you'll be sleeping with us too."

Goku looked at them, "How can they understand Hakuryu anyway?" "Why not me?" Gojyo complained back like a kid. He stopped and turned to the door with the others. They heard Sanzo opened the door quietly. "Where are you going, Sanzo?" Goku asked and he just tsked.

They had dotted eyes. "What's that all about?" Gojyo asked curiously. Erika smiled, "I smell the word jealousy!" "You bet I am!" Gojyo retorted. Erika looked irritated, "Not you!"

Meanwhile, back at Sakura's room, Yuhi was still staring warmly at Sakura. "What? What do you want to talk with me?" Sakura asked and sat on her comfy bed playing on it a couple of times. She giggled when she was interested with the bed. "Will... will..." Yuhi had a blush and he was shuttering. He fisted, "I was wondering if you..."

"Hrm?" She looked up at him and he blushed redder. "Will..." He bit his lips and fisted, "Will you marry me?" Sakura looked shocked and Sanzo was shocked too outside as he was going to hold on the handle door.

"I am sorry since it's all of a sudden," He apologized, "But I am in love with you!" He looked her. "Yuhi, we just meet a few hours ago, you can't be in love with me!" She corrected. Sanzo's arm fell down from the door handle for some reason and leaned on the wall with his eyes blocked by his blonde hair.

"My mum likes you a lot and won't live long. Her wish is to get a daughter-in-law as soon as possible and I chose you!" He said again and stepped nearer to her. Sakura looked away biting her lips, "Actually I love someone else..."

"So,"He stopped, "You belong to someone..." He looked disappointed. "Somehow..." She replied and looked at him, "Yuhi, I am not saying this because I dislike you, it's just that..."

"Sush!" He stopped blocking her lips. She snapped, "Yuhi?" "I'll wait for your answer!" He turned to the door, "I'll wait..." He walked out and shut the door. "Yuhi..." She looked guilty.

Outside, Yuhi spotted Sanzo and smiled at him, "Do you want to talk with Sakura?" Sanzo glared at him and walked away. Yuhi looked at his move.

In the middle of the night, the sound of the pervious demon was heard and the group sensed it. They were up however Sanzo was still in bed, paying no attention to the sound. "Sanzo, wake up!! There's a demon out there!" Goku nudged him again and again but he ignored and pushed him. "What's wrong with him?" Hakkai wondered curiously. Gojyo looked annoyed and stepped on him, "Oi Burzu, wake up!" He pushed Gojyo's leg.

An explosion was heard from Sakura's room and they immediately move to action leaving Sanzo. Sakura woke up and tried to look at the figure clearly, "You again!?"

"Heh," He looked proud, "I made a mistake running away from a human!" Yuhi was on the door and looked a little bit scared. "Who are you?" He had guts, "What are you going to do with her?" Sakura turned and screamed, "Yuhi!! Don't come here!! Run!!"

"Sakura?" Yuhi looked at her and fisted, "I won't!!" Sakura was shocked. Yuhi ran to the demon and he fell down. Yuhi looked at her, "Sakura, run now!!" "But..." She had trembling eyes looking at him and saw the demon big palm grabbing Yuhi's head. "Useless human!" He insulted angrily and he seized Yuhi's head tighter, that he screamed in pain. There were blood streaming down his head. "Yuhii!!"

Sakura wailed out her Mighty Medalion, "Let go of him, you beast!" She pointed her weapon towards him. "That thing won't hurt me!" He grabbed the weapon and pulled it around that she hit the wall. "Sakura..." Yuhi was in pain calling and worried about her instead of himself.

"The Medalion can't hurt him..." Sakura fell down to the floor with blood on the wall. "Sakura... run..." She could hear Yuhi's whisper under the demon's hand.

"Come here, Chan Sakura!" The demon walked over to her after he threw Yuhi away. Before he reached to hold Sakura, Yuhi immediately held onto the demon's back all his might. "Yuhi?" She looked surprised. "Go now!" He ordered. "Why?" She replied standing weakly.

He smiled sweetly again, "I am showing you how much I love you..." Sakura's eyes with a thunder strike.

"I am showing you how much I love you..." She saw a long blonde hair man standing just in front of her, holding her shoulders tight. "Who are you?" 

"Sakura, snap out of it!" She opened her eyes as Gojyo was nudging her again and again. She saw Erika trying to heal Yuhi while Goku and Hakkai was trying to attack the demon.

"Kusoo!!" Goku complained, "Anything won't hurt him?" "Only Sanzo's elimination demon gun can kill him..." Hakkai replied with a barrier. Sakura snapped, "Sanzo?" She ran off. "Sakura?"

She dashed to Sanzo's room and saw Sanzo still in bed. "Sanzo!!" "Leave me alone!" He turned and covered himself with the blanket. She stared him for awhile, "Why are you like this Sanzo? You are not like this!" There were tears in her eyes. She ignored him and took his gun, that he had placed on the desk. She ran back to the other room.

She pointed the gun towards the demon, not knowing that she doesn't know how to use it. She shut her eyes. "Sakura, what are you doing?" Erika screamed from a distant. "That's Sanzo's gun!" Goku screamed. "DO you know how to use it?" Gojyo screamed. "Who knows the first shot is her lucky shot?" Hakkai had an innocent smile.

"Yuhi..." She whispered and screamed, "I can't marry you!!" She pulled the trigger not knowing that someone was helping her from behind. The demon screamed and turned into dusts. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sanzo just beside her, "Sanzo?"

"Why did you take my gun?" He whacked her head with a sound of thud and she crashed down. "He's back..." Gojyo rolled his eyes.

The next early morning, the group was on the jeep while Sakura was talking with Yuhi away from them. "I am so sorry, Yuhi!" She bowed a hundred times vigorously, "I love someone else..." He nodded with bandages on his head and arms. He smiled, "You love that blonde right?" She blushed red and protested, "I don't love that old crooked borzu!! And who would!"

Sanzo had irritated eyes since she was screaming. "I am loved by and loved Konzen!" She screamed and Yuhi had dotted eyes when she was screaming so loud at him. Erika had irritated eyes, _"Baka... Konzen is Sanzo...." _Sakura was complaining in front of Yuhi who was just smiling. Sanzo looked calmer than last night and Hakkai giggled.

To be continued

****

Episode 10: Unforgettable Memories

Review

****

A/u: Do you like it? Was it long? Forgive me --;; Anyway, to make me up for not posting any stories for months, I am posting two stories!! Go to the next page! Erika's memories! ---


	10. Unforgettable memories

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination.

Resha: dances around the room I am graduated!!

Wenna: Me too! plays with flower

Goku: What's graduated?

Gojyo: Speaking of graduated, I got this girlfriend in high school...

Hakkai: It's not good to make up stories, Gojyo!

Gojyo: I am not!

Goku: Am too!

Hakkai: Now, now boys!

Sanzo: You mean animals!

Gojyo Goku: Who you calling 'animals'?

Kanzeon Bosatsu: So I am around in this chapter!? Fantastic!

Resha: Okay, she is flattered!

Wenna: Oo who wouldn't!

Kanzeon Bosatsu: Go on with the story! I order you as the Goddess of Mercy.

Hakkai: Hai, hai!

Note: This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot.

**Gensomaden Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey **

**Authoress - **Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

**Where we are,  
We won't be separated,  
I'll be back,  
And see you there,  
So wait for me,  
We will be together,  
Once again,  
In heaven, **

** _Konzen Douji – earth -_**

Episode 10: Unforgettable Memories

The jeep was rumbling around but Hakkai looked relaxed that as usual Gojyo and Goku were fighting at the back with Erika in the middle of them. She looked relaxed as Hakkai. Sakura was humming, trying to pay attention to the boys behind. Without thinking or saying, Sanzo immediately whacked their head that the Jeep bounced to the air and landed back on the ground. "Shut it up!!" Sanzo had bold veins on his temple.

Hakkai had a sweat drop while Erika put out a giggle, she seemed like she missed that action, somehow. She stopped and looked at them made out another quarrel and soon Sakura chipped in the battle because she was accidentally whacked by Sanzo. She shut her mouth try overcome her loud giggle that would make them angry. She shut her eyes and there was a tear.

"What's the matter, Erika-chan?" Hakkai could see her reflection on the mirror. Even though he was smiling wide and innocently, he was most worried. She looked at him from the mirror and smiled, "I am allright!" She wiped off her tears.

Hakkai put the brakes, yet gently. He looked at her from the mirror. Sakura turned and faced Erika, "You're crying!" Erika snapped with a crooked look, "Not!" Goku peeked, "Yes, you are! There's tears in your eyes!" Erika swaped him and Gojyo laughed at him from his seat.

Erika looked at Sakura and Sanzo. Sanzo was just looking at her by a quarter of his face. She looked at them and shut her eyes. There were more tears steaming down her cheeks.

"It's been five hundred years ever since they vanished from this world..." She thought, _"I am relieved that Ten-chan was reincarnated... I have been waiting for centuries... after Sakura cursed herself..."_

The memory starts in Heaven about five hundred years ago. High ranked demons were used with Gods and Goddess however Low Ranked always try to rebel towards the both tribes. Sakura was the second daughter of the Great Guardian Serena, selected Queen in Heaven, however dismissed herself and gave the throne to her younger brother – Chan Shigure.

Sakura was a stubborn child. Since a low ranked goddess raised her, she was treated like a QUEEN so was spoiled and wild. Didn't she know that she was the most powerful among all Guardians. Sakura also has an older sister, a guardian goddess, Chan Setuna. She is married to a high ranked demon but were at least blessed by both parents even though not by their tribes. The girls had an acting brother, Li Nataku, who was also a fighting God for the Highest God. Since she was old enough but not yet mastered any Guardian techniques, she was brought to Mercy Heaven to study under a selected permanent teacher.

"Taku... Konzen," Goddess of Mercy leaned on the door looking at a long blonde haired man in a distant, "Your expression tell me your are bored." Konzen didn't have a look at her and tsked. He stamped the documents without reading them, he was even had his eyes closed.

"Listen now, Konzen!" She walked over to him and leaned on his desk looking straight forwardly at him. Konzen looked up at her with the same expression. "My niece will arrive here so I want you to watch over her!"

He harrumphed and continued stamping, "I know!" "And you are responsible of her!" She crossed her arms on her chest, "She might make you crazy like the pervious teachers she had!" "I won't!" He retorted confident.

She stared at him deeply and he looked at her. "If you're done, you can leave now!" He looked cold. She held on his chin, "That's what I like about you, Konzen!" He had an irritated look and pushed her hands. "Anyway," She turned, "She'll be your student as promised! Remember, teach her EVERYTHING. She's really active, energetic and most of all, stubborn!" She walked out.

Konzen messaged his forehead, "Kusoo baba..." "Another thing!" She peeked in again, "Prepare detentions and punishments just in case!" She walked away and Konzen started to think. He wonder what kind of the 'princess' was.

Meanwhile, at the porch of the Mercy Heaven, a short sky-blue haired girl was standing there with a long green haired lady. She was taller than the other. The morning midst was thick. "Sakura, this year you need to study very hard!" Erika, the long green haired God-demon Goddess, turned to a lady. The lady beside her vanished and saw her dashing on the road, "Sakura, where do you think you are going?" She had veins popping out.

Sakura was wearing a blue dress that suits to her hair well. She peeked into room and there was no one. She had narrowed eyes with an evil plan in her mind. She stepped in and walked to the table. She sat down on the comfy chair and looked at the documents. She read and drink the tea on the table – not knowing who's tea was it. She saw a document written 'selling heaven', she immediately burst the tea out. "Selling heaven?" She shouted out loud and slammed the table. She had veins popping out, "Obaa-chan has brains or not?"

She walked out the room like a giant and collided to a man. She crashed down and the man didn't apologize making her to start shouting and releasing her anger to him. She saw long blonde sun-like hair with droopy eyes. He look old – that was written in her mind.

"OH... Sakura, there you are!" They heard an annoying tune and saw Kanzeon Bosatsu. "Obaa-chan?" "What do you want, baba?" The man looked at her and she started to have a high pitch laugh. They shared the same sweat drop. "Sakura, this will be your teacher!" She looked at Sakura and looked at Konzen, "and Konzen this is your student."

Sakura had her jaw dropped down while the man had veins on the blonde hair. "Are you saying me to watch over this stupid, unsexy, short-tempered lady for you?" He pulled out and Sakura had irritated eyes. "Yes!" She grinned back and walked away. She was ignoring the fact that they were refusing. They looked at each other and gave each other a death glare in chibi.

Day after day, Konzen spend a lot with Sakura than his other students and somehow, she got so many detentions and punishments. Didn't she know the first punishment was heavy. Konzen didn't treat her like a princess she is, however he treat her like a student she is. For the first time in her life that someone treated her like that, usually she was treated like a Queen and start to hate him.

"When will you stop insulting sensei?" Erika asked resting her elbows on the table in the garden. They were on small pretty tent in the middle of the garden. Sakura hehed. She was laying on the trailing, that ringed the tent. "I hate that Corrupt monk... Why did they decide a monk?" Sakura looked angry. "He's not a monk you know..." Erika corrected with a sweat drop. "I will pay the debts he caused!" She fisted up with a high spirit and Erika crashed. "What ever..."

The next day, as usual, Sakura made Konzen mad and ashamed in front of people, however that doesn't mind him because he only minds making him mad. "Sakura!! Detention!!" He screamed for the 30th time in a month now. Sometimes, Sakura felt guilty in something. She sometimes think to say sorry at Konzen and usually tell these to Nataku and Goku. In addition, singing prettily under a Sakura Tree in the garden.

"Wise men say...  
only fools right in...  
but I can't I help falling in love with you..."

"Take my hand...  
take my whole life too...  
but I can't help falling in love with you..."

She stopped and tsked with a crooked look, "Why should I even bother?" "Eh?" Nataku and Goku had dotted, this always happen though. "That corrupt monk doesn't deserve my apologies!!" She shook her fist and Nataku and Goku shared the same sweat drop.

A months later, Sakura was the only student left because she flunk her exam, which made her stay in Mercy Heaven much longer than expected. However, Sakura was relieved that her wedding was postponed. "Sakura, what's the chant again?" Konzen turned and saw Sakura had her head on the desk. He had veins popping out and walked over to her ready with a paper fan. Before he could whack her, she was snoring and he could tell immediately that she was sleeping. He looked at her complexion and had a strange hidden smile, "You've been studying hard these days!" He brought a blanket and covered her with it.

When Sakura was given a holiday, she usually sat under the Sakura Tree alone and one day Konzen found her. "What are you doing here?" He had an irritated look. Sakura looked miserable but her expression changed when the comfortable wind passed by, "Nothing at all. Just bored." Konzen agreed with a small sound. "I wish I could go the world below!" They said together and turned to each other. "You too?!" They pointed each other.

"Strange," Sakura looked excited, "To think I was the only one!" She giggled looking at the falling petals. Konzen had the same thought, even Kanzeon Bosatsu love staying in Heaven. "So do you know how to go to the world below?" They asked to each other. "You don't?"

"Sakura, there you are!" They were staring at each other until someone disturbed them. They turned and saw a dark blue haired man about as age as Konzen looking relieved when he saw Sakura. She stood up, "OH it's you Homura..." "Who's he?" Konzen asked curiously. "My fiancee..." She replied looking disappointed in something.

"Sakura-chan, I missed you!" Homura kissed her right hand. Sakura pulled her arm and smiled, "Hai!" Homura grabbed her hand and pulled her, "Let's go for a walk!" "But-?" She tried to refuse. Konzen had a strange expression.

That night, Konzen and Sakura were thinking. They were the same type and they seemed to have feelings towards each other. "Konzen sensei isn't that bad when you get to know him better..." She whispered with a blush and snapped when she heard a strange sound from outside. She opened her room door and looked the bushes outside. Her eyes widened when she saw red sharp eyes in the bushes. It was growling in the same time. It jumped out the bushes and Sakura screamed.

Meanwhile, not far from Sakura's room, Konzen was getting his night walk. He looked up at the stars above and snapped when he heard a scream. He turned and Sakura running towards him. She immediately hugged him. "Sakura?"

"Konzen sensei, there's something after me!" She didn't realize that she was shaking her head on his chest. Konzen wanted to scold her but he changed his mind when he saw a huge demon just opposite to him. "What do you want?" It didn't reply but attacked them. Konzen dodged and jumped away with Sakura in his arms.

'Konzen sensei?' _She realized she was held tighter and smiled. Konzen started to chant and the demon transformed into dusts. He pushed Sakura from his chest and saw her sleeping sweetly. He stared at her for a moment and he felt something strange inside him._

To be continued

Chapter 11: Flowery Memories

Review

****

A/u: How's this chapter? The story of the past! Want to know Sakura's mother's story? Well I have placed it in my site! Check it out. It has the profiles, story of the past and more. http:goddessrealm.envy.nu. Enjoy your day.


	11. Flowery Memories

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination.

Kanzeon: Hrm... don't I look awesome? flatter  
Sanzo: You wish!  
Kanzeon: You're jealous, aren't you?  
Sanzo: Who would?  
Kanzeon: You're rude! veins popping out  
Resha:... Excuse me...  
Gojyo: Leave them alone...  
Hakkai: Sou...  
GiLa aNiM3: No wonder they are related  
Goku: The girls don't own Gensoumaden Saiyuki. Kazuya Minekura does!!

Note: This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot.

Gensomaden Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey 

Authoress - Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

Konzen,  
Is it possible,  
if we ever get to be together again?  
I missed you so much,  
that Goddess of Mercy had hatred towards our baby,  
yeah... I am expecting...  
our baby...  
please come back,  
on by side. 

_Chan Sakura – Heaven -_

**Chapter 11: Flowery Memories**

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the white ceiling. She blinked and blinked. The sun from the window shone her. She blocked her eyes by her right arm. "What happen..

She wondered and turned. Her eyes widened when she saw Konzen sleeping on a chair with crossed arms. She had a deep blush when she looked at him. She then remembered Konzen rescued her last nigh and stared at her for moment. She snapped witha crooked look, "What am I thinking? He's my corrupt teacher.." She fisted, "And My enemy!!" Sakura stood up and whacked Konzen's head with a paper fan. (Where did she got it anyway? O-o)

"Darn it!" Konzen woke up and immediately cursed. He looked at Sakura, glad that she was fine but his expression changed when he saw her with 'his' paper fan and stood up, hitting her as an exchange. She crashed down on the floor. She quickly stood up and started hitting him again and again childishly. He held on her wrist and looked directly to her eyes. She blushed under his warm uncomfortable stare.

"Sakura, wake up!!" Erika ambushed in and snapped when she saw Sakura and Konzen 'holding' hands. She blushed and ran out, "I am sorry I didn't see anything!"

Sakura had veins on her temple with a crooked look, "We didn't do anything!" Konzen tsked and Sakura pulled her arm. She walked towards the door stomping like a giant. "Oi!" He called and she turned. "What?" She said harshly and blushed when he was staring at her. He looked away and pointed at her pajamas, "You are wearing your ducky..." She stopped blushing and looked down at her clothes. She blushed redder with a deeper blush and held her self. She was wearing her cute baby duck pajamas. She screamed and everyone around could hear her.

"Konzen sensei no baka! Baka!" Sakura screamed and punched the wall. It cracked that a sweat drop formed behind her head. She looked left and right as no one was around. She sighed and looked around to find something. She spotted a table and pushed it to the cracked wall. She looked proud of herself when no one could see the cracked anymore.

"Broke something again, Sakurahime," She turned and saw a red headed man leaning on the wall. "Don't tell anyone!" She immediately warned him. "Hai... Hai..." He shrugged, "I won't tell a single God." They started to walk together.

"So Ken-chan..." She said, "What brings you here?" He had a teasing look and looked down at her, "To see the future wife of Homura!" He quickly avoided a chair hit, "Okay! Okay!" Sakura was mad but she wasn't blushing. He looked at her expression, "He is your future husband!"

"I never agreed it!" She threw the chair out the window and there was someone screaming from outside. She walked in her Konzen's office, "I never even thought about marriage." She saw no one on the desk and scratched her hair, "Where's Konzen sensei?"

Meanwhile at Goddess of Mercy's office, she was discussing with Konzen and she looked proud of something. "So, an animal demon attacked her?" She crossed her legs, "Interesting!" There was veins popping from his temple, "What's interesting about that? She was nearly killed!" She looked at him, "So why don't you protect her." He tsked looking away, "Why would I? She's a burden."

Didn't he know that Sakura was listening to their conversations. She had her eyes open wide on the front door coincidentally. Kanzeon spotted her, "Ara? Sakura-chan?" Konzen looked surprised and turned. He saw Sakura with sweat dropped, "Sakura?"

"I didn't know..." She shuttered quietly and she looked down, "I am really sorry if I was a burden..." She ran away and he saw a tear, "Sakura!?" "Hrm...?" Kanzeon looked at him as he was fisting.

Sakura walked along the corridor hyper fast with a few tears in her eyes, "If I am a burden so what? It is not that I am depending on him all the time!" She could smell and sense a falling petal. She caught a pink petal and looked at it. There were more petals coming from the cherry blossom tree and she looked at it. She walked over to it and smiled, "Kirei..."

The petals were falling towards her and she was eager to sing...

"Like a river flows,  
to the sea,  
so it goes,  
some things are meant to be,  
take my hand,  
take my whole life too,  
for I can't help... falling in love... with you..."

"Where's that baka-neko?" Konzen walked along the corridor angrily, "She skipped her classes again." He stopped when he heard a pretty song and he could sense it from the cherry blossom. He saw the pretty petals falling down and saw a Goddess floating. His eyes widened when he realized she was Sakura. She looked gentle and pretty. For months he knew her, she was usually tempered, ugly, unsexy and rough girl but when he looked her from a distant, she was actually different.

Sakura landed back on the ground and cuddled on the petals. "Thank you..." She thanked with a smile, "Thank you for cheering me... you were always there when I need someone..." The comfortable wind blew her. 'Why am I a burden?' _She looked up the sky, _'Why can't I be as strong as Onee-sama?' _A vision of a purple long haired lady appeared in the sky. '_Onee-sama, where are you? I need to talk to you... why do I have different feelings towards Konzen sensei...' _Her eyes trembled, _'As if it's burning at the same time... is this what you call... 'love'?'

Konzen was in his office rocking on his comfy chair. He heard steps and turned to the front door. He saw Sakura looking innocently down. He stood up, "Where were you?" She was squeezing her eyes scared with sweat drops. "You are late!" Konzen looked mad. She bit her lips, "Konzen sensei..."

"What?" He replied and she was looking down. "I am gratefully thank you for your rescue last night..." Her eyes were blocked by her sky-blue strands of hair and she looked up at him with a worried look, "But I can't be your student and stay here anymore..." Konzen was now surprised.

"I have decided to marry Homura and make a family," Sakura had a fake smile and started laughing, "Strange huh?" "What are you babbling about?" Konzen's voice was deep but he didn't sound mad. "Babbling?" She repeated and giggled, "I am not babbling nor joking. Homura loves me deeply and he doesn't mind me as a burden." She smiled sweeter and he fisted.

"You can't go yet!" He immediately held on her shoulders and she gasped. "Sensei?" She looked up at him. "I don't mind you being a burden!" He said out loud and she looked surprised, "I am showing you how much I love you..."

"Lo---ve?" She repeated with a blush as his deep warm stare entered her eyes. "I'll protect you where ever you need me! I'll be there for you, I promise!" He shouted out loud and her eyes trembled in response. "Konzen sensei..." "I don't want to lose you..." He whispered and she smiled sweetly. She held on his waist and held him tight nodding, "Um... me too!"

The next morning, the place was quiet. The early morning fight between Sakura and Konzen wasn't heard so it was somehow peaceful. Sakura was supposed to go back to home heaven but she instead decided to go to earth with Konzen. Since Sakura had power, in addition, Konzen with so many knowledge about chants, it's not impossible for them. However Homura, who was filled with jealousy flame, immediately discovered it.

On earth made them realized to lose each other was a most horrible thing in life. Everyone blessed their love but would the heaven family bless their love? Few months later, Konzen and Sakura separated their own ways before Gods and Goddesses find out they were together for months. Konzen promised her to return with a sign on her neck and necklace.

Homura found Konzen on earth and started to battle with him. Konzen had no choice but to agree. It ended with sheds of blood as Homura won the battle. It can't helped because Homura was the selected next fighting God however Konzen was just a tutor for fighters. He didn't forget about Sakura even though it was his last breath, "Sakura..."

In heaven, Sakura acted different from before. She usually acted mature and in a good mood. She somehow changed. The family thought that she was happy to be married to Homura but they were wrong. When they found out that she was pregnant, it was a shock, especially the baby was Konzen's. Goddess of Mercy disgraced her for her betrayal for the Heaven family and was forced to abort the baby but she refused.

News of Konzen's death at end brought to heaven. Sakura was most shocked at this. She had been waiting for him for months now and he never did returned. Being in frustration, she immediately sealed herself in the Ice room and wished to be with the one she loved again, one day.

For the heaven sake and earth's, sacrifices were made to revive the princess once again. Tempo and Kenren's death were respected while Goku was ordered to froze on earth. Nataku sealed himself after he sealed Gyumao so Erika was left alone.

Homura, however, in prison, plotting a new plan and promised himself to get the next reincarnation of Goddess Sakura and kill the reincarnation of Konzen.

End of flash back – Erika was still crying and everyone was worried about her. "Erika!" Sakura shook her shoulders and she opened her eyes. She saw Sakura with long hair, "Sakura..." She started to hug her, "I am so glad..." "Eh?" She had dots while everyone looked lost. "I don't want to lose anyone of you..." She cried more and Hakkai sensed something suspicious.

"What are you talking about, Erika?" Sakura pushed her, "You won't lose a strong powerful person like me?" "Where?" Sanzo insulted from behind and Sakura faced him and started to quarrel. Erika looked at them while wiping her tears. He saw the vision of Konzen and the pervious Sakura above them quarreling too. She smiled, "I bless you..." She whispered.

To be continued

Chapter 12: Truth of Love

Review

****

A/u: How's this chapter? The story of the past again :p! Want to know Sakura's mother's story? Well I have placed it in my site! Check it out. It has the profiles, story of the past and more. http:goddessrealm.envy.nu. Enjoy your day. Please review, T.T. I really love this fic alot.


	12. Truth of Love

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination.

Kanzeon: EEH? I AM not IN this Chapter!  
Resha: ... tip toe away Uh...  
Kanzeon: No one say no to me!!  
Sanzo:... baba...  
Kanzeon: Who you calling baba, burzu?  
Sanzo: teme... do you want to be killed that easily?  
Kanzeon: Like you could! stare each other with a thunder strike in between both in chibi form  
Hakkai: drinks sup... sumimasen... please ignore the family fight... Gensoumaden Saiyuki are owned by Kazuya Minekura... thank you so much... bows 

Note: This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot.

Gensomaden Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey 

Authoress - Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

**Episode 12: Truth of Love**

They were in the road as usual and Sanzo looked irritated up front. Erika was floating above the Jeep laying herself on the air while the two troublemakers were fighting over cards. Sakura had lip alert just paying no attention to them.

"It's look more cheerful than before, na?" Hakkai giggled and Sakura rolled her eyes annoyed. "If you boys really wanna fight, get off the Jeep!" Sanzo declared up front but they weren't listening at him. He turned to whack them but the Jeep collided to a small rock that it headed to the end of cliff. Everyone screamed.

A long black haired lady turned and saw four boys and one girl falling from the cliff. They splashed into the river except Hakuryu and Erika. They were lucky that they were floating and flying.

"That's not fair!" Goku got up from the water screaming at Hakuryu and Erika, "You both can fly!" "You can't blame me!" Erika overruled and cuddled Hakuryu; "I am half dead. Do you want that?" Goku had vertical lines on his face. He turned and saw Gojyo screaming for help, "Gojyo, I didn't know you can't swim."

"Even though you are a Ero kappa," Sakura said out loud with irritated eyes. Gojyo stopped turned to serious looking at her, "I only know how to swim on bed. Do you want me to show you?" She had vertical lines on her face and turned, "No thanks."

"Why don't you two cool down one more time?" Sanzo splashed Gojyo and Goku in the water with veins popping out. Hakkai giggled and Erika was landing beside him with Hakuryu in her arms. They turned when they heard a pretty giggle.

She snapped and apologized, "I am sorry to be rude. You all look so close." Sakura had her eyebrow shot up, "I think you're mistaken." "Don't drag me into them," Sanzo pointed out. "Ma... ma..." Hakkai calmed them down. "For laughing at you, why don't you get cleaned at my house?" The lady suggested.

Erika dried herself in a second and the girl can't see her of course. Sakura walked out from the young lady's room and looked happy, "I am so refreshed." She walked over the girl and thanked her. The girls heard the boys coming out from a room and turned.

"How's the clothes?" She asked and Sakura had her eyes wide open. "Are you guys really you?" She pointed. "Thanks for your hospitality," Hakkai thanked and Erika held on his arm adoring his new look with a different cloth. Hakkai smiled, "But we also like to thank the owner of this clothes."

"Oh it's okay," the lady replied smiling at them, "My name is Shupei. I live with my aunt now." _"Now?" _Sanzo repeated looking at her. "You look awfully cute, Goku," Sakura pointed at him, "With that football cloth." He blushed. Gojyo tsked.

Goku took a glimpse of the full plates on the dining table and drooled. "Can we eat all this?" "Of course," An thin old woman entered in, "And our appreciation." "What appreciation?" Sakura had her eyebrow shot up. Goku was putting one food to another into his mouth. "Put it on a plate, you saru!" Gojyo yelled from behind.

"I'm stuffed!" Goku held onto his stomach and Gojyo looked at him irritated. "It's been a long time since I saw Shupei's laugh," The old woman said looking relieved. "Why? What made her stop laughing?" Sakura asked looking at her. "Shupei had a boyfriend, a half-breed," She explained and everyone looked shocked, "But he had to leave." Everyone looked serious. "About a year ago, a demon came to this village and Zuei was the only demon that could stop them," The old woman looked down and started a story, "He left this village for Shupei's shake so she won't be murdered by that awful demons."

"Zuei decided to go for Shupei's life and never returned for the past one year," The old woman stopped and everyone looked down. "So this belong to Zuei we are wearing?" Hakkai held on the clothes. "But still..." They saw Sakura looking out the window, where she was drying the wet clothes, "Her laugh are very nice to see..." Everyone looked at her. "She doesn't deserve that..." She looked down with trembling eyes. Erika looked at her, _'You understand her well, don't you, Sakura? Feeling being left out by the one who love you...' _Sanzo just glared at her for a moment.

Sakura waited outside the ownerless room where Shupei was folding the ownerless clothes. She leaned on the door, "Nee... I know I shouldn't be bossy but why do have to think and wait someone who had left you?" Shupei looked down and gripped onto the clothes, "What's wrong if I wait and think about him? We love each other, isn't that enough?" She screamed.

Sakura turned at her; "I am not blaming you. Since I don't know the real truth of love, I can't understand anything." Shupei turned at her with tears streaming down her cheeks; "You don't know what we felt for the first time!" _'First time?' _Her mind repeated and remembered when she met Sanzo for the first time that her heart quickly was beating like crazy.

"He comforted me and protected me everytime! Isn't that enough to show that he loves me badly?" She screamed and there were more tears. _'Comfort? Protect?' _Sakura's mind repeated again and remembered when Sanzo always tell her well advises and protected her when possible. There was a blush. "I love him so much that I'd wait until my life ends," She pointed out and still there were tears.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I don't know what first love met because I lost my memories." Shupei stopped surprised. "I know I did got this called first love but I don't know to who," There were strands of hair blocking her eyes, "I badly want to know who that comforts me and protects me." "Sakura-san..." She stopped her tears. "But..." Sakura looked up and smiled, "We must always know there are tomorrow, the next day and also future!" Her smile widens, "And I am sure Zuei-san will return for you." Shupei smiled happily and nodded, "Hai and thank you!"

Sakura turned and walked out. She passed by to a figure and turned. He was Sanzo, "Sanzo?" She had a blush and it faded, "Were you eavesdropping?" She was shaking her fist in chibi. Sanzo tsked and walked away, "You're advising others but not yourself?" She stopped and looked down. He was right.

"Eh? There's no more rooms?" Sakura shrieked, as they had to share one room. Erika popped out and held Hakkai's hand, "Do you want me to repeat it a thousand times?" A sweat drop formed behind her head and she walked over the door, "Then, I'll sleep with same room with Shupei-san!" There was a sound of a boomerang from behind and she dodged. She turned, "What are you trying to do?" She was screaming at Sanzo.

"To get you to go to sleep!" Sanzo pointed out and Hakkai was calming him from behind. Sakura steamed and Erika had a smile with a sweat drop behind her head, "Sakura..." It was silent a few minutes later and everyone turned to Sanzo.

"If you are in danger, how are we supposed to help you?" The surrounding looked dramatic and their eyes changed into dotted looking at Sanzo. A gunshot was heard and everyone quickly went to sleep.

Sakura looked irritated on the mattress on the floor. She raised herself up and started shaking her fist towards the bed where Hakkai and Erika were sleeping comfortably. She sighed giving up and hugged her legs. She remembered all the words that Shupei told her. She decided to stand up and walked out.

She looked up at the sky and looked clearly at the sky. _"Guess how many stars up there?" _All of a sudden there was this voice and she looked left and right. No one was around. Positively it was Sanzo's voice but he was sleeping. A saw a figure behind the wall and she can tell it was guy. He was peeping at Shupei-san's room. She also can tell it's a demon by her own instincts. She was curious and hid herself appearing out her weapon. She stopped when the demon looked very happy to see Shupei. She could read his mind that he wasn't trying to attack.

"I am so sorry, Shupei. I want to return to you but destiny forbids us..." His eyes were trembling looking at Shupei sleeping prettily.

"So are you this called half-taboo, Zuei?" Sakura walked out from the dark and crossed her arms through her chest. He turned surprised. He walked backwards with sweat drops, scared of being caught. "Don't be afraid," Sakura pointed out, "I don't bite." He stopped and Sakura saw this thing on his neck, like a small ring.

'Kill her,' Both of them heard a cruel voice and Sakura put her guard up. 'Kill her!' The cruel voice was louder and she thinks it came from the small ring on his neck. Her eyes widened immensely when he jumped high. She looked up and saw him landing towards her with fangs. She screamed.

"Sakura!" Everyone dashed out and saw Sakura protecting herself with her weapon. The demon was above her. There was a small scratch on her right cheek. She had sweat drops. The demon was strong. Everyone looked at the demon. His eyes were red, his eyes were sharp and her golden hair was spiky. He dodged a gunshot after Sakura was pushed back.

She looked down puffing and Hakkai went over her. "Are you all right?" He looked worried. She looked up at him; "I am fine." Gojyo wailed out his weapon at the enemy. "Don't kill him, Gojyo!" Sakura screamed and everyone turned at her.

"What are you talking about?" Gojyo retorted, "He was attacking you!" "He's Zuei!" She beamed and stood up. They were surprised.

"Zuei?" Shupei was on the door worried yet scared. She looked at the demon; "Zuei... is that you?" Her eyes were trembling bad and there were tears streaming down her cheeks, "I missed you Zuei... for such long time..." The demon stopped with sweat drops looking at her. His eyes looked different and he was trying to move his body, "Shu... pei..."

'Kill them! Kill every one of them!' They all heard this cruel voice and no one of them could tell where it came from. Zuei held on his head feeling pain. He started screaming cruelly. "But Zuei is a taboo and this one is a pure demon!" Goku pointed out; "He can't be Zuei!"

"Zuei... lets go back to where we supposed to be... in love and living together in happiness..." Shupei was crying begging, "I missed the old days..." Zuei looked at her with trembling eyes and it changed into cruel. That scared her. He headed towards her with sharp fangs. Shupei didn't care and shut her eyes calm, "If my death will help you..." There was a sound of bursting blood and it wasn't Shupei.

To be continued

Episode 13: Wife of a demon

Review


	13. Wife of a Demon

**Disclaimer: **We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination.

Hakkai: Where's GiLa aNiM3? She's already back right?

Sanzo: Why do you care?

Hakkai: smile smile Well... she is the one of the author...

Sanzo: Useless author... she doesn't even know Resha is working on by herself.

Resha: Aw... Sanzo, I didn't know you care.

Sanzo: I don't care anything. If you do it alone, it's worse! 

Resha:... veins popping out Take that back Borzu!

Sanzo: Who you calling borzu!?

Hakkai: Minna-san, Resha and GiLa aNiM3 apologize for the ages update. Resha lost two episodes for this fic and had to rewrite again, not to mention remember the plot.

Goku: So that's why she's acting strange today...

Note: This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot.

Firstly I like to thank:

**Komoyo Minku  
Kairi-chan  
Kimberly**

**Gensomaden Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey**

Authoress - Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

Episode 13: Wife of a demon

Zuei headed towards Shupei with sharp fangs. Shupei smiled and shut her eyes calmly, "If my death will help you..." Bursting blood was heard and it wasn't Shupei.

It was Sakura's blood. It was streaming down the ground with her left arm blocking the right fang while the other fang was stabbed into her waist. "I know there is still Zuei who loved Shupei-san inside there!" She screamed and pushed him away. She held on her waist and her legs dropped down to the ground.

Shupei gasped, "Sakura-san!" Sakura turned to look at Shupei slowly and smiled, "Death doesn't bring you anywhere! You can't stop waiting for Zuei likewise I am waiting for someone's return..." "Sakura-san..." There were drips of tears dripping down from Shupei's eyes. Thus Zuei stopped moving vigorously.

"Shupei..." They heard Zuei's warm voice and Shupei looked at him from a distant. Zuei started screaming holding his head listening to _'kill Sanzo-ikkou'. _"Kill me anyone, please!" He screamed and her hands and legs dropped down to the ground. "I am sorry... Shupei... I can't protect you..." His eyes were changing momentarily.

Sakura tried to stand up and control her balance. She held on her left arm at the same time, heading towards Zuei. She stopped a few centimeters from him and flung up her Medallion up high. "No one can stop protecting the ones they love... Shupei had waited for you forever... now, you need to return to her..." She whispered and swung her weapon on his neck. Shupei screamed shocked. "NOOO!"

Shupei was crying heavily, assuming the one she ever loved is dead. Sakura smiled and her weapon on her right palm vanished. Zuei's appearance changed. His ears changed into ordinary, his hair was as spiked as before, his face looked calmer than before and his finger nails weren't sharp anymore. He looked merely like a human.

Zuei looked at his palms curiously and looked up to look at Sakura eventually Sakura crashed down. "Sakura!" Everyone screamed.

"Yes... I am waiting for someone... someone I love and protect me anytime and anywhere... I will not stop waiting for him... he will return to me like he promised once... but who... I want to know..."

Goku started thinking again and again in the dining room and Gojyo hit him with his right arm. "Baka-saru! Don't bruise your head! You don't have enough information in there!" He knocked Goku's head. Thus they started fighting.

"I was sure Sakura cut his head," Hakkai held on his chin, looked serious. Erika bit her lips. She knew someone, "But this meant something!" She showed a small broken ring, "Zuei was using this and this was controlling him. Sakura knew this."

"She can saw that object and we can't?" Sanzo inquired solemny. Erika had a wicked grin, "Sometimes you can not underestimate others abilities, especially those who lost their memories." Sanzo had veins popping out. He felt insulted.

"But I am grateful..." They heard Shupei's soft voice and turned. "Without Zuei, life means nothing to me..." She started crying. Sanzo had irritated eyes. He seemed annoyed.

"Sakura's up!" Goku stopped fighting and saw Sakura's on the door, with a wide grin. "Morning people! What's for breakfast?" Everyone shared the same sweat drop and when she opened her eyes, a boomerang paper fan hit her face. Hence she crashed down with swirls in her eyes. The boomerang paper fan returned back to Sanzo, who looked proud.

Sakura revived and headed towards Sanzo, "Why did you that for?" "For having better ability than mine!" HE replied looking away. Sakura had question marks all over, "What?" Sanzo had a grin while Sakura started quarreling with Gojyo and Goku.

Everyone hopped on the Jeef while Hakkai was ready with the stirring car. Goku and Sakura waved to leave the two romantic couple. "Don't forget to give us your wedding invitation card, Shupei-san!" Sakura screamed smiling wide with hakkai smiling and Sanzo frowning besides her.

"Invite all pretty girls specially for me!" Gojyo screamed with a wicked grin. "And tons and tons of meals!" Goku added and there was a sound of thud. There were veins popping out from Sanzo temple as his right leg on his seat, "Shut up!" Zuei and Shupei shared the same sweat drop waving.

Hakkai and Erika were humming. Gojyo was leaning and Goku was chewing something. Sakura leaned back with her arms open wide, "So envious." "Envious of what?" Erika asked from behind. "To be with the one you love..." Sakura sighed and started drooling. Hakkai giggled.

"Who would be interested with a man-like girl like you?" Sanzo had irritated eyes and Sakura's face immediately face him. "Say that again?" Her eyes were dark pitch, she was enraged. "I can repeat it a million times if you want me too," He teased back, "'Man-like girl'!"

Sakura's hair moved up high and she felt flames around her. "Why I-?" Hakkai put on the brakes and Sakura turned to the front. "We have company..." Hakkai smiled calmly and they were Kougaiji party up front.

"When things just went worse..." Sakura had narrowed eyes. "It just got more worse..." Sanzo added when Lirin pointed at him saying: "Droopy eyes, play with me!" A sweat drop formed on his head.

"I will take the Sutra today!" Kougaiji said out loud. Sakura sighed and plugged in her right index finger in her right ear with narrowed eyes, "Why is all weak demons are after us?" "Sakura, they are not ordinary demons!" She turned and looked at Goku, who jumped and headed towards Kougaiji.

"These demons are the prince of demons and the best of all demons," Hakkai pointed up. "Oh!" Sakura had a ohed look, "They wonder they look strong."

"So are you the girl that fox is looking for?" A short browned haired demon jumped up high heading towards Sakura with two blades on her hands. Sakura looked up and Sanzo aimed his gun towards her. She immediately moved away.

Lirin appeared beside Sanzo and jumped onto his shoulder, "Let's play, droopy eyes." Sanzo had veins. "Oh Sanzo-sama has a daughter!" Sakura teased annoyingly that she immediately avoided a gunshot.

Gojyo laughed out loud holding his forehead, "It would be a disaster if he had one!" He jumped out the Jeep avoiding another gunshot.

"But it means trouble..." Hakkai jumped off the Jeep and Hakuryu qyueed. Sanzo had vertical lines. "And Hakkai, I don't think he would have one!" Sakura pointed childishly. "Eh, why do think that way?" Hakkai looked interested and the demons has sweat drops when they weren't paying attention to them.

"Because no girls would make a child with him," Sakura said out loud pointing at Sanzo and a boomerang paper fan quickly hit her. She can't seem to avoid that one. Kougaiji and Yaonne had a huge sweat drop, "Is this the Goddess Gyumen Koushu-sama wants?"

Sakura massaged her head and felt an aura. She wailed out her Medallion and it blocked the sharp blades from the previous demon - Yoko. She has a wicked grin: "Rumor was true that you are a powerful one."

Sakura smiled and pushed her, "Hrm... thank you... I like being famous." "But Sakura, being popular is not good!" Hakkai corrected, attacking out Ki towards a guy-like Yoko – Toan, the twin brother.

"Hakkai's right!" Gojyo said fighting Dokugakuji at the same time, "Famous make everyone go after you." "Do I need that explanation here?" Sakura fought with Yoko while Erika and Yaonne seemed to be polite to each other. Kougaiji and Goku were fighting up in the air.

However Sanzo was still on the Jeep with Lirin applauding above him. "Waah!! Sanzo is lucky!" Sakura appeared beside Sanzo, with a disappointed look and Yoko was ditched. "You don't have to fight!!" She started whining and everyone crashed down.

"Stupid!" Erika had sweat drops. Lirin looked at Sakura and stared at her for a while. "Shut up! And continue your fight with her!" Sanzo replied with crossed arms. Eventually he seemed to be free handed not fighting with anyone.

"Aah!!" Lirin screaming pointing Sakura and Sanzo looked up. "Setsuna onee-chan!?" Lirin said out loud. Thus Kougaji stopped fighting. "She knows Setsuna?" Erika turned shocked and looked Lirin from a distant.

"Setsuna?" An eyebrow shot up, "Who's she?" "Aaa!" Lirin screamed upset, "Why are you denying it? Lirin knows how Setsune onee-chan looks like!" There were question marks all over her head, "What?"

Out of a blue, Kougaiji was accidentally hit and he crashed down to the ground. Everyone looked at him. "KOU!" "Kougaiji-sama!" His group screamed worried and ran over to him. Sakura looked at him as he was looking at her. "Setsuna..." He whispered.

"We will back again!" Dokugakuji brought Kougaiji over his right shoulder and retreated. A strong wind passed by. "That's strange!" Goku landed on the ground, "Kougaiji wasn't concentrating."

"Lirin, let's go!" Toan ordered and she jumped off Sanzo, waving bye bye to them. Sakura stood up looking at them from behind, "Who's Setsuna?"

Back at the Demons' Lair, Kougaiji woke up and headed towards his mother's seal room. He looked up at the rock statue of her mother and whispers, "Mother, who is Setsuna?" He shut his eyes and Lirin outside the room looked upset and disappointed.

Lirin turned and leaned on the wall, "Why doesn't onii-chan remember Setsuna onee-chan? Isn't she his wife?" She looked up, "Setsuna onee-chan... where are you?"

a crystal room away from earth door was opened and three crystal coffins were inside the room. a beautiful young lady was inside the end of the three. She has long violet hair and face like Sakura. A name was labeled on it. It was written '**Chan Setsuna'**.

To be continued

Episode 14: Forbidden Marriage

Review

A/u: I AM SO SORRY for the late update -.-;;


	14. Forbidden Marriage

**Disclaimer: **We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination.

**Note: **This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot.

Gensomaden Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey 

**Authoress - **Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

Firstly I love to thank:

**Kairi-chan  
Komoyo Minku**

**Episode 14: Forbidden Marriage**

_It was hundred years where humans and demons used to live together in harmony but high-ranked Gods aren't. They were fighting over the dangerous Gyumao. Somewhere in Mercy Heaven, a young lady appeared on a huge building corridor, looking as dazzling as always. _

_She looked around with her long violet hair and eyes. She was wearing violet dress that looked the same as Kanzeon Bosatsu's. She stopped in front of a room labeled: 'Sakura'. She stepped in and saw a long green haired lady screaming angrily to a snoring, drooling, sleeping Sakura on the bed._

_"Wake up!!" Erika screamed again and had sweat drops all over: "I really can't stand you..." Sakura's right leg was out of the bed and it was open wide. She was drooling and giggling at the same time. All the pillows were on the floor and her arms were open wide above her head. _

_A huge sweat drop formed on the violet haired lady head. Out a blue, a strong wind passed by and a paper fan was whacked on Sakura's head. Veins were seen from the blonde haired man beside Erika: who was already on the floor, startled._

_Konzen grumbled annoyed clasping the paper fan on his right palm while Sakura opened her eyes with a wide yawn and sat up. She rubbed her right eye, "Is it breakfast already?" Both the girls crashed down. _

_More veins popped out from his temple and he immediately grabbed her collar, pulling her out the room. He stopped infront of the smiling violet haired lady. "Setsuna-sama?" He pointed with the same look and she just smiled._

_"Setsuna?" Sakura turned and saw her older sister looking at her, "Onee-chan!!" Before she could get up from the floor and jump to her sister, Konzen pulled her collar towards the door. She started whining. _

_"Why do you respect my sister instead of me?" She whined childishly and they were on the corridor. "There's a huge gap between you and Setsuna-sama." Erika was behind them with sweat drops while Setsuna watched them. She smiled and started giggling. "There 'is' someone out there who could control her..." She turned and looked away with a smile._

_A god appeared in front of her, on his knee. He looked up at her, "Setsuna-sama, Konzeon Bosatsu desire to see you." She smiled to him and nodded, "Hai."_

_Kanzeon Bosatsu was in her office, reading documents with Jiroushin beside her. She could sense Setsuna's aura from the door and immediately faced the front door, moving her back on the chair and crossing her legs. _

_"You summoned, obaa-chan?" Setsuna was still smiling sweetly as always walking towards Kanzeon, "Do you want to talk with me?"_

_A grin slashed on Kanzeon's face, "For the past few months, I see you regularly transport to the world below. Why?"_

_Setsuna stopped walking and looked at her auntie. She looked away with another smile and put her arms behind her back, "What's wrong with that planet? I love that place!" _

_"Love?" Kanzeon stood up and walked towards the window, looking through it, "You are a Goddess. You can't go there all the time." She looked at Setsuna, "You may be caught." _

_It was silence a moment later and Setsuna smiled to her auntie, "If you don't have anything to talk about, I'll go!" She headed towards the door. _

_Kanzeon looked at the innocent Setsuna through the window and smiled. "I know what you are doing down there, Setsuna," She said looking evil, "I am the Goddess of Mercy." She started bragging about her self that Jiroushin has zillons of sweat drops from behind. She stopped and said seriously, "We need to have an eye on her." Jiroushin agreed._

_Setsuna was standing on a beautiful garden surrounded by pretty flowers. She looked left and right, assuring no Gods or Goddesses were around. She smiled and lifted up her arms. The petals around floated and ringed her. "Earth God, Heaven God, I order you bring me, your Mistress, Guardian Goddess to the crystal blue world you protect and watch!" Her eyes then open wide, "By the name Princess Chan Setsuna!" She vanished from the garden._

_It was deep in the forest and morning on earth. A comfortable wind passed by and a long violet hair was seen from behind. She turned and her face looked happy and impatient. _

_She waited and waited, smiling prettily at the same time but minutes later, her smiled stopped. She showed out a disappointed smile and turned, "I guess he can't come..." She had a deep sigh and raised her arms around above her head, "By the power of..."_

_"Wait, Setsuna-chan!" She immediately stopped and the wind in the surrounding stopped, the floating leaves and petals dropped down quietly and slowly. She turned happilly and saw puffing sweating long red haired demon with sharp ears. "I am sorry I am late," He said walking towards her. He was the Prince of all Demons - Kougaiji._

_Setsuna quickly ran towards him and hugged him. She looked crying, "It's okay, Kou-chan. As long as you are already here..." Kougaiji held her and nodded, "Ah..." He put a finger on her chin and moved her chin up, thus her face looked at him. He leaned down and kissed her. _

_They were smiling and talking in the deep forest.They looked so happy together. Kougaiji held on Setsuna's right hand, while staring to her violet sparkling eyes. "Setsuna..."_

_"Yes?" She tilted her head aside sweetly. "Will you marry me?" He kissed her palm and she blushed. She snapped when she clicked the 9th Gods rules and stood up. "Kou!" Her arms were on her chest, concerned, "We can't..." "Setsuna-chan?"_

_Her eyes started trembling looking down, "I know it's for our happiness but..." She bit her lips, "Demons and Goddesses are frobidden!" She started crying. Setsuna may look strong, but she is still a sweet childish in the inside. Kougaiji stood up and let her headrest on his shoulder._

_"Setsuna-chan, I love you so much and I hate to be apart from you..." He said bluntly, "I just wish that... either one of us wouldn't be in a different tribe..." _

_'I can't refuse...' Setsuna thought as she crying heavily, 'I can't abandon my assignment, heaven... mother... and Sakura-chan...' The image of her mother and Sakura were in her mind. 'But I love Kou-chan..." _

_The guards around the crystal palace were outside and the door was shut tight. Setsuna and her mother: Serena were seen through the crystal. Setsuna was on her kness, pleading with tears._

_"Please okaa-sama... I love Kou-chan more than anything," Her heavy tears streamed down the glass floor as Serena, the long blonde looked away._

_She looked upset and looked at Setsuna, "Setsuna-chan, you are a the crown princess..." "I don't care I have to abandon to be the heiress... let Sakura... I know she'll do fine..." She cried._

_Serena bit her lips whist Setsuna held on her legs, pleading like crazy. Serena shut her eyes, she can't refuse or scold her daughter because she had followed her path when she was in love. Tears were at the end of her eyes, "If your uncle found about this, he will expell and hate you for eternity..."_

_The daughter looked up at her mother, "Okaa-chan?" Her eyes were still trembling. Serena smiled but crying at the same time, cupped her daughter's face, "Mama loved you no matter what you do, Setsuna. As long as you are happy, mama will be happy too..."_

_There was a sweet smile on Setsuna's face, "Mama..." She stood up and hugged Serena, "I love you mama! I will never forget this..." Serena was crying, 'I was the same as you but I was in love with a human...' A n image of a young man's body appeared in her mind. She shut her eyes. She couldn't remember the face. _

_The demons' lair was dark and quiet. The huge Gyumao was sitting comfortably, looking at his serious son: Kougaiji. He started laughing, "What's with the face, son?"_

_"Father, I made a decision!" He said out loud and it echoed in the room. Gyumao stopped and pointed, "This is the first time you made a decision..."_

_"What is it?" He looked interested. "I am going to wed Goddess Setsuna," He screamed and everyone in the room gasped. The image of Goddess Guardian Setsuna appeared in their mind. _

_"This is an outrage!" Gyukumen Koushu immediately retorted, "Demons and Goddesses are prohibited from centuries to centuries!" Gyumao stopped her. "Gyumao-sama?"_

_He looked at his son, "You are serious, aren't you?" Silence occured and he smiled. "I can't stop you because I admit you are as stuborn as I am." "Father?" Kougaiji looked surprised, he thought he would be scolded._

_"Go on, I don't mind," He laughed and stopped with a serious look, "But both of you are not allowed to return to your lairs." Kougaiji smiled happily, "Got that, father." He stared his father, who looked away. "Go now, before I change my mind." Kougaiji nodded and ran out._

_"Gyumao-sama, what are you doing?" Koushu looked at her husband. "I can't stop him. Even though I would, he would never listen..." His expression looked calm, "Because he's my only son...." Koushu bit her lips angrily. _

_Kougaiji headed towards the usual forest with Setsuna at the same time and they hugged in the middle, happily. Kanzeon Bosatsu observed them from the river, as her chin leaned on her hand. "You can avoid fate..." _

_Sakura walked on the corridor looking around, looking for someone. "Setsuna onee-chan? Onee-chan! where are you?" Setsuna didn't know she would never met her beloved sister anymore._

**To be continued**

**Episode 15: Forget Love Pill**

**Review**


	15. Pill of Forgotton

**Disclaimer: **We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination.

**Note: **This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot.

Gensomaden Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey

**Authoress - **Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

There would be some spelling and grammar mistakes around here because I didn't double check -.-;;;

Firstly I love to thank:

**Kairi-chan  
Komoyo Minku**

**Episode 15: Pill of Forgotten **

_Sakura was looking out her room window, adoring the beautiful flowers at the nearby garden. Nataku and Goku were playing there too, chasing a pretty rare pink butterfly that only exists in Heaven. She sighed with an occupied look, "Where's Setsuna onee-chan? It's been months since I last saw her." She opened her eyes again with a disappointed look._

_"Have you asked your mother?" Konzen was stamping the documents behind her on her desk. Yes, God and Goddess aren't allowed to stay in one room unless they are married but them as an exception. Konzen had already been assumed by every Gods and Goddesses on Heaven that he was a brother or a father to Sakura. Obviously no one knew Sakura was the second Princess, not even Nataku's father: she despite at. _

_Sakura sighed again and laid her chin on her arms those were leaning on the window, "I did trice but she kept silence and change the subject."__ She had narrowed eyes, "She's hiding something from me, that's for sure." She turned and saw Konzen stamping the documents like a wind, without reading at least the title. She stood up and walked over him innocently._

_Konzen__ snapped and looked up at her, "What?" Sakura had her eyes pointed sharp looking at the documents: "Are you even reading that?" _

_He harrumphed and continued stamping the documents quickly in chibi, shutting his eyes tight and calmly. Lately Konzen seemed to be influenced with Goku and Sakura's chibi and childishness. If he doesn't care in something, he transformed into chibi and acted nothing. Zillions of sweat drops formed on her head and Konzen's speed increased._

_"Konzen!"__ Sakura immediately screamed at him and it echoed through all Heaven. Every Gods and Goddesses barely saved their stuff but they didn't save anything just as they heard a loud crash. _

_Konzen__ and Sakura started quarreling like cat and dog: screaming at each other like kids. Goku and Nataku had dotted eyes when they stood on the door._

_"If you don't want me to scream like that, you should have at least read the title, you corrupt old monk?" Sakura paid back and Konzen's vein popped out clearly._

_"It isn't my choice to stamp these documents," He retorted, "If you were me, you'd do the same, you Container headed Cat."_

_A vein to another popped out from her sky hair and screamed to each louder that the whole heaven could see the room bouncing with sounds of screaming. A God was on his knee on the door, "Sakura-sama, Konzen-sama…"_

_"We're fighting for your information!" They scolded the God together and continued their quarrel leaving the God with a sweat drop. _

_"Ano… Sakura-sama, it's about your sister – Setsuna-sama. She was expelled from heaven…" The God said softly but Sakura heard it clearly. She stopped and turned to the God, "What? Ex-expelled?" _

_Setsuna__ was walking on the road bringing groceries with her. It had been months since they got married and expelled from their lairs apparently they lived harmony. She passed by two children and smiled at them, "Hey girls."_

_"Setsuna onee-chan," They waved her saying goodbye and Setsuna waved back at them. She really wanted to get a baby soon however the doctor in the nearby cottage said that she wasn't pregnant yet however she can though. If she gave birth to a child, it would be taboo but she and Kougaiji didn't care, as long as they are happy away from war and sort, it was fine for them._

_She opened the small cottage in the forest, "I am back." Her eyes grew wide when the house things were scattered around, in addition Kougaiji wasn't around. She dropped down the groceries, "Kou-chan?" She ran in and checked everything._

_"No… he's not here…" She puffed. Yes Goddesses doesn't puff but it was a result of staying on earth for a long time, their life will be shortened at the same time. She saw a scrunched paper and picked it up. Her eyes widened and immediately ran out. _

_Sakura ambushed in the Crystal Palace and faced her mother and Uncle who are sitting on the crown chair. "What's the meaning of this?" She headed towards them, "Setsuna onee-chan had been expelled? She didn't do anything wrong, she's the Guardian Goddess and crown princess!" She stopped a few centimeters from her Uncle._

_"Sakura…" Serena had her tongue tied up. She didn't have the heart to tell Sakura the truth about Setsuna. Marrying a demon is one forbidden rule between theirs and them. Sakura might follow Setsuna's step one day or another._

_"Sakura," Her Uncle, Shigure on the crown chair with a silver beard looked at her, "From now on you are the Crown Princess of Heaven!" Sakura's eyes grew wide, "W-what…?" She faced at her mother on the left, "Does this mean I won't see Setsuna nee-chan ever… again?" _

_Serena looked away with shed of tears at the end of her eyes, "I have no right to take back 'Kami-sama' decision…" Tears were streaming down Sakura's cheeks, "Mother…" She started crying._

_Setsuna__ was walking in the Demon's Lair corridor seriously with her silver weapon on her right hand. Actually Kougaiji had received a letter that his father was sealed by the fighting god and no one could reseal him back unless a powerful being like Kougaiji himself. Apparently what Setsuna read and understand Kougaiji doesn't have the power to reseal Gyumao, the letter was defraud. _

_Every demon were scared of her, but the soldiers weren't and tried to attack her but she attacked them back as a counter attack. It was obvious that she was strong because she was the best Guardian Goddess in Heaven. She didn't kill instead she just hurt them._

_Kougaiji__ looked up at the huge statue of sealed Gyumao, "Father…" He looked upset and snapped when his despite step-mother stepped in. _

_"Kougaiji, I was waiting for you…" The evil annoying voice echoed in the huge room but Kougaiji didn't reply, "Even your mother was sealed by the Fighting God…"_

_Kougaiji__ fisted and he clenched his teeth tight when Koushu started insulting his wife, Setsuna.__ "If it wasn't that Goddess, Gyumao-sama wouldn't be sealed by that Fighting God. That Goddess bich is just playing you."_

_Kougaiji__ turned and gave her a death glare, "Don't you dare insult my wife. I will have your head." Koushu was flattered. Kougaiji's eyes were the same as Gyumao, her love but their taste were different._

_"Kou-chan!"__ Kougaiji snapped when he heard his beloved wife's voice in the Demons' Lair. "Setsuna-chan?" His eyes grew wide shocked and saw Setsuna on the door, "Set-!" He stopped as soon as doctor Ni inserted a pill in his mouth and hit his back, so he happened to swallow the pill. Kougaiji started to sweat and dropped down the floor with an evil smile on Doctor Ni's face._

_"Kou-chan!"__ Setsuna caught sight of Kougaiji and ran in towards him. She nudged him again and again, "Kou-chan, hang on!" Kougaiji's eyes were wide open but there were no pupils and his body was shivering and moving. She turned and faced the green fox, "What have you done to my Kou?"_

_"Your Kou?" Koushu repeated and started laughing in a hysterically, "Goddess Setsuna, from now on, Kougaiji and you have no connection anymore… he doesn't love you anymore…" _

_"What do you mean he doesn't love me?" She snapped, "Anymore?" She was baffled. All at once, without noticing it, Koushu slashed her into two with her long claws. Setsuna was shocked and looked at Koushu, who licked the blood on her finger nails with an evil look. "You de-demon…" She said and fell down onto Kougaiji, "Kou-chan…" Drips of tears dropped down from her eyes looking down at Kougaiji, 'I thought we could live together happily… but the forbidden destiny apart us with a painful result… Kou-chan, I love you…' Before she could lay on Kougaiji's body, Setsuna's body vanished into wind leaving a crystal tear that landed on Kougaiji's neck. _

_Koushu__ and Doctor Ni looked the unconscious Kougaiji on the ground and looked proud of their work._

_Sakura snapped at the same time as she was walking on the corridor heading to her classroom. She looked up and somehow felt her heart ripped apart. Heavy tears streamed down on her checks unexpectedly and the books she was holding dropped down. She looked down at her palms and her knees dropped down to the ground, "W-why a-am I-I c-crying?" Her lips were shaking: she felt her body shivering for some reason. She dug her face on her palms, "Onee-chan…?" _

**Episode 16: Goddess's Fruit of Obedience  
Review**

**A/u: Sorry for the long wait (again). I have been busy with my school and the projects. :; Gladly I could finish this episode in one night. I wanna go to sleep now. I hope you enjoy this one **


	16. Goddess Fruits of Obedience

**Gensomaden Saiyuki**

**(c) Dark Princess**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination.

**Note: **This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot.

-

Resha: Whahahah! Wahhahaha!  
Goku: is Resha allright?  
Gojyo: She looks like 'dangerously' crazy…  
Wenna: Oh she's not crazy… she's just too happy to continue again…  
Resha: Whahahahaha!  
Hakkai: She look more than happy…  
Sanzo: He was refused by a crush reload bullets dodge a computer throw  
Resha: I was NOT refused, you tut(parental quidance) old corrupt monk!  
Sanzo: done with reloading and aim at Resha  
Resha: Pull the trigger!

-

Firstly I love to thank:

**Kairi-chan  
**

**Gensomaden Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey**

**Authoress - **Wenna Demon Sin Resha Valentine

**Episode 16: Goddess Fruits of Obeidence**

"Ah!" Goku drooled behind them and Hakkai smiled innocently. Sakura stretched her arms above her with an exited look.

"Don't celebrate yet goku, Sakura," hakkai pointed up and Erika nodded in agreement. "None inn are in this town!"

Both Goku and Sakura transformed into chibi and started to run around like kids. Sanzo and Gojyo had sweat drops. It was obvious when the town was small and it seemed like everyone was unfriendly that night.

They spun around as soon as they heard Sakura whining on the ground. Goku was looking down at her with a huge sweat drop. "I want to sleep on a comfy bed!" She punched the ground and again however she stopped just as she noticed she hurt her palms, those were with bumps in red. There was a tear.

Sanzo eyes her and aimed his gun at her. It was directly on her forehead. She looked up with a disgust look, "gO ahead and push the trigger!"

Unlike Gojyo and Goku, Sakura didn't fear death, especially from Sanzo's gunshot. From anyone on the journey, Sanzo and Sakura quarrel the most. Yes Gojyo and Goku fight too but no one really mind this, Sanzo as an exeption but whist Sanzo and Sakura quarrel, both has high tones. Who wouldn't be pissed and annoyed? Someone need to plugged in their eyes when they are.

Sanzo harrumphed and put away his gun. Sakura started pouting, "I won't understand that monk…" Sanzo just tsked and everyone nodded in agreement. They all won't. Erika started to giggle.

"We've found you, Sanzo-ikkou!" They turned and saw uh, exactly a zillion of demons. Before the head walked forward, Sanzo immediately discharged his bullets, together towards the 5 behind. He tsked and added more bullets whereas the old dropped down. Sakura stared at him bothered and wished to have a gun by her own.

"Goddess Erika!" One headed to Erika, who without wasting time shut his mouth. Hakkai had a sweat drop. Luckily no one actually heard the 'Goddess' word. Erika had vertical lines on her face, she doesn't want anyone to 'hear' that, especially Sakura.

"Hand over the Sut!" His eyes grew wide whlist Gojyo's silver chain hit him. "Sutra… Sutra…" He mushroom breathed, "Is that sutra good or not?" He had irritated eyes a moment later, "If it was filled with sexy girls pictures, I would have steal it…"

Sakura stood up and her Mighty Medallion appeared on her right palm. She killed almost half of them. She was pissed for the NO inns. She could destroy the whole town if she was allowed to.

"Can anyone get a rest?" She said out loud thus everyone except Sanzo, Hakkai and Erika, crashed down. Sakura had a high pitch, no wonder she sings well. Sanzo on that time luckily, plug in his right ear with his finger, 'rudely'.

"Sakura, behind you!" Erika warned and when she turned she heard the demon called her 'Goddess' therefore made her froze. "Sakura!" Goku was very concerned and killed the demon with a blink of an eye and ran over to her. "Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes were black and the 'Goddess' word repeated in her mind. Sanzo immediately shoot two demons heading towards her from behind. Sakura flinched and looked up, looking directly at Sanzo, still aiming. She dropped down on the ground holding her right arm, feeling pain for the first time since her journey began. Her right arm was bleeding badly.

-

Erika treated Sakura's arm with a white clean bandage. "Sakura, you've become brave…" She whispered and Sakura looked up at her lost. Erika snapped and sweat drops all over, "I mean when I first saw you, you were scared of almost everything." The sweat drops increased.

Sakura had irritated eyes, "Did not!" She puffed out nonsense words with lip alert. She had been brave just after she was rescued by Ta'ari's wife seven months ago. It's been a while but it felt like yesterday she followed the journey. She wondered how the family are then.

Goku laid down on the ground looking up the sky while his stomach grumbled. Sanzo assumed he didn't listen to anything and started smoking. "San!" He was whacked on the face with the paper fan and it returned back to Sanzo. Gojyo had a sweat drop.

Goku stopped and his eyes all of a sudden sparkled, he caught a glimpse of a tasty fruity delicious fruit above him, clung on one of the tree branches. He jumped up and climbed up the tree like a real monkey. The sweat drop on Gojyo's head became bigger, "So much like a 'saru'…"

Hakkai and Erika heard Goku's chewing something and looked at him. Erika eyed on the fruit and shrieked, "GOKU!" She jumped up and down pointing at him.

"Yes?" He titled his head side, with his mouth full and chewing more dark-green apple-like fruit. He swallowed it savagely deep and Erika's skeleton mummified with a black background.

"No!" Erika screamed running towards him, dramatically but she was too late. Goku dropped a half eaten apple and held on his head, just as he felt dizzy. His ears abruptly grew wide, his hair grew longer, his finger nails grew sharp and his golden band on his forehead broke into two. Everyone looked at him when he shrine brightly.

"Goku?" Hakkai inquired curiously smiling but Erika immediately ran towards Hakkai's back in chibi holding his big arm. "He IS NOT Goku!" She pointed scared.

"Then who is he?" Gojyp looked at Erika, "A saru?" Erika looked bothered and looked at him, "Worse than that."

"What's worse than Monkey Goku anyway?" Hakkai was still smiling, "Even though he is now his other side, he is not worse than the actual Goku we know." Goku started growling. He was drooling. His teeth were sharp and he was looking directly at Gojyo with a death look and sitting like a monkey. He started to attack Gojyo. Gojyo immediately blocked him with his silver chain.

"What the?" Goku's saliva was barely dropped toward Gojyo and without wasting time, Gojyo threw him to the ground, "Is he going to be just like 'that' time?"

Sakura stood up with her right arm folded with a bandage, "He look harmless to me!" She tilted her head aside while everyone shared the same sweat drop. It increased in number when she called him as if he was her pet.

"Sakura!" Erika warned when Goku jumped high above Sakura with a wicked grin and Sakura grinning unnoticed. Goku stopped in the air and in his mind, a short sky-blue haired lady appeared. He visualized it on Sakura's smiling face and behaved. Everyone had their jaws dropped down, as least those were they thought.

Veins popping out from on Sanzo's fist, "What the hell did that saru eaten?" He aimed the gun at him, "You stupid Saru!" Goku saw him and growled at him, running towards him and jumped over his arm. Sanzo was annoyed and shook his arm up and down in chibi. Pushing him at the same time made him crash down the ground.

"Sanzo, be nice with him," Sakura scolded, "He had been on a rough time." "Where?" More veins on Sanzo's corrupt face looking at her and Goku ran towards Sakura like dog now.

Erika looked at Sakura and Goku. Obviously there was a reason why Goku listen and like Sakura. _'For now, Sakura is the only one who can control him__…__' _She then looked at Sakura, _'It's the Goddess Fruits of Obeidence that Konzen sensei thought us. So he only obey Sakura__…__' _She looked up at the tree and wondered, _'Why was this tree grown here?'_

Hakkai sweat dropped, "What should we do?" He looked at everyone. Erika was silent, Gojyo shrugged while Sanzo had this 'he didn't see anything' face. Hakkai's sweat drops increased.

A light shrine middle of the road and everyone faced at it with a curious feeling. Sanzo's expression changed, "Not you!" She grinned wickedly and looked at Sakura and Goku.

Erika gasped, "Kanzeon Bosatsu?" She shut her mouth and Hakkai smiled at her. "Yes, she's the Goddess of Mercy…" He didn't ask how she knew the name.

"You guys need a hand?" She asked seductively and had these flirting eyes at Sanzo. He harrumphed looking away, "I can do anything by myself." As always, Sanzo was proud of himself. Sakura looked at Kanzeon Bosatsu stare at him and his reaction. She snapped and jumped.

She pointed at her, "Kanzeon Bosatsu?" Everyone looked at her. Erika had her eyes grew wide, _'She remember?' _She looked worried while Kanzeon looked flattered.

"So are you the one Sanzo is fond to?" Sakura smiled wide friendly and avoided a bullet. She screamed at him at the same them Goku growled at him.

"Ano…" Hakkai's voice was heard, "Could you tell us a way to get our Goku back?" Kanzeon looked at him and smiled, "Sakura, just hold on his head and scream 'Oi Goku, you baka-saru'." She vanished a moment later.

"Eh?" Sakura pointed lost and do what she was told, "Oi Goku, you baka saru!" A strong light occurred and it was coming from Sakura's right palm. When she moved her hand away from Goku, they saw a new golden band appear on his head. They were amazed, especially Sanzo.

"Uh?" Goku fl

inched preoccupied and his eyes changed into dots when he saw Sakura jumping with enjoyment. A sweat drop formed when she screamed loudly. She broke the band and said the 'secret phrase' repeatedly after breaking the band repeatedly too. She repeated momentarily and the gang shared the same sweat drop from a distant as if they were watching a repeated video.

-

They were insisted to stay in a particular house where its were just an old man and an old women live. Sakura treated Goku as if he was a pet. The two elders told them the place was protected by The Goddess Tree.

"Sakura, stop doing that!" Erika roared from behind and Goku roared back at her but Sakura stopped him. He listened. He obeyed Sakura than anyone else. Sanzo doesn't care about this, but a bit bothered and concerned about something. Kanzeon Bosatsu's existence a few minutes ago must meant something.

"Roll Over!" "Jump!" "Play dead!" "Eat!" "Drink!" What ever she said, he listened and followed. A sweat drop formed behind all heads. "Kiss Sanzo!" She added with a wicked expression.

Sanzo spun around from his stare through the window with veins popping out, "Nan?" Before he could notice Goku, he was ready on top of him, drooling and with his lips moved forward. Sanzo crashed down and tried his best to push him away, "Get off me, you stupid saru!"

Sakura giggled and jumped when she heard uncountable gunshots. Goku quickly ran towards her and held on her right leg. Sanzo sat up and massaged his neck, still his gun directly at them.

Minutes later, Sakura wasn't looking at him and saw Gojyo smoking, not paying attention to anything. "Beat Gojyo up!" Her smile was wicked evil. Gojyo's eyes grew wide and coughed, "What the?" Goku beat him up and Gojyo screamed, whining and insulting the small monkey pet. "Teme!" He hit Goku back as a counter. He was on the ground.

Sakura laughed out loud, she was enjoying this. Hakkai and Erika shared the same sweat drop. Hakkai looked at Erika with a question look. Erika just shrugged.

"Sakura!" Both and Gojyo yelled at her angrily whereas Goku roared at them. Sakura patted him. She knew she was protected by the strong pet.

"Sakura, could you put him to his cage now?" Erika sweat dropped concerned from a distant. "He has a cage?"

-

It was late at night and everyone was sleeping comfortably, Sakura eventually was the only one. The others were in the other room with irritated eyes, bothered about something. Yes Sanzo was too but he didn't show it.

"Let's 'not' think any thing eerie about this," Hakkai pointed up and nodded by his own, "Goku is 'way' younger than her!" Erika looked at him annoyed with a 'where' look. Hakkai had sweat drops, "He is not?" He turned to Erika, "How old is Sakura again?" Erika moved her face away, harrumphed.

Without any signs or feeling, they heard Sakura's scream and spun around concerned. They had dots when Sanzo was up from his bed already. They looked at each other pointing. They immediately moved in chibi when Sanzo yelled at him.

Reaching to Sakura's room, which was one corridor from them made them puff. They were in middle of 'processing' to bed, Sanzo as exception. He seemed 'concerned'. They opened Sakura's room door wide and saw the wall opposite to them was destroyed, "Sakura?"

Sakura turned with an upset look. Sanzo ran over her: "Don't cry!" Sakura had a disgust look and stood up, standing higher than him, "I am not crying you blunt headed!" Sanzo temper raised up and the others saw his temperature from behind with irritated eyes.

"Goku went crazy," Sakura moved her arms up and down whining, "He is fighting with him now!" She pointed at the damaged wall and ran outside.

They saw Goku roaring fiercely and the huge green demon, had blood streaming down his chin. "So powerful…" He thought by his own, "You must be some special kind of a demon!" Goku paid no attention to him and headed towards him without thinking.

"Goku, stop!" Sakura's voice was high pitch and Goku stopped a few centimeters from the demon. It laughed in a high tune and slashed Goku with his right fang. Every eye grew wide. Erika gasped while Sakura looked pale. She shook her head left and right and screamed, "Goku!" She stopped after a short cry with her fringe blocking the eyes. She looked up directly at the demon with deep scary eyes.

The demon snapped, moving a pace back feeling a bit scared of her unknown yet familiar stare. Her body straightened and lifted up her right arm with a serious look, "Mighty Medalion!" She called, she didn't scream, it was a proper nice sound. When the demon blinked, she already moved and was in front of him. His eyes grew wide and turned into dusts a few second after Sakura slashed him through a star shape. The sign still stood in front of her on a light blue color. She blinked and turned, "Goku, are you allright?" She held on his shoulders.

"What's that all about?" Gojyo was shocked about Sakura for the first time ever since she started the journey with them. Sanzo was annoyed, like previously, this really show Sakura has better ability than him. He started to flick out the lighter and smoked. Hakkai could read his mind and had sweat drops.

Erika stood there, froze preoccupied. She knew that crest and shape. It was the heiress power of the royal princesses and Guardians from heaven. Does this mean Sakura had store her memories? But wait. Erika looked at Sanzo, _"If she did, she would have remembered sensei…' _She looked down upset, she recalled her bitter memories, even though she was the one left, she actually suffered the most.

"Erika, what's the matter?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around. She looked at the eyes she loved ever since childhood and smiled, denying.

"Heaven Princess…" Goku muttered alone and lost conscious. "Goku!" Sakura screamed and he fell onto her. He started snoring. Sakura calmed down as the others had sweat drops, Sanzo coughed. She smiled and whispered, "I am sorry to play around with you…" She hugged him tight as if he was important to her.

Hakkai hummed by his own, "Motherhood is better than fatherhood…" He looked at Sanzo, "Don't you think so?" Gojyo puffed out laughing and Sanzo just harrumphed. Erika looked Sakura from a distant with her forever lover beside her. She couldn't be happier as long as they are with her for eternity without any deaths from anyone of them.

Sakura pushed Goku's down and pushed his fringe up, she hold on his forehead with a serious and stronger look, "Goku, you baka saru!" A brighter light than before shone and for some reason it looked like when Kanzeon Bosatsu comes from but no one care about this.

-

Goku blinked and saw the beautiful moon through the huge window in front of him. "Uh?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Where am I?" He turned around and saw Hakkai and Erika smiling at him.

"we're glad your allright." Hakkai said for everyone as usual and Eirka nodded with a gleaming look. He saw Sanzo harrumphed on his right and Sakura smiling prettily from his side.

"All right?" Goku repeated and panicked looking left and right. "What did I do?" He tried to ask everyone in chibi. Hakkai had sweat drops, "Do you want to know?" Erika giggled alone.

"You don't hafta know…" Gojyo had an annoyed look from the dark, leaning on the door, "you saru…"

"Why don't I?" He inquired and snapped, "Who you calling a saru, you ero-kappa!" Gojyo hehed, he didn't fight back.

"Goku," Erika sat on his bed, "Just promise me that you will not, ever eat fruits that has dark-green color!" "Hrm?" Goku looked at him, "Why?"

"I don't care what he eats, as long as it satisfy his stomach, it's fine with me," Sanzo looked away with crossed arms and Sakura was looking at him with a 'you blunt blonde headed monkey' face. Her eyes were narrowed. She turned and looked at Goku smiling. She walked over to him,

"Don't listen to him. He doesn't know a thing what that color fruit do to you." She nodded in chibi, "Yes, he's a monk but he became a monk 'illegally'." She pointed Sanzo from a distant in chibi and they started to quarrel in high pitch sounds that the small town could hear them.

Erika smiled not paying to their screamed. Hakkai was trying to calm them down. She stood up and walked over the window, looking at the fruit from a distant. She remembered that this 'Goddess Fruit's of Obedience' would grow on earth randomly for heaven advantage. She shut her eyes recalling something, with them fighting as her background.

_Konzen was near the black pointing an image of a dark-green colored fruit on the white board with a long ruler, "If humans or demons eat this, which is randomly grow on earth, they will obey any blood Goddess." _

_"So we call it 'Goddess's Fruits of Obeidence'?" Young hyper Sakura was playing her pen up and down, leaning her temple on her palm with her elbow on the table. Konzen had sweat drops, "You are very good in naming things…" Then there were veins, "But you are very bad in your studies…" Sakura looked at her fingernails, not paying attention. Konzen started screaming at her. _

Their quarrel will never disappear from Erika's mind because they won't stop even though someone stop them, even the highest God.

To be continued

**Episode 17: The Holy Temple**

**Review**

**A/u: Yes, this episode is longer than any episodes I have XP But I bet it's more exciting, not? Anyhow Happy Belated Valentine Day, I hope I am not late… I was alone on Valentine but I baked cookies for 'him' ()  
**


	17. The Holy Temple

**Gensomaden**** Saiyuki**

**(c) Dark Princess**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination.

**Note: **This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot.

Sanzo: Why am I in a big problem here?  
Resha: not listening, typing vigorously …  
Sanzo: veins popping out slam the table I said 'Why am I in a big problem here'?  
Resha: jumped pushed specs up Well… points Wenna She planned this fic!  
Wenna: oHohoho! Of course I did. I am not Sanzo exterminator for nothing!  
Hakkai: Wenna-san…  
Sanzo: charges a lot of shoots  
Hakkai: Sigh…  
Goku: Will this end?

Firstly I love to thank:

**Kairi-chan  
Komoyo Minku  
Risika Tziporah**

**Gensomaden**** Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey**

**Authoress - **Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

**Episode 17: The Holy Temple**

It has been months since Goku ate that fruit. Somehow it was quiet for the past few days. Gods nor Demons came to attack them or ask the Evil Sutra. It seemed eerie though but the Sanzo-ikkou was much more relaxed.

Gyukumen Koushu looked up at her love with passion. "Oh Gyumao-sama, we've got the holy sutra and next time we will get the evil sutra in our hands…" She showed a long scroll. She turned with an angry look, "If not because of that Goddess…" Sakura was smiling happily and jumping in Koushu's mind, "We would got the sutra earlier."

Sanzo was sweating and hiding behind the temple wall. He was puffing too. He wasn't holding the gun he usually used. There was two strong stick on his right hand. "Why do I to go into trouble just to save them?" He talked to himself after he spitted.

Flash Back

_An hour ago, the Sanzo-ikkou stopped by a very pretty cleaned to go unnoticed temple, at least they didn't and they started to adore it. Despite of this beauty ness, both Sakura and Goku jumped off the Jeep and looked at the temple in a closer look, with sparkling eyes in chibi after running childishly._

_The others on the Jeep shared the same sweat drop. Sanzo absorbed the temple with a preoccupied look. He couldn't this temple however he longed to see a temple like that. He was very convinced though. There are not much temple which looks shinny and clean like this one._

_Two monks stood in front of the entrance gate greeting them, "Welcome to Hikari Temple, Sanzo-ikkou!" They bowed, "We were expecting you!" They looked excited because the arrival of the Sanzo-ikkou, or so what the sanzo-ikkou thought so._

_"Expecting?" Sakura's eyebrow shot up and spun around, "Sanzo are they your friends?" Sakura pointed at the monks, with cats' ears popped out from her head trilled. Sanzo's veins moved in and out on his temple and showed a huge fist, "I don't have friends, you stupid neko!" Hakkai smiled behind him._

_"Please, come in," They insisted them in respectful and just as they stepped in the temple; it was filled with shinny crystals. "We had set lunch for you all!" Goku immediately sparkled like the crystals and they others had sweat drops._

_"Splendid!" Goku beamed and jumped up and down like a bunny instead of a monkey. He can be any type of animal in the group. Sakura looked at him bothered. He just ate half an hour ago, can't he fell stuffed or full in that small stomach of his? Doesn't he fear he get overweight? Maybe fighting and hyper all the time made him lost all her fat. Speaking of fat, Sakura thought that she was gaining weight. Influenced with Goku's eating from one hour to another, made her eat with him at the same time too. She planned to cut all her snacks between meals. For some reason, she wasn't going fat as what she thought._

_"Wah, Goku," Gojyo looked sarcastically proud, "I didn't know you had big words in you!" He pushed Goku head and he showed Gojyo an angry look. Hakkai giggled, he seemed to know why, "It is a result of reading Sakura's Recipe Book!" Hakkai stopped and hit his right palm, "I think I should make one too…" Yes, Sakura knows how to cook and she made a Recipe book out of it, requested by Goku himself. He loves to the read the ingredients and imagined that he was eating them always. _

_Sanzo__ was behind them, walking slowly and bothered. His eyes were deep narrowed looking at these fools without brains. He wondered why he ended up a journey with them. Actually he was pissed because all weapons had to be left on the front door including his gun. He only has his frightening paper fan in his cloak. _

_Erika was way upfront, looking around, passing by big picture frames of the pervious dead monks and their names. For centuries on earth, she never passed nor sees this temple. It must be new, she thought by herself. Abruptly, just as they reached a huge room, they were stopped by dozen of monks holding spears. They all had question looks. They marched towards them and Gojyo's face looked crooked, "I am not fond of monks…"_

_Just as Sanzo reached the place, his friends… I mean his companions were held tight by well trained monks. Are they playing again? He though pissed. They love to have fun, unlike him. Why do he have to take care of them like little children as if he is their babysitter? Hakkai was still smiling no wonder Sanzo thought they were playing and so. "Sanzo!" He looked at him seriously now and Sanzo expression changed. What are they doing? _

_Sakura stretched out an arm with a troubled look, "Sanzo!" Yes, Sakura looked troubled but he didn't move. As soon as the door closed, his eyes widen. "What the-?" "Sanzo! Sanzo!" Sakura kept calling. In reaction, he ran forward calling, "Sakura!" But he was too late, the door was closed automatically. His palms leaned on the door. What was that all about? He didn't sense anything that the temple was suspicious. Why didn't he aware of it? The one a fool here was him! _

End of Flash Back

Gunshots were heard again and again and Sanzo had to avoid every single expert charged. He leaned on the wall again puffing. "Why do these monks have guns?" He talked to himself in chibi. The only monk who has a gun is him: Genjo Sanzo. Is this a Holy Temple or not? Monks who owned special gun? He was enraged, no wonder they took his gun when they entered with a reason. _"We have to keep all your weapon belongings because this holy temple that doesn't allow violent." _He remembered a young monk said on the entrance, he should have shot 'that' monk.

Veins popped out from his temple all over. Why are the others weak? At least this showed they do have weaknesses. He calmed and started thinking. He thought he should leave them all here and just go to the west alone. Wait! He stopped, he doesn't have any transport. Hakuryu was with Hakkai. More veins popped out from his head and stopped again. Maybe he could just walk there alone. _"She was a burden since you started to know her…" _Kanzeon Bosatsu's words repeated in her mind and Sakura's shinning smile when he meets her appeared in his mind. _"Sanzo!"_He groaned on his own. Why her? He was supposed to search for the lady who always appears in his dream asking for his return.

He stood up with a screwed up look, "Once I save them, I will kill them all! This trouble makes me go nuts!" He turned to his left and saw the monks. An evil grin slashed on his face and ran forward to them, avoiding the gunshots with confidence. He beat them all up with his martial arts and the only stick weapon on his palm.

Sanzo: Why the hell am I holding that only stick weapon? Wenna, where the hell did you get this idea?

The five lost people were on a comfortable bed and Goku's snores were heard clearly. Hakkai blinked felt shines beside him and Goku's sound obviously. He lifted up his body and saw Erika smiling comfortably on the next bed, covered with a light green blanket. She looked cute; usually she looked beautiful but when she soundly asleep, she looked different.

The next bed was Gojyo, looking as if dreaming something he wanted for a long time. Hakkai sweat dropped, smiling and then saw Goku on the next, sleeping and drooling. His legs were out of the bed; his pillow was on the floor. His head on the leg part of the bed. This looked the same. Hakkai could tell he was dreaming that he was eating alone with big food in front of him. The last bed was the blue long haired Sakura; she was comfortable, it was clear because Sakura only loves to sleep on comfortable beds.

The blanket covered almost all of her body and only her hair was seen. Hakkai giggled, "This seemed familiar and strange." He then snapped seriously, he remembered that he was caught by the armed monks and Sanzo wasn't with them. He looked up and saw a shinny table with plates and food all over. They already set lunch said the monk wasn't playing at all, he sweat dropped. He got off from the bed and walked towards the dining table. Wow, he would say both Sakura and Goku would love these, he thought alone.

Before Hakkai could know it, Goku woke up like a zombie after he smelled a smelly tasty food. Hakkai turned and saw his eyes narrowed. Sweat drops formed on his head, "Goku…" He was hugging a pillow and saw food on the table. His eyes opened wide and ran towards the dining table and a lightning, "Breakfast!" The pillow was thrown to Gojyo's face. "Uh…" Hakkai pointed up, "It's lunch…" Goku started eating like a pig.

Gojyo opened his eyes and complained about the pillow on his face. "Why is it noisy this early morning?" He lifted up and saw Erika on his right bed, sleeping sexily. "Erika…" He called seductively. Hakkai appeared out of no where, after hitting Gojyo's flirty hand with a spun. Gojyo started screamed, "Don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack!" Hakkai was still smiling. Gojyo knew he was a jealous, Erika is after all his girlfriend, or maybe closer than that.

Sakura woke up and opened her arms out wide, stretching her legs and arms out. She turned right with a curious and still sleepy look, "Hrm…" Hakkai smiled, "Konnichewa Sakura-san…" "Ko-ni-che-wa?" She rubbed her right eye, "You mean Ohaiyou…"

Hakkai sweat dropped, "Obviously it supposed to be but we are all 'overslept' today…" Goku's eating like a pig was heard and everyone looked to the dining table. Sakura got off from the bed and looked at the dining room, "I didn't know we are already living inside a huge pretty house…" "Uh…" More sweat drops on Hakkai's head, why does everyone seemed to be brainwashed, it because they were giving sleeping gas?

Sakura looked left and right, "Where's Sanzo? He should be up already." Hakkai pointed up and everyone looked at him, "Apparently we are put as hostage and Sanzo is trying his best to rescue…" A huge sweat drop appeared, "At least I think he would in the last minute…" Everyone had crooked faces.

"I am sorry about our rudeness previously," They turned and saw an old long beard monk about between his 50s and 60s. "I don't see any rudeness," Goku had his mouth full and Gojyo and Sakura threw two plates at her and he immediately crashed down. The monks, Erika and Hakkai shared the same sweat drop.

"Why are you making us hostages to lure Genjo Sanzo?" Erika asked curiously beside Hakkai. Goku continued eating and Gojyo beat him up again and again. Sakura looked lost, thinking whether she should eat or not.

"Our motive is not making you as our hostages," The old monk corrected, "Our temple was created by the Great Goddess of Sun hundred years and we have to protect it from inappropriate monks." Erika had irritated eyes, Sanzo is inappropriate. "We just wanted to make sure whether that Genjo Sanzo you claimed is really the 30th Sanzo Toa," He then, "Please enjoy yourself and wait."

"Wait?" Sakura repeated, "I'd doubt that he'd rescue us." She harrumphed. The old man smiled, "Actually he is, and he is trying his best." Sakura looked at him and he looked serious.

"_Sanzo__ is really going to save us?" _Sakura thought alone, _"But why? I am sure he won't especially with his everyday attitude." _He then smiled, we can not judge from the outside. Sanzo was actually a very caring person than Sakura thought.

"Wait a minute," Gojyo pointed quickly, "What do you mean by enjoy our selves?" He stood there, "Yes we have food and beds but you forgot one thing." Sakura had irritated eyes looking at him, "Don't you even try…"

The monks had sweat drops, "Uh… what is it?" "Woman!" Gojyo said it a thousand times and Sakura felt she wanted to hit with something huge, like a whale. "Oh yes," A pretty woman appeared on the door, "I'll be serving you too." Her smile was pretty.

Gojyo started drooling, "Woooheee! I am satisfied." Sakura crashed down. Hakkai and Erika shared the same sweat drop.

Sanzo puffed seriously and reached a door that was a quarter open. He immediately opened the door wide with a concerned look. He saw his group on the dining table eating lunch comfortably. He felt that he was a fool all the way. "Oh Sanzo, we are waiting for you," Hakkai smiled and insisted him to sit down. Goku waved from in front, "Sanzo!"

Veins popped out from his temple and screamed, "You bastard! Aren't you supposed to be hostages?" Sakura shook her head and right, "Nope! You were framed and tested!" More veins popped out from his head and he headed towards his gun on a special table.

"Are you not going to eat these?" Gojyo asked politely, "They're very delicious you know!" Sanzo reloading bullets were heard and everyone looked at him. "Are you leaving already, Sanzo?" Erika asked beside Hakkai curiously.

Sanzo looked proud after reloading and pointed his gun towards them with an evil grin. "Hoi!" Gojyo reacted in chibi, "Wh-where are you aiming?" He charged out zillions of bullets and everyone screamed. The temple crashed down.

"Sanzo!" Sakura screamed on top of her lungs with the temple destroyed behind her, "What's the meaning of this? Destroying the temple?" She screamed everyone in one breath and the monks seemed to calm while Gojyo and Goku were on the ground scared to their wits.

"Heh," Sanzo snorted, "I feel refreshed." Sakura screamed again but he doesn't look to be listening. Hakkai and Erika apologized.

"No need to apologize," All the monks replied and Sakura stopped screaming, "Hikari temple was built hundred years ago and it was destined to be destroyed by the 30th Genjo Sanzo Toa." Everyone had dots why Sanzo?

_'What's with Serena-sama? Letting Sanzo demolish the whole temple she created with her own powers?" _Erika had sweat drops, _"Are you trying to test Konzen sensei whether he loves Sakura or not?" _She looked at Sanzo and Sakura, they were still lost and with dotted eyes.

"Thank you Genjo Sanzo," The old monk held on Sanzo's hand, "You are the 20th Genjo Sanzo Toa, heir to the Evil Sutra!" His eyes filled with tears. Sanzo was annoyed with this old man. "You are the one that Serena-sama said about in the legend." _"Serena-sama?"_Sanzo snapped, he knew this name somewhere, who is she?

To be continued

**Episode 18: Return of the Rival  
Review**

**A/u: I could continue the fic at last! How was that? A suspense? **


	18. Return of the Rival

**Gensomaden Saiyuki**

**(c) Dark Princess**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination.

**Note: **This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot.

Resha: type vigorously on the computer I must… finish this… before…  
Sanzo: appear out of no where with veins So what's your idea on this chapter?  
Resha: scared to the wits and stopped typing hair blown up tongue-tied up  
Sanzo: Are you listening?  
Resha: turns and started pleading crying I am so sorry! I am making you battle with someone as strong as you!  
Sanzo: No ONE is as strong as me!  
Wenna: Well at least we all know!  
Sanzo: NO ONE IS AS STRONG AS ME! DAMM YOU!  
Resha: WAAA! Goku HELP!

Firstly I love to thank:

**Kairi-chan  
Komoyo Minku  
Cherryblossom21**

**Gensomaden**** Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey**

**Authoress - **Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

**Episode 18: Return of the Rival**

Goku was sleeping for comfortably snoring that late night in same room as Gojyo. Gojyo was deep asleep; at least he could while Hakkai and Erika were in the next room cuddling to each other on the same bed. Sakura, on the second thought, was in the same room as Sanzo, after a long fight and short conclusion a few hours ago. Sakura wasn't allowed to sleep with Gojyo and he conflicted to sleep the same room with Gojyo, likewise with Gojyo. Both Sanzo and Gojyo harrumphed at the end.

Sakura was feeling uncomfortable on the other bed in Sanzo's room. Both of them weren't asleep, feeling eerie of this. Usually if they turn out to sleep inside an Inn, they would sleep in the same room fitting together but that was the other way, they had to be separated due of the small rooms. They were equally blushing on their beds. "San-zo?" Sakura asked in a soft tune, "Are you asleep already?"

"Aaa…" He delicately replied. She had veins popping out, "If you do, you should stay quiet." She lifted up her body, heated. She had lip alert and crossed her arms across her chest. Why does Sanzo act this way? She should have slept in Gojyo's room. Why does he care about what Gojyo do to her? Sanzo doesn't own her. Her face was twisted up. She got off from the bed and Sanzo moved his eyes to the left but not his body.

"Where are you going?" He asked severely deep. He sounded angry for some reason. She didn't reply, instead she headed towards the small balcony and observed the beautiful sky's shinning stars. The fact that Sanzo was often concerned about Sakura made him, move up and looked at her from a distant. On how she looked up the sky, Sanzo felt it was familiar. The expression the complexion. Does he know her before she started the journey? Have he seen her when his master brought him to other temples or maybe has she visited the temple he was at? But those were years ago, obviously girls changed once they reach a teenager.

Night sky, Sakura loved the night sky for some reason. She felt secure and calm by just looking up at it. The shinning stars, to her, showed a place or country but it was just her fantasy imagination. She giggled by herself obviously she was thinking something beyond than her dim-witted personality. Just she opened her eyes, he saw a dark purple haired man in front of her thus she immediately stepped back surprised with a short scream. She tripped on to her but.

Without thinking and asking, Sanzo quickly got off from the bed and saw the stranger in front of Sakura. "Homura?" Sanzo was surprised: at least deep inside him. Homura looked at him with smirk, "It's been a while since I last saw you, Genjo Sanzo…" His expression changed into something different, his eyes were filled with grudge and anger, "No… Konzen Dou-"

"Oh!" Sakura sighed with her hand on her chest. She stood up, "He's Sanzo's friend. He gave me a heart attack there." Homura had a different stare at Sakura and smiled, "Chan Sakura…"

Sakura turned and looked at him, "Do I know you?" They looked at each other and Sanzo felt pissed a few minutes later. He stepped forward and aimed his gun straight at Homura. Homura looked at him and rolled his eyes, "You know you can't kill a God by just using that gun!"

Sakura's eyes grew wide and spun around, "God?" She gasped and looked at Homura again, "A God?" Homura smiled, "Yes I am a God, a fighting God." Sakura's eyes rolled around, confused of this. Sanzo's friend is a God, not just a God: a Fighting God. Swirls emerged in her eyes, thinking nonsense relationships between Sanzo and this called 'God'.

"He is not a friend!" Sanzo said out loud fiercely, "This God is an enemy!" Sakura turned to look at him with a surprised look, "Enemy?" She stepped two paces back but before she could know it, Homura's strong hand grabbed hers and pulled her to his arms. Sakura gasped intensely and Sanzo's eyes grew wide. "Sakura!"

Sakura was blushing red. She was in a strong arms and it felt familiar. Might he be Konzen? The one who loved and cared only her? She kinda liked it, as if she had been in this man's arms constantly. A thunder strike and the lights went off. Just as it opened again, Sakura was no where sight, however the window balcony was wide open and the strong wind were blowing the curtains. He ran over to the balcony and he guessed Homura had taken Sakura away. Sanzo clenched his teeth and gripped on the railings, "I'll kill you, you basrd!"

Sanzo banged all his companions' room, waking them up like a stranger and opened their doors open wide, screaming of his fierceness. "Wake up, you sleepy heads! Homura had taken Sakura away."

Gojyo had irritated eyes and mumbled on his bed, "I didn't know he cared…" The paper fan was thrown directly to his head and he lifted his body facing the door, "What did you DO that for, you borzu?" Sanzo didn't reply.

Erika, on the hand, didn't move nor budge. Homura? Why was he there? Homura was supposed to be still in Heaven's lockup. She turned around and looked through the window. She saw the full moon and it was gleaming brightly, could he be released all ready and wants Sakura back?

Sakura screamed as Homura brought her by flying. She kept clinging onto him, I mean what girl wouldn't? Sakura was not scared of height, or is she? Sakura wondered why the hell this God man is taking her. And where is he going to tale her? Heaven? She started imagining nonsense things and paused when she heard Sanzo scolding him. Sanzo? Why?

Sanzo did say previously that this God man is an enemy. She started to be scared; does this man want to kill her? She had sweat drops all over with vertical lines on her face. Since she was scared to be killed, she started to be restless, moving left and right. "Oi stop moving!" Homura retorted, "Or you'll fall."

"Let go off me, you hentai!" She said out loud, "I know you are trying to kill me and lure Sanzo nevertheless that won't help!" She started hitting him. You know how Sakura hit, she doesn't hit like a girl, she hit like a man. O-o "Let GO OF MEEE!" Being hit hardly and screamed to deaf, made Homura accidentally let go of her and she screamed falling. _'Sanzo… help me…'_ her eyes grew wide. Homura's expression started to look worried and had to fly down and catch her. Tears were at the end of her eyes. She doesn't want to die there; she wanted to know who she is, her memories and who Konzen actually is!

_Inside her, a long blonde haired man was holding her from behind as her eyes blocked by her fridge feeling pleasure. She could feel the warmness and it was nearly the same as how Homura was holding her fifteen minutes ago. But Wait! Konzen is a blonde not dark blue haired. "Everything will be allright. I swear I will always be there for you no matter what!" He whispered to her ear. _

She opened her eyes and saw Sanzo on the Jeep. His arms were open wide to catch her, because he knew she would fall onto him. "Sanzo?" She whispered and opened her arms wide with a big grin, "Sanzo!" She dropped onto him and he crashed on the back. Being scared of her wits on heights, she didn't let go of Sanzo. Sanzo was blushing red but it was invisible.

_"This similar warm I had in my memories… unlike being hugged by Homura…" _She thought alone, _"Both does relate to each other but this is most similar…" _She snapped a moment later and moved up looking down at him. It was the first time that Sakura was that close to Sanzo. She blushed red apologizing and moved to her seat beside Hakkai, who was smiling wide. Sanzo grumbled, "You were heavy…" Sakura's expression with another different blushed, "So-rry to be heavy for you…"

Homura was in the middle of the sky looking at them both. He fisted tight, "I will not lose to you again, Konzen Douji!" He flew away.

"Eh? Homura is not just a Fighting God?" Sakura questioned facing Hakkai, "What do you mean he wants to create a new earth? He's a fighting God." Hakkai sweat drops, positively he knows everything but all for some reason he can't answer deep personal questions from her.

"You better be an interviewer you know Sakura," Erika sighed from behind leaning her arms on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked at her, "Do you know Homura Taishi?" Erika kept silence just as the gang looked at her. She just shook her head left and right. Sakura started to quarrel to her whilst Hakkai was looking at her reflection on the mirror. Erika is always honest and tells everything but sometimes she made her personal story a private secret. Something she knew won't be split out from her. Hakkai doesn't even know Erika's real tribe, other than human. Hakkai never asked because it might affect their relationship.

"Wait!" Sakura paused their battle, "The Homura name seemed very familiar. It feels like I often call that name." She stood up with a high spirit in chibi, "He must know my memories!" Her spirit movement made the Jeep unbalanced and moved left and right.

"Oi you stupid cat!" Sanzo was concerned and held on her left leg but she was still beaming. "Yosh!" She fisted and screamed, "Homura-san, come out!" Hakkai put on the brakes while Goku and Gojyo crashed down behind.

Sanzo was ready with the paper fan with veins popping out from his temple, "You baka-neko, that won't help!" Sakura had a question look and turned left, "Why not? He is a God, he might hear me."

"For a high pitch, yes…" Gojyo mumbled from behind while Erika added something different. "For a second crush…" She whispered alone and had irritated eyes, "I know you will intimate with him at first but you'll end up hating to be with him…" She looked down, "Homura is often paranoid…"

"Yes?" Just a pass of a wind, Homura was standing just in front the Jeep. Hakuryu qyueed with sweat drops. Sakura smile grew wide and waved up an arm, "Hey Homura-san!" She jumped off the Jeep and ran over to him, "Do you know me?" She looked innocent.

"Of course he doesn't know you!" More veins popping out from Sanzo's head, "He just met you just yesterday!" Homura grinned evilly, "On the contrary I do." Everyone flinched and looked at him while Sakura started jumping joyfully. Homura looked at Erika now with a different expression, "I know Seami Erika as well." Erika's face was unusual.

Everyone looked at her and she shrugged, "Just as Sanzo said, he's a God, obviously he knows everyone on earth." Hakkai smiled with sweat drops, scratching his cheek, "Yeah… you're right…" He was suspicious about Erika a minute ago.

Homura eyed Erika, _"So you want to keep it a secret, Erika?" _She felt his stare but assumed she didn't sense it. She knew Homura than anyone else, she knew what his and Sakura relationship but obviously it didn't work. Erika didn't say anything friendly.

Sakura started jumping around happily like a bunny and sparkled, "So can you tell me everything you know about me?" She looked impatient and jumpy. She wanted to know everything about herself and clearly about Konzen. "Who's Konzen?" He snapped and looked directly at Sanzo. "You know him well…" Sanzo's eyes were narrowed.

Sakura looked down and moved left and right embarrassed, "I know he's my fiancée…" Her cheeks were red. Feeling the familiar heat ness and stare from the guy called Kozen make her pleasurable and joy ness, feeling embarrassed and blushing at the same time. This does show clearly she has deep feelings towards whoever Konzen was.

"Fiancee?" Homura repeated with a snort and looked serious and pissed now, "Konzen was never been your fiancée!" Sakura was looking the devil look of Homura. She had assumed Homura as a friend a minute ago, looking friendly and nice but just as she admitted Konzen is her fiancée, and he doesn't seem to accept it: he became scary and she had to step back.

Her eyes were wide, "Konzen is my fiancee… I am sure of it…" There was a part of her saying that Homura was telling the truth for some reason. Why? Why was apart of her agreed? Her heart started beating, it sounded different. She heard cruel voices around her and she held on her necklace, gripping it tight.

Homura looked at where she gripped and immediately grabbed the necklace up. Sakura nearly choked to death with a gasp. " 'To Chan Sakura, from the stars above know that you are loved… from your fiancée Konzen Douji'," He read the crafts on the back of the necklace and Sakura could feel heat from him, she can tell clearly that he was enraged of something. He looked at her deeply and whispered straight to her ear, "Konzen was not your fiancee…" Her eyes widened impatient. "Konzen was your…"

"Sakura, get away from that man!" Without any trick or signs, a strong wind passed by coming from Erika's bare palms and Sakura was immediately blown towards Sanzo. He caught her in his arms with his usual unconcerned look, still looking at Homura. Sakura's eyes were dark pitch, she can't think, her mind was preoccupied illogically. She snapped a minute later when she realized her life-threatening pendent broke from the laces. Her eyes grew wide, surprised and looked directly at Homura. Yes, he was gripping tight on it with grudge.

"Seami Erika, you haven't change have you?" Homura looked deadly at Erika, who just shrugged. "I am centuries old…" She said out loud and Hakkai and Gojyo had question marks all over.

"My…" Sakura's tongue was tied-up. She wanted to scream but she couldn't, as if her voice was stolen just that moment. Her lips were moving and she felt her eyes were going to be filled with tears. She stared the pendent on Homura's hand and saw water under her eyes. Aren't the necklace supposed to be unbreakable?

Homura threw the pendent and stepped on it. Therefore made Sakura's eyes grew wider and felt her heart broke a part, even her sight just as it broke. She started to feel dizzy, the only thing left for her to find her memories was that only pendent, barely broken to pieces, given specially by a guy who love her strongly: Konzen. Will he forgive her of the broken pendent he brought or made?

Her mind moved around, feeling lost and abandoned. She started to have a vision. She was sitting on a comfortable chair and she was looking at her small womb stomach, holding on the top with a proud smile. She heard sounds and looked up, he saw a servant and immediately stood up with sweat drops. _'Konzen is…dead?' _It was the similar feeling she had when the pendent broken into pieces. Does this mean Konzen is already deceased? And foolish Sakura took him still around her? Wait! Her spirit was build up a moment later and there was a grin, _"I know Konzen is around me… still protecting and loving me…"_

She opened her eyes and there excesses tears stream down her cheeks. Everyone was surprised to see her cry and started to worried. "Sakura, are you allright?" Goku walked over to her and held on her shoulders. She spun around with a smile still her cheeks with tears but no more tears in her eyes, "I am all right!" The smile was different, it was gleaming and Sanzo felt he knew this one was most familiar. It was similar to the short blue-haired lady in his dreams. Could they be the same ladies?

Sakura stood up and wiped off the tears off her cheeks. It was a bit embarrassing, a big girl like her was still crying just because of the pendent? Erika had irritated eyes, she knew she would cry if it were HER pendent. She looked at Homura now. "Do you believe me?" He offered a hand, "Come with me, Chan Sakura! I will give you happiness! Stop this nonsense, and I will bring back to where you should be!" He was serious and Sanzo stepped one pace forward but stopped when Sakura refused.

She walked over to him, "I can't since we are not soulmates!" Homura looked lost, "How can you tell when you haven't been with me?" She stopped a few centimeters from him, "I can tell because Konzen told me…" She looked at him solemnly now, "I know Konzen had decreased from this world…" Homura and Erika were shocked, how did she able to restore and remember that Konzen was dead already?

She squatted down and picked up the broken pendent, puzzling it together and it shone brightly. A second later, it connected together into the original pendent without any scars and scratches; it looked like as if it was created again. There weren't even any signs of broken parts. She put it over her head and placed it near her neck, "He stay around me…" She held the pendent tight and felt the warmness coming from it. _"Konzen…" _

Homura looked at shinning Sakura and felt he was defeated once again. He looked up and eyes Sanzo with narrowed eyes, "I admit defeat here…" Sakura felt shocked about that and looked up but Homura was nowhere in sight. She stood up and felt the afternoon breeze, "What does he mean he admit defeat? With whom?" Sanzo believed Homura was taking about him but why?

Sakura kissed her pendent again and again that night with irritated and sweat dropped Sanzo beside her. "Oh Konzen, when can I see and let you hold me?" More veins popped out from his temple and whacked the back of Sakura's head savagely. Sakura felt her brain moved around in her head and faced him, "Damn you old man, why did you do that for?" Her face was screwed up.

He harrumphed and crossed his arms across his chest. He didn't reply and Sakura started screaming at him. Erika smiled behind and sighed, _"Konzen's rival has returned…" _

To be continued

**Episode 19: Forest 1**

**Review**

**A/u: Like this part? Not funny? Sad? Yeah Konzen died when Sakura was 2 month pregnant. Next would mostly about Gojyo, stay tune! **


	19. Forest 1

**Gensomaden Saiyuki**

**(c) Dark Princess**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination.

**Note: **This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot.

Gojyo: Eh? I am the main character here? Coolies! Wut? That girl is fond of me really? Weee!  
Resha: You haven't read anything yet…  
Goku: True but Gojyo can read your mind…  
Hakkai: The way how Wenna read yours…  
Resha: …

Firstly I love to thank:

**Komoyo**** Minku  
Cherryblossom21  
Kairi-chan  
Baka-saru2**

**Gensomaden**** Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey**

**Authoress - **Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

**Episode 19: Forest 1**

"Hrm… how stubborn are our party anyway?" Koushu thought alone from her lair leaning her chin on her palm and looked at Doctor Ni, who was with his usual rabbit doll. "Is that girl done yet?" She asked tenderly. She was looking forward for her new step-daughter, picked from somewhere, a girl powerful enough to defeat the Sanzo party, powerful enough to defeat Sha Gojyo.

"Yes, it is, she mastered every skill guidance that 'Tree' taught for the past years," Doctor Ni played with his rabbit doll's hand, "She will be useful. She is at the forest now." A wicked grin slashed across his face, confident about his newest plan, no one could go againts her, and no one can pass the Miori Forest.

"Miori Forest." Hakkai read from the map and looked up. He saw a huge wide forest in their way. He turned and looked at Sanzo. He pointed up, "Should we pass this forest?" He was grinning as always and Sanzo had a sweat drop. His face had a disgusted look, it was obvious, they must pass by any obstacles they go. They won't die easily you know.

"Miori Forest?" Sakura observed the forest for a minute and saw something glowing inside. Her eyes grew wide and rubbed them, "I think I might not have enough sleep." Sanzo had bothered eyes, what is she talking about? She was the most comfortable 'snorer' around; actually Sanzo was the one who doesn't have enough sleep.

"I think we don't need Hakuryu in this forest," Erika proposed wisely and everyone agreed, heading towards the forest. Erika looked up high and her eyes narrowed, "This is not an ordinary Tropical Forest. Especially in the middle of the desert…" She shrugged, "Oh well, I am not the one who planned all this!" She giggled and ran towards Hakkai from behind.

A small girl woke up from her slumber on top of a tree. She was wearing loose nightwear that reach to her knees. Her long curly emerald hair that reached her waist; it could be mistaken for the vegetation in the forest. She had a smile on her face, "Onii-chan… I had been waiting for you… for a long time…" She raised an arm and a branch went to her to lift her up. "We have guests to take care of…"

"Where the hell are we?" Sakura's high pitch scream was heard and all the birds flew off from the forest, "We have been here for hours, where's the way out?" Hakkai was looking for a path but everything seemed to be blocked by trees. What kind of forest was that?

Goku was on the ground, hungry and tedious. "Feed me, I am exhausted. I can't bear it anymore." Gojyo agreed while Sanzo just harrumphed with a new cigarette in his mouth. Hakkai smiled and let everyone have a short rest.

It didn't seem to be a short rest since everyone didn't have the energy or strength to move or think. Hakkai was playing with Hakuryu instead; both Gojyo and Sanzo were clearly smoking. Sakura was humming around while tapping her feet on the ground. Goku was uh, eating like a pig instead of a monkey. Erika well, on the other hand, for some reason had a scary look and her teeth clenched tight. She spun around immediately and fisted angrily with smoke coming out of her head. She really wanted to spill it out. She turned and faced the 'blocked' path again and she knew there was an illusion that can't affect her. She took a deep breath and she could hear a sound from the sky. She looked up with her small cute pupils and sighed. The others shared the same sweat drop with dotted eyes. What was with Erika that day?

Sakura played with the branch pointing it in the fire, "I guess we're gonna sit here until our brains find an idea." Her smile was wide, she was exaggerating. Of course she doesn't want to spend nights there. She needed to stumble on a plan no matter what. She can't count on Hakkai or Erika all the time, even Sanzo. Even though he has brains he never say it out, proud of himself monk.

Gojyo threw his finished cigarette and waved at them, "I am so bored here… See ya…" He walked inside the forest randomly and everyone had irritated eyes, okay no one concern themselves about him, he can take care of himself.

Gojyo tsked annoyed trying to make his away through the spooky tropical scattered grass, "If the girls weren't protected by 'those' men, I would have stayed." He stopped when he heard sounds. It was melodiously pretty. Does this mean there's another woman in the forest other than Erika and Sakura? He started to be horny. "Hold on, pretty! Sha Gojyo is on his way." He moved faster in chibi form, as if he was Goku looking for food.

He stopped when the scenery changed into clear space. What was that? An illusion? The voice was louder and nearer and it came from the top of the trees. Gojyo looked up and saw the branches moving. He wasn't surprised. He already thought the forest must be possessed by a demon's soul.

The singing stopped, there was a long emerald headed girl sitting on a branch. Gojyo immediately worried, not was she just sitting on the branch but she was wearing flimsy clothes. The girl looked up and her eyes were the same color as his. "Onii-chan, I missed you so…" Her face looked very familiar, her sweet smile, her sweet innocent eyes, but who was she and what was she doing in the forest?

It was silent a moment later, they could only hear a comfortable breeze coming towards them. Gojyo stood there solid and started thinking by himself. Can't any girls resist him? She called him Onii-chan already. He was flattered. He made a handsome look, "Okay pretty, what are doing here in the middle of the forest without someone to escort and protect you?"

She smiled, felt relieved that someone cared about her. She moved up, slowly and silently that Gojyo immediately felt something different from this girl, even her aura. She was actually dangerous. She floated up in the air and landed just in front of him. Her long emerald hair was pretty and different. He couldn't tell whether she was a demon or something else. Her legs were bare naked to her feet. She looked up and Gojyo could see that she was way cuter than any of the girls.

Erika and Sakura all of a sudden sneezed and rubbed their nose at the same time. They stopped and looked each other. What a coincidence! They started giggling, it was eerie, especially in the middle of NO WHERE, and the others shared the same sweat drop. Suddenly they sense a strong aura but they couldn't tell where it came from actually.

Goku immediately stopped eating and stood up seriously. He rose up his arms and neared closed his palms around his ears, "I can hear sounds of branches and Gojyo's vital scream." Everyone shared the same sweat drop with irritated eyes, since when does Gojyo screamed, especially a vital one? Unless he was unimaginably pulled and strangled up in a tree! They all shrugged and continued their fuss.

Gojyo had a wicked grin. He was surprised and did not there was a branch under him to wrap around him once he tried to attack the moving 'Tree' behind the little girl. His arms and legs were tied up on the huge tree while the girl floated in front of him. "These trees are my friends, onii-chan! Don't hurt them or they will hurt you instead!" She looked to her left and gazed at an invisible being; "Don't do anything to Onii-chan, Tree! He's the only one Midori have!" She was practically begging with her arms on her chest. Her eyes could barely see under her long thick hair.

Gojyo looked at her expression, it seemed familiar, she looked… lonely… just like him. At least there was someone who was fond of him other than Erika and Sakura. He chuckled, "So Midori, what are you planning to do with me?" His eyes were wicked looking at the little girl, "You won't 'hurt' your onii-chan, would you?"

Midori looked at Gojyo and smiled, "Of course I wouldn't! I have waited for you for 10 years now!" Her smile was very similar; it looked like Jien smiling. Why was this girl calling him Onii-chan? He doesn't have a sister, he only has a step-brother; Jien. "From now onwards, we will never separate and we will be together… for eternity…" She sounded like she meant it a lot. However a minute later, Gojyo had vertical lines on his face, why does it sound spooky?

It was late at night and the others stared at the fire silently. Where was Gojyo? They weren't worried about his safety but instead they were worried about what he'd do to the forest. Everyone shared the same sweat drop, visualizing that Gojyo had become crazy and started flirting with the innocent trees in the forest. They felt they needed to vomit. Hentai Gojyo was written all over their heads.

"Maybe we should search for him," Hakkai pointed up and everyone glared at him. It was a good idea but how? The entire place was blocked! Erika had irritated eyes, eventually where they saw the 'blocked' paths were actually a path!

To be continued

**Episode 20: Forest 2**

**Review**

**A/u: Wah! What are they thinking? Pervert Gojyo, well he is pervert hehehe… **


	20. Forest 2

**Gensomaden**** Saiyuki**

**(c) Dark Princess**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination.

**Note: **This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot.

---

Gojyo: Eh? I am the main character here? Coolies! Wut? That girl is fond of me really? Weee!   
Resha: You haven't read anything yet…  
Goku: True but Gojyo can read your mind…  
Hakkai: The way how Wenna read yours…  
Resha: …

---

Firstly I love to thank:

**Kairi-chan******

**Gensomaden**** Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey**

**Authoress - **Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

**Episode 20: Forest 2**

It was late at night and the Sanzo Party weren't asleep yet, well at least Sakura was. Everyone shared the same sweat drop when she was snoring on the ground in chibi as well as drooling. No one can blame her because she was tired of thinking. Eventually she doesn't have anything in her mind that was why Sanzo called her the 'empty headed container'. Not just empty, she doesn't even have her memories in it. Sanzo had bold red veins popping out from his temple ready with his paper fan. Hakkai tried to calm him down.

Goku on the other hand was staring the fire cracks. He doesn't seem to be asleep because he felt that the forest was dangerous, he already knew Gojyo must already captivated. No matter how idiot he looked like, he eventually had a brain inside that tiny little cute head unlike Sakura's brain on that time. Abruptly Sakura's eyes were opened wide and Goku crashed on the ground, terrified and surprised after a scream.

Sakura blinked twice and Sanzo kept looking at her. What was with her? Up in the middle of the night? Sanzo looked a bit concerned now, "What's the matter?" Sakura blinked again and her eyes were narrowed. Erika and Hakkai had a serious look, might Sakura thought of something? Everyone was impatient.

Sakura's mouth suddenly opened wide and started yawning, stretching her arms up, with tears at the end of her eyes, "That was a good sleep!" Everyone crashed down and the forest bounced once, Hakkai as an exception, he had sweat drops though. Sanzo was getting angry now and gripped his paper fan tight with more veins popping out, "What do you mean 'that was a good sleep', you stupid empty headed container headed cat?"

Sakura titled her head aside and smiled, "You looked like you cared…" Sanzo snapped and they all paused looking at Sanzo. The night cold wind passed by and signs of blushes were on his cheek. He was speechless and turned with a tsk. He headed back to his branch seat, he felt awkward for the first time in his life. He never cared someone before, he doesn't seem to care of what Goku do but why did Sakura said that he cared; about 5 minutes ago or something else?

Sakura stood up and looked up the sky. Her expression changed a moment later, she loved the stars, and she felt they were protecting her. She snapped the next thing she realized something. She stomped and smokes were coming from her nose like a cow, "Who you calling empty headed container headed cat, you old illegal monk?" She was in front of him and he fought back. Everyone shared the same sweat drop and sighed. They can not ever stop them. Erika looked different later and smiled. Unfortunately, compare to her relationship with Homura, it went smooth with someone they knew well: Konzen Douji.

The night was clean and there was a sound of grumbling. Devastated Gojyo was still strangled on the tree, with a crooked and disgusted look, "Ah… I don't want to complain or mimic, but I am very hungry…" A sweat dropped down on his temple. The second sweat was dried by the girl with a dry towel. Gojyo looked at his right temple and she looked like she was enjoying that he was with her, at least Gojyo thought so.

"So girl, what's your name?" Gojyo asked her nicely, "It's a bit rude if I just call you little girl…" She looked down and looked at him with a smile, "Midori-chan is fine." "Mi-do-ri-chan ka?" Gojyo's eyes were narrowed, observing this girl, the name was very familiar. Who exactly was she?

"Onii-chan, are you hungry?" She asked and looked at the branches, "You can let go of him now; he won't hurt you." They rejected by moving some of its branches. Her expression changed and there were tears, "Why? Why do you dislike my brother? I thought you would listen to me! I am your friend!" Her lips started shaking, "I want to be with Onii-chan… what's wrong with that?"

"Midori Miori," A voice was heard and Gojyo pondered where it came from. Midori looked at her right shoulder. It was a small form of an Elve, its head was green while his body was brown, it looked merely like a baby doll tree. Gojyo's eyes were narrowed; this thing was controlling the trees all along, not Midori! "Sha Gojyo is one of the Sanzo's Party, he will eliminate us sooner or later!"

"No!" Midori scream was loud and the moon was full, "Onii-chan will not! He will not kill us because I know him!" Gojyo's eyes opened wide, why does she trust Gojyo that much? They just met about 6 hours ago. Why can't Gojyo remember her?

It was early in the morning and still they were stuck middle of the forest. Erika had a disgusted look, looking at, to her, a path. She knows the others could see it was blocked. She bit into her clothes, feeling stupid and distressed. She wants to tell them. Hakkai had a sweat drop behind, wondering only God knows what Erika's doing. She turned and her hair flung around, "That's it!"

Everyone looked at her with huge eyes, "What's 'it'?" Sanzo, Sakura and Goku's eyes were narrowed and small. They looked lost and for the first time, Erika had veins popping out, nearly exactly similar like Sanzo. Hakkai can tell she was pissed at something and a sweat drop formed. She flew towards Sakura and grabbed her collar. Sakura eyes widened and screamed after a gasp just as Erika pulled her directly to the 'blocked' path.

"Erika!" Sakura started whining, "I didn't mean to make you mad! Don't 'kill' me!" She started crying like a baby, assuming that Erika was planning to hit her to the tree. Erika didn't reply: she was still angry! Sakura tried her best to move away but Erika was way stronger and powerful than her. Sakura's eyes widened: just as Erika was heading the path closer and closer. "NO!" She passed by the 'tree'.

The boys blinked twice. They didn't hit the huge tree! The boys looked each other and immediately followed from behind. They passed the illusion barrier at last.

The small 'Tree' looked up and had narrowed eyes, "They broke the barrier!" Midori gasped, they will steal her brother again. Tree looked up at her, "So what are you going to do? Let them get your brother and you'll be alone once again?" Its eyes were scary and evil. Midori bit her lips; she don't want to hurt her brother's friends.

She nodded after a short decision. She looked at Gojyo smiling, "Onii-chan, please wait here! I have some errands to do!" She flew away, "I won't let them take onii-chan away from me… again…"

-

"Waah!" Sakura was a bit proud of Erika now and stood still. She tried to concentrate if it was illusion or not. She had irritated eyes and sweat drops a moment later, why does it feel every path were opened wide? And all this time they were tricked. Sakura gripped tight, she felt awkward; why can't she think of that since the beginning? She followed Erika from behind with Goku.

They marched faster behind Erika and their noses hit the tree. Sanzo and Hakkai shared the same sweat drop behind with their eyes wide, "Uh?" Both Sakura's and Goku's noses were bleeding with swirls in their eyes on the ground. Erika popped out from the tree with an innocent smile, "Oops, I am sorry. I can go through trees…" Sanzo crashed down while Hakkai felt a bit foolish with a giggle.

Hakkai tried to lift Goku up while Sanzo stared Sakura on the ground with irritated eyes, "Oi wake up!" She blinked and rubbed her nose. She looked up and saw something pass by. She tilted her head aside while a vein popped from Sanzo's temple and kicked her in chibi. "Stop day-dreaming! You have enough dreams all night!" He said bluntly.

Sakura immediately revived and looked up the sky. She pointed up and everyone looked lost. Her eyes were narrowed; she felt an attractive yet powerful aura. Where did that feeling come from? Erika absorbed Sakura and thought, 'I guess she can feel it too…' She smiled on her own.

Sakura looked straight upfront expressionless, the wind started blowing her long hair. She lifted her right arm and pointed the path direction just right in front of her, "Here…" Hakkai smiled and followed behind with Goku and Erika. Sanzo, on the other hand, stood there alone, with his eyes blocked by his blonde fringe. Veins popped out from his temple, with his teeth clenched together, why does Sakura have higher ability than him?

-

Gojyo sighed on the tree and grinned devilish by his own, "I guess they left me already…" He started whistling; he doesn't have anything to do but the branches behind and his sides were getting persistent, as if they wanted to beat him up. What grudge do they have towards human anyway? They won't do anything if Gojyo was still protected by that Midori girl.

"Found you, Gojyo!" He heard a familiar voice and looked down the land with his eyes opened wide, "Sakura?" He saw Sakura smiling, excited and the others behind her looking up at him. He couldn't imagine they would search for him, for what he did. He snorted, "I didn't know you cared, Sakura-chan. As a return, I'll stay with you all night!"

Sakura had vertical lines on her face, it sounded disgusting, "No thank you, I rather die…" A paper fan boomerang immediately returned back to Sanzo after it was properly hit on Gojyo's face. "Say Gojyo," Sakura snapped and looked up again, "What are you doing up there?"

Gojyo laughed out loud, "I am playing hide and seek!" Veins exploded out from his forehead; "Not! What do you think why I am doing here?" He shut his eyes clenching his teeth, "Do you know how longed I have waited?"

"Ho…" Sanzo's annoying voice was heard, "So you can't escape by yourself?" He rubbed his nose, "The great Sha Gojyo is weak and useless after all." More veins popping out just after Goku and Sakura started discussing what they should do for Gojyo. Hakkai and Erika were smiling and giggling together.

"Will you get me down, please!" Gojyo screamed, "My arms are killing me already!" They smiled together, Sanzo as an exception and Erika flew up to look at the branches, even though they were moving and making sounds, Erika could understand them. Goku tried to pull the branches while Sanzo started smoking, like he cares?

Abruptly, a strong wind occurred and everyone had to close the eyes to prevent dusts to enter their eyes. Just they opened their eyes; they saw a young girl on the air with tears and anger. Everyone looked lost. "No one will take onii-chan from me…" She whispered and tightened her teeth together. Blood began to flow down from her mouth with her anger filled eyes, "No one will take onii-chan from me! Onii-chan is the only one I need!" She screamed louder with tears and the branches started moving towards them. Their eyes widened.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the group was pissed by the branches, even though they tried to cut them down, they can seemed to be jointed together again. Sanzo can only avoid them and shoot somewhere useful but none was helpful. Sanzo's back hit Sakura's back and he looked at her, "Oi Neko, do you have any plan?"

Sakura started puffing, "Why are you asking me for?" She jumped up high, "I don't make all the plans! You do!" Sanzo moved away and tsked alone. Sakura landed and accidentally touched the huge tree. Her eyes widened and it became dark pitch. The weapon she was holding a minute ago dropped and vanished before it hit the ground.

"Why does everyone want to take my beloved people in this world?" Tears dropped down to the ground, "I lost everyone and I don't want to lose Gojyo onii-chan again…" She held her arms on her chest and looked at them, "Please don't take my brother away from me again, and he's the only one I need."

Erika had irritated eyes, "Gojyo did have time to flirt this young girl…" She looked left, "He is also interested with young girls too…" Hakkai giggled in agreement. Goku had his head tilted a side. "In addition, she calls him 'onii-chan' so casually..." She played with the word 'onii-chan'.

"I did NOT flirt her!" Gojyo protested properly and angrily, "She decided it by her own!" His eyes narrowed down and look intently at the girl, why was she so serious about him? He started drooling; if she was a bit older he would have agreed to be with her all the time. The branches were getting stronger and stronger. He saw one of it headed towards Sakura, who looked like she was possessed near the tree he was tied up, "Sakura, watch out!"

The tiny Tree on Midori's shoulders had narrowed wicked eyes and indicated eye contact to the branches, in order to stop heading towards Sakura. Sakura immediately snapped with her eyes wide opened. "What was that?" She asked herself and saw the blonde in front of her charging bullets towards the branches, "Sanzo?"

"Wake up, neko!" Being insulted and protected someone he hate made him go insane. Cheeks were red but it was invisible to everyone except Hakkai, who chuckled as he attacked the branches coolly. For some reason, no one can ever hurt Sakura not a single finger. He wanted to keep her!

Without reaction from Sakura thus made him worry and turned looking at her. "Oi!" An eyebrow rose up and snapped one step back when tears started to drip down on her cheeks as she hooked her hair to the back of her right ear. "Sakura?" Sanzo started shaking her shoulder. Did he offend her? She never cried that related to his insults. He felt guilty.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" Erika's eyes trembled, she took Sakura was hurt because of his words. Her expression changed into lip alert. Hakkai sweat dropped from behind and Erika dashed from behind Sakura, kicking him on the forehead. Sanzo's eyeballs nearly went out from his eyes and he crashed down. "How dare you insult Sakura that way, you corrupted old hot-tempered Sanzo?" She pointed out frankly angrily and started hitting his back in chibi repeatedly.

"Erika-chan…" Hakkai felt embarrassed instead and tried to calm her from behind while Goku stood in chibi. He jumped up high, "I studied new words today!" He started dancing around, singing at the same time as everyone paused with vertical lines on their faces, and even the branches had sweat drops all over. Erika had dotted eyes while there were veins popping out from Sanzo's temple. He immediately charged bullets towards Goku who avoided them by jumping up and down and in the end clinging onto Hakkai in chibi with red cheeks. "He's scary…" Sweat drops formed Hakkai's head while Sanzo had dark aura and flames around him with small Erika beside him.

"You have waited Gojyo for years have you, Midori-chan!" Sakura screamed loud and looked up the sky, directly towards the young girl. Everyone looked at her. Sakura lifted up her arms and held them on her chest, "And wished for him to return to you…" Someone was behind one of the tree, hiding not to be caught, away from the Sanzo's party. Sakura smiled and looked up, "Gojyo is here and you should welcome him warmly…" She blinked, "Or he might hate you…"

Midori started crying, "Gojyo onii-chan would never hate me! You guys are taking him away from me again!" The Sanzo's party had dotted eyes and shook their heads. "He's the one who tagged along!" They said together in chibi with a dull surrounding while Gojyo had veins popping from above.

Sanzo reloading bullets were heard and tsked, "If you want to take him away, you may please to do so. He only flirts!" He was in chibi, saying it frankly while Gojyo started insulted him from above.

"Midori-chan," Gojyo shut his eyes and had a smile, "I am happy you called me 'onii-chan' but I can not accept for who you are… because I am not your brother…" Midori's eyes grew wide, surprised, Gojyo had forgotten all about him. She started crying more heavily and screamed, "You liar!" In reaction, all branches headed towards Gojyo, who looked surprised with sweat drops.

"Midori, what are you doing?" Sakura moved forward stunned, "Are you planning to kill your brother?" All eyes were open wide, Gojyo couldn't move from his position. Midori snapped a moment later and opened her eyes. "Onii-chan!" She screamed.

The man hiding behind the tree immediately showed himself, "Midori-chan!" Gojyo could hear his step-brother's voice and opened his eyes. He saw Midori in front of him blocking him from the sharp branches; it went through her and centimeters away from him. "Midori-chan…" His tongue was tied-up. A quarter of her face was seen and there was a smile, "onii… chan…" Erika and Sakura gasped on the ground.

Midori lost her strength and dropped to the ground slowly however she was luckily caught by Jien. "Midori-chan…" He held her tight, "Why did you do that for?" There were tears on his cheeks. Midori moved her face and looked at her eldest brother with a smile. She rose her right hand and held it on his cheek, "Jien onii-chan…"

"Jien?" Gojyo repeated with his eyes grew wide and snapped a moment later. He just recalled something; he used to have a step-sister too nearly the same age as her but died after few years Gojyo was brought in by his step-mother. "Mi-chan…" He remembered. Sha Midori was supposed to be dead because of an unknown disease, years ago. If she was still alive, she would be the same age as him.

"Yes, Gojyo," Dokugakuji held on Midori's hand tighter, "Midori is our youngest sister…" Midori was smiling, satisfied that both brothers were there with her. "She had waited for you for years in this forest…"

"Onii-chan…" Midori's smile could be seen under her long emerald curly hair and her hand dropped down to the ground slowly and quietly with tears on her cheeks. She looked happy even in the end of her breath. Dokugakuji's eyes grew wide and didn't except it.

He started shaking her, "No! Midori-chan! Open your eyes! Onii-chan will not take this!" He held her to his chest and embraced her tight, "Midori-chan…" More tears torrent down his cheeks and his eyes opened after Midori became balls of light similar to when Erika dead. Everyone couldn't say anything.

Gojyo was enraged and his silver weapon appeared floating just right in front of him. His eyes were blocked by his red antenna and he never felt provoked of something before. Seeing his special girl in his childhood time was something he wished for after her unexpected death exactly 10 years ago but he was stupid for not remembering her. He was such a Jerk! He wasn't just angry about that but also Midori's death. The chains began to swirl around and sliced nearly all the branches.

Sanzo and the others including Jien began to have another battle as the branches lose all its control after Gojyo sliced half of them. Sanzo tsked infuriated and caught sight of a small Tree on the hugest tree around. He immediately aimed his gun at it and charged a bullet directly to it. The 'Tree' didn't have the chance to run away but its eyes became saucers and transformed into dusts.

Balls of lights hasn't disappeared yet, it were still floating in the middle of the forest and it joined together and formed into a moving shinning golden leaves. "Onii-chan… thank you…" Eliminating the 'Tree' would let her soul free. Gojyo squatted down with trembling eyes, apologizing deeply. "It's okay onii-chan. Let Mii-chan leave in peace on earth!" The upper leaves had tears.

Emika had this sorry smile and stepped forward, "Do you want to stay with your brother forever?" She titled her head to one side with her arms behind her back. Everyone looked at her with a surprising look. What else does Erika knows anyway? It looked like Erika has higher knowledge ability than Hakkai. A sweat drop formed behind his head when he could tell what the others were thinking through their faces. The golden leaves looked up at her. "I can show you an 'act'!"

Midori was relieved and pleaded. Gojyo was lost; can Erika do such a thing? She was only a ghost, at least he think she is! Erika looked at Gojyo with a sweet and attractive smile. Gojyo started drooling and moved closer to her. Erika grabbed Gojyo's right arm and hit hit weapon strongly on the golden leaves. A strong golden static light occurred and everyone gasped. The light went down momentarily and saw the chain weapon floated through the air. It immediately transformed from silver to golden with leaves engravement on it. Gojyo was surprised of the alteration and the weapon landed on his palms, "Mii-chan?"

"Wohe!" A loud scream came out from the weapon and everyone crashed down shocked, "I'll be with Onii-chan forever!" Gojyo started laughing and tried to calm the excited weapon down.

Jien, on the other hand, had a satisfied smile on his face. As long as both of them are happy, he would be too. He chuckled when Hakkai called him, "I'll leave her to you, Gojyo." He departed into the dark with a happy reunion feeling on his back, Hakkai could tell.

Abruptly, the trees started to bury down the ground and the plants wilted and scattered down. The forest was dying and everyone looked around, stand in guard just in case. They turned with squinted eyes after they saw small village. They were only one step away from the village entrance. Sweat drops increased in number while bold veins popped out from the blonde and his face jerked to Gojyo's weapon. He wanted to beat Midori up but luckily Goku and Hakkai pulled him from behind and tried to cool him down.

Sakura saw a boy heading towards him with a smile, "Are you visitors?" Sanzo paused and looked at his left.

**To be continued**

**Episode 22: Unbreakable Promise**

**Review**

**A/u: I apologize for the long update! I have been busy, in addition, I lost track in between. Luckily there's Bashima :) hehehe **


	21. Chapter 21: Unbreable Promise

**Gensomaden Saiyuki**

**(c) Dark Princess**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination.

**Note: **This is the same story as **_The Angel's Journey_**, we made a year ago. But changed a lot of plot.

---

Hakkai: I am presuming Resha stopping writing because she is in love… points up  
Resha: So not! bold veins on her hair  
Goku: But why are you blushing?  
Resha: I am not blushing, you saru!  
Gojyo: appear out of no where What? You called?  
Resha: For all the guys in the world, I would never fall in love with a pervert like you! .  
Sanzo: reloads Does that mean you are in love?  
Resha: redder Stop bullying me, okay!

---

Firstly I love to thank:

**  
Kairi-chan**

**Gensomaden Saiyuki: The Goddess's Journey**

**Authoress - **Wenna Demon Sin & Resha Valentine

**Episode 22: The Unbreakable Promise**

_The breeze lifted up and blue dressed girl stopped in front of the displayed simple yet pretty wedding dress. She turned and looked at it clearly. Her lips started to move, "Aah… It's very beautiful… I want it!" She said without thinking and the long blonde man with her, stopped in front of her. _

_He looked at where she was looking and had a sincere smile towards her, "I'll buy it for you…" She looked a bit surprised and unnoticed about it. He nodded and entered the shop. She saw him talking with the old man on the counter, pointing at the displayed dress. The counter man smiled at him and thanked. _

The young man walked up the shop basement exactly 500 years later. He breathed deep and wiped off sweats of his forehead. He looked like the young version of the old man counter and also looked nearly alike Hakkai with glasses but black hair. He had to clear out the old dresses for new imports. As he took everything from the large box, he saw a very beautiful light blue simple wedding dress. He immediately fell in love with it and his heart began to beat. Although it was simple and infamous, the garments and materials were different than any clothes he knew. There was the year when it was created labeled. "500 years ago? You crazy? And it isn't torn yet? What miracle!"

A girl saw the dress and was flabbergasted of the beauty. Immediately she pointed and said she wanted it. In the same time, the ghostly Erika was skipping passed by with bags filled with melon buns, red bean buns and pork dumplings, personally asked by Goku. She froze with her right leg up high. She could have sworn she saw something very familiar and quickly hopped back with one leg. She saw the blue wedding dress and her jaw dropped down. She pointed thrilled at it with saucer eyes. "THE DRESSS!"

The man looked up casually and saw the beauty of his life, shinning with sounds of wedding bells and melodiously chirping birds around. In reality, Erika looked stupid and with her drools but in front of that man, she looked the opposite. The previous said she wanted to buy it but he refused saying it was for someone else and pushed her away from his business shop.

He coughed and pulled out a comb from his pocket to straighten his hair. He walked to Erika's site in horizontal way, "Can I help you?" Shocked and speechless, Erika couldn't say anything thus he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the shop, still solid. The wedding dress was in front of her eyes and her huge eyes sparkled, she was too excited. She beamed as she held on the dress. The garment and material… it was the similar dress she knew. Didn't she know that she dropped down all the buns to the floor.

Hakkai, who was worried that Erika hasn't returned back to the Inn, made him walked out to find her. He saw a lot of rolling buns coming out from the shop and an eyebrow rose up. He looked up and saw Erika talking to 'another' man casually through the window shop. "Erika?" He entered the shop.

"Erika, what are you doing?" Hakkai inquired in curiously and both of them turned. Erika's smile grew wide and dashed towards Hakkai childishly. She wrapped her arms on him nose to nose. "Hak-kaiii!" A sweat drop formed and Hakkai could tell she was energized of something.

The man stood alone, feeling dumped and started to feel anger in him. His eyes set on Hakkai and there was a word on top of Hakkai, 'Rival'. The word repeated in his mind. He started to talk about the love between the two. Hakkai heard it and say out loud by admitting.

"I am Ryoujin, the owner of this shop!" He introduced himself and smiled innocently, "Would you like some tea?" Electricity occurred between Ryoujin's and Hakkai's eyes. It seemed like a battle began. Hakkai refused immediately and held of Erika's right arm tight. Actually Erika still adored the dress.

"Erika-chan, we should be going now. Goku and the others are waiting impatiently," Hakkai said wisely with a smile. Erika nodded in agreement but she was looking at Ryoujin instead. She showed a shinny smile. She looked lost, she took Ryoujin as Hakkai due of the same look!

"Can I help you with those?" Ryoujin asked politely pointing at the scattered buns on the ground and before Hakkai could refuse, Erika immediately replied something strange and unusual. "Sure, darling!" Hakkai became black and only his two white eyes could be seen. What happened to Erika so suddenly? Because of the dress?

Immediately Ryoujin picked the buns up and Hakkai did as well. Both were trying to get more groceries up, they were actually battling over a 'ghost'! Erika hopped out happily, "Let's go, darling!" She smiled at Ryoujin instead. Hakkai was in chibi and a bit enraged, with no eyes and very wide smile.

Ryoujin bounced from behind happily in chibi, "Yes, darling!" Ryoujin and Erika left Hakkai in the shop and a comfortable wind passed by. Hakkai feeling inspirit.

-

Meanwhile, at the hotel, Erika opened the door wide with a happy blush and sound of ringing. The cigarette Sanzo was his mouth dropped when they saw another mirror of Hakkai behind Erika and beside Hakkai. Everyone had sweat drops with their eyes set on Ryoujin. Erika looked at Sakura and ran over to her like a lightning smiling wide and cruelly. Sakura's snore was heard and she was drooling happily on the bed. Erika hopped towards Sanzo and more sweat drops formed in the room. She looked like Goku running towards Sanzo. One huge sweat drop appeared between Ryoujin and Hakkai. Sanzo rose up one leg and hit his foot on Erika's forehead thus made Ryoujin steamed up while Hakkai could only smile. He understood Sanzo, clearly he would do that almost all the time.

"Don't get near me…" Sanzo warned angrily and started another cigarette. A sweat drop formed behind Erika's head but she didn't give up. She sat in front of Sanzo casually with a strange smile, similar to Hakkai. Sanzo's expression changed, "What do you want?"

Gojyo walked to Hakkai and pointed Ryoujin, "Twin?" Hakkai's lips were moving angrily but physically he was smiling innocently as always. "Don't even go there…" Gojyo walked away, avoiding Hakkai's anger. Hakkai calmed himself down and placed the groceries on the table. Goku popped out of no where and ran towards the table with his favorite word; 'FOOD!'

"Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo!" Erika called repeatedly and bold veins keep appearing on his temple. "The dress! The dress! The dress!" She said another word and Sanzo's forehead hit the table and he didn't have the feeling to smoke anymore. Erika looked lost and preoccupied after she saw the dress. The dress must indicate something and she wanted to tell Sanzo about it. Why? What was that dress anyway?

Erika almost brought Sanzo to the door in chibi form but Sakura woke up with huge yawn. "Oh Erika, where are you going?" Erika's arms and left leg were up high and she had irritated slits. She wanted to keep it a secret from Sakura. She looked down and mushroom breathed. Sakura had dotted eyes.

-

It was late in the evening and Erika was skipping near the flea market. Thunder stroke repeatedly behind Erika and it were from Hakkai and Ryoujin. Hakkai was still smiling but his eyes were similar to the fierce eyes as Ryoujin. They were holding lots of groceries, somehow Erika loved shopping.

"Today's a great day to buy…" Her eyes immediately set on the dress outside Ryoujin's glass window. There was a scary and serious star in her right eye, "to buy that…" She headed towards the window and cuddled the glass closely in chibi as a huge sweat drop appeared between Hakkai and Ryoujin. Yeah, Erika acted so strange after she saw that dress.

"Ano… Erika-san…" Ryoujin's voice rose up and the sweat drop on his right temple vanished, "Why are you so intimate with that dress?" Erika landed on the ground and a quarter of her face was seen. "I mean that dress is in the store for almost 500 years. There are other pretty dresses you can have." He walked forward still looking at the dress with no reflection of Erika on the glass, "I agree that garments and material are wonderful but… there must be a reason why you like it, other than the garments…" He looked at Erika, "I thought Ghosts don't like dresses…" He knew what Erika was because his family was familiar as hers. He has the blood of a demon! She looked down and he started to panick, "No offense, Erika-san. You will absolutely look good in any wedding dresses!" He had sweat drops all over.

Erika's right arm lifted and she touched the glass with a different and gleaming look. "This dress is meant for someone special…" Her lips moved and her eyes were blocked, "A promise from someone she love…" The image of short haired Sakura in chains appeared in her mind. She smiled later on and held on her arms on her chest, "I assumed this dress would have been thrown out…"

Somehow, from the look of Erika, Hakkai could tell clearly how the one he loves felt. "Eri-!" He paused and the groceries dropped down. His eyes were wide and Erika's head were on Ryoujin's chest, for comfort. "Erika…" Hakkai felt his heart felt apart and he gripped on his palm tight.

Erika blinked and saw Hakkai on the corner. "Hakkai-chan?" She rose up her head and smiled. "Hakkai-chan!" She ran towards him sweetly. Hakkai saw her coming towards her and he immediately grabbed on her right arm as she gasped. "Hakkai?" He didn't reply but pulled her away leaving Ryoujin.

Ryoujin couldn't call Erika, the Goddess of his love, at least he thought just 5 hours ago. But from the look of Hakkai seconds ago, he felt that he made a huge mistake. He could see Hakkai and Erika loved each other but he didn't admit because Erika was his first.

-

"Hakkai?" Hakkai stopped on the bridge and the full moon reflected on the river under it. He turned with a serious and anger. Erika felt it entered in her and moved back, "What's with you? You look strange!"

"What's with YOU?" Hakkai retorted angrily for the first time and Erika's grew wide with little water. Hakkai never scream at her nor anyone before. "Ever since you saw that Ryoujin, only God knows why you are acting like he's your finance!" Hakkai turned around and complained.

"But Ryoujin-san is a very nice man and owns the dress…" She replied and he screamed again, while she shut her eyes scared. She heard every angry word from him and shut her eyes. "Do you think the word 'I love you' I always say to you a lie?" She clenched her fists tighter, "I have waited you… I have loved you for so long… and I was happy that I found you once again and you're saying that words that came directly from my heart are lies…" Her hands flew to right chest while tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked up at her love, "Hakkai, you BAKA!" She ran off and Hakkai clenched on his grips. He had never been so provoked of what he had said. He had gone to the limit,; he shouldn't have let his jealousy pass over their love.

"Erika…" He looked serious and ran from behind Erika, "Erika!" Erika didn't reply but she was still crying. Immediately he grabbed her arm and apologized. Not listening what he was saying and shaking her head left and right, let him embraced her tight. "I am so sorry, Erika! I was such a fool! I was just… feeling jealous… Forgive me, Erika." Erika dampened her cried face on her lover's warm chest.

The depressed Ryoujin passed behind them with Goku and Gojyo on his sides. Minutes ago, after Ryoujin was upset, Goku and Gojyo appeared out nowhere besides Ryoujin. They started to reply all Ryoujin's words and blamed him for everything. Gojyo suggested girls from the bars while Goku suggested food before flirting. They have red devil tails behind them.

Sakura was walking on the flea market and stopped right after she saw Hakkai and Erika hugging and kissing under the full moon and over the romance bridge. "Aaaww…" She reacted with her palms connected together, adoring the two lovers and walked ahead. Sanzo was behind her after he brought a lighter.

He stopped and looked the spot where Sakura was looking. His eyes narrowed down and tsked. He walked forward and passed Sakura, who stopped after she heard Sanzo's tsk. "What do you mean by 'tsk'?" She was pissed but he wasn't listening to her. "Sanzo?" She marched from behind but still her eyes away.

Sanzo felt a tingling and familiar feeling in front of the small shop. He turned and saw the blue wedding dress. For some reason, this dress was something special and important. Sakura hit his back and moved back one step with a cross sign on her nose. She rubbed her nose and complained, "Why did you stop?" Sanzo's eyes were still on the dress. She titled her head a side and looked where Sanzo was looking. "Aah!" She pointed immediately, "I want it!" She said it without thinking and a sweat drop formed behind her head. Who would buy it for her? She doesn't even have money in her pocket.

"I'll buy it for you!" Sanzo retorted and his fridge blocked his eyes. Sakura's eyes widened and looked at Sanzo surprised. It was undoubtedly impossible that Sanzo would 'say' that he would buy something for her. She looked down and lines of blushes appeared on her cheeks.

"That wasn't funny at all…" She bit her lips, what was she blushing at? Sanzo turned to his left and saw blushing Sakura. Staring her for a while, all of a sudden, Sakura's was wearing the wedding dress with a veil. He blushed redder and marched away. "Sanzo?" Sakura saw him marching away and panicked. "Wait for me! Where are you going?" Sanzo marched faster and smokes were behind their legs.

The short blue haired girl entered the shop, "Konzen, you don't have too!" She refused, blushingly and smiled, "I doubt we have enough money for that!" The blonde smirked and showed out a golden credit card. Her eyes were saucers surprised, "Where did you got that credit card?"

He hehed imprudently, "I stole it from your auntie's right man." She could imagine how the blonde stole it. "Don't worry, Sakura!" He showed a very serious and promising smile, "I'll buy it for you so you can wear it for our wedding!" Blue crystals surrounded the familiar and warm smile.

**To be continued**

**Episode 23: Clones**

**Review**


End file.
